Mel Nye Oira
by Allora Gale
Summary: A mysterious Elvish warrior arrives at Minas Tirith after the Battle of Men. She holds power beyond imagining and is more powerfull than any ever before, but is she able to love? And can she find someone who will return her love for all eternity? MS
1. 1 Assassin?

Chapter Two  
  
This story takes place after the Battle of Gondor in the third book of Lord of the Rings Return of the King.  
  
Disclaimer: Check Chapter One  
  
  
  
"You summoned me, my Lord?" Honora asked as she silently entered his room. He had been moved back to his chambers in the Citadel and was now just resting until his strength came back enough for him to accept his new duties as the Steward of Gondor.  
  
"Honora, I have a task for you, and once you have completed it, you will be free of your service to me. I want you to ride to Mordor and offer your sword and bow to Aragorn, the King of Gondor. Do you accept this task, Honora?" He asked quietly and waited for her reply.  
  
"I accept this task, my Lord, but I will miss seeing you, Faramir." She said quietly.  
  
"I will be here when you return, I am not going to perish in your absence. And I will always be there to support you, my friend." He said calmly and stroked a finger against her cheek. She stiffened at his show of affection. "We are friends, Honora, are we not?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, you are the only friend I have had since my exile. I thank you for it." She said quietly and stood. "I will go now on my errand, my Lord. I will return when I can. Get well soon, my Lord, we need Men of your valor at this time. Farewell." She said and left the room.  
  
She returned to the small quarters that were given her and packed her few things, then she went to the kitchens and asked the cook to prepare a travel pack of food for her. She took it when the cook was done and she left out through the gate.  
  
"Anarvende! Hotuli et! Lve vanya." (Anarvende! Come forth! We depart.) She called and moments later her golden mare ran forth from the forest. She leapt onto the back of her horse and sped off in the direction of Mordor with a speed like the wind. If, as it was said, that Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse was the Prince of Horses, then Anarvende was the Princess. "Ride, love, ride like the wind. We must reach the King of Men before he goes forth into battle against the hoards of Mordor." Anarvende raced forward with greater speed than any horse had ever reached before, ever faster than the speeds of Shadowfax.  
  
  
  
"A rider, my Lords! A rider is coming up with greater speed than I have ever seen before behind us!" One of the men on patrol cried in the dead of night as he ran towards the Lords of Men. "Awake! Awake, my Lords!" The whole camp stirred as fires were extinguished and weapons were drawn. But the rider stopped almost four fathoms away and dismounted from its horse.  
  
"Who is it who comes forth at great speed towards the Dark Lands in the black of night?" called a sentry.  
  
"I seek the King of Gondor. Is he with you sentry? Or has he gone ahead?" a strong female voice called from the dark.  
  
Aragorn picked up the elvish accent in her voice and jumped to his feet. "I am here, my Lady, but who is it who calls? Have the Elves sent warriors to help our forces?" He asked.  
  
"Inye harya Honora ve nya amilesse, thou will have at least one Elf warrior, and that warrior shall be me." She called as she walked forward. She quickly found the voice that had spoken to her before and she knelt before Aragorn.  
  
"My Lord, I was sent forth by Faramir to offer my sword, bow and magic to you, the King of Gondor. Faramir saved my life once from a hoard of Orcs and I vowed to him my loyalty and support. He sent me forth to offer you those same services." She said and offered to him her sword. "Well then, Honora of the Elves, I accept your offer. You know this means you must the loyal to me until I either release you from your vow or until death claims you?" Aragorn asked as he laid his hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
"I do, my Lord, I know the terms." She answered.  
  
There was much muttering and speculation on the newest member of their forces. And from these speculations rose forth many rumors. Some were saying she was an Elvish Princess, come to bring great light forth like the legend of the Lady of Lorien. And others said she was not truly an Elf but the child of a Goddess sent down to the Men of Middle-Earth to help them in their time of need, for her beauty was truly beyond compare. Her pale blonde hair had been cut short, about to the length of her ears and was straight as a swords blade, her skin was fair and had not been marred by the suns rays, even though it was obvious that she spent much of her time out of doors. Her body was lithe and slim, able to move quickly but yet, even from looking at her, from the way she carried herself, they could tell she was powerful. But it was her eyes, most said, that maid her truly unique. They were the very shade of lilacs blooming in spring, that pale color of purple that brought a sense of peace to even the most distressed of Men and that quality came in quite helpful during their journey, for the trip to Mordor was full of distress.  
  
Honora walked distractedly around the camp that night, for the images of her torture from the Men of the South would not allow her to sleep. She sat on the ground away from the rest of the camp and stared out at the stars.  
  
"You should be sleeping, my Lady. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We must travel to the black gates in the morning." Legolas said as he walked towards her.  
  
"I will get no sleep this night, I might as well be on the watch and let those Men rest for the coming day." She replied, not even looking at him . "What troubles you, my Lady?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Something you could not comprehend." She merely replied.  
  
"Ah, yes, because I am, oh what was it you said? Slightly lacking in mind?" He remarked.  
  
"I apologize for that, Master Elf, my anger takes hold of me sometimes and I say things which may not always be true." She muttered and looked out across the dead lands that they would travel over come morning. "This land is so barren. I hate coming here, there is no life other than that of Orcs. The only plant life you will see in Mordor are much farther North, near the fields surrounding Mount Doom, and even they are struggling to survive in this vile place."  
  
"You have been in the Dark Lands before then?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I have been in the service of Lord Faramir for almost ten years. Faramir has spent much time in these horrid lands, and as I had been sworn to him, so have I." She muttered.  
  
"Then you know much of the terrain? You know places of food and water and shelter?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I know of the terrain, Master Elf, but places of food, water, and shelter are few and far to come between. Food you may only find by raiding the slave settlements placed there, water comes from springs in the earth but it is bitter to the taste. You may find places of shelter throughout the land, even on the plains before the mountain but they are merely pits in the earth and are muddy and full of sharp rocks. Even the air tastes foul." She reluctantly explained.  
  
"Of course it would be a foul place, the Dark Lord enjoys death and despair." Legolas said quietly. "I have been meaning to ask you, my Lady, where is your home? It has been long since I have been with my own kind, not since we left Helms Deep, and I wonder if you have any tales of friends I may have."  
  
"I am sorry then, Master Elf, but I can bring you no tales of your friends. I was banished from the kingdom of Mayacra when I was but a child. The Steward of my Kingdom told me never to come back and I was taken in by a great wizard named Saruman. After a long while though, he went mad, he was power driven and offered the Dark Lord the services of Isengard. We fought and I barely escaped with my life, and I refuse to return there." Honora said sadly. "He was once a great man, both wise and powerful, but the Eye pierced his mind and he grew greedy and knew not when to stop. I dread the day now that I must return to him and finish what was started. He raised me, taught me all I know of magic and the history of Middle-Earth. He is more like a father to me, than King Holraldir."  
  
"Then you are a princess as the rumors have been saying?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"Rumors are often true, but no. I am a ranger and a warrior. I was sent from my place in royalty long ago and even if it were offered to me again, I would not take it." She said angrily and stood up. " has been a pleasure to speak with you, Master Elf, but now I must bid you good night." She said and turned and walked back towards the camp.  
  
"She bears a haunted past, Aragorn, and she was brought up by Saruman after she was exiled by the King of Mayacra. I would not trust her, my friend. She could still be working for Saruman and could easily deceive us to the Dark Lord." Legolas said later that night as they waited for dawn to march to the Back Gates.  
  
"Nevertheless, Legolas, she has offered her services to me, and we need as many warriors as we can for the coming confrontation. Besides, she was sent forth by Faramir, you would not doubt the judgment of the Steward of Gondor, would you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, Aragorn, but he could not know. She could have hidden her past from him." He said again.  
  
" Then why, Legolas, would she tell it so freely to you? When Gandalf returns, we will ask him about her. If she really did spend many years with Saruman at Isengard, Gandalf would know, and he would also know if she can be trusted. He is due back to return within the next few hours." Aragorn replied casually.  
  
As the sun was just beginning to peak over the trail the army of Men had traveled over the previous day, and sight of the White Rider galloping towards them was comforting to many. Already most of the camp had awaked and now Lord Elfstone, Aragorn, walked forward to greet him.  
  
"I need your council, Gandalf. An Elvish warrior came to us the night before last and offered me her services. Last night she and Legolas spoke and she said -" Aragorn was cut off by a cry from Gandalf.  
  
"Anarvende where is your rider?" He called to Honora's horse.  
  
"I'm right here, Mithrandir. It has been quite a long time since we last met. How have you fared? I see you are in white now, have you taken Saruman's place then?" She asked and she slowly walked towards to powerful wizard unafraid.  
  
" I have fared well enough since our last meeting. And yes, I am in white now, though the Order of Wizards seems to have taken a break for a while. And how have you been, Honora? You look weary and tired, as though you have been through a great horror. Are you alright?" Gandalf asked. Honora's eyes clouded for a moment and a look of pain came upon her face. "Things have not been as.. good as I would have hoped, but I am managing." She said quietly. "I have news for you though. I was on an errand for Faramir and I had to pass back through Isengard and it ended with a bitter battle between Saruman and I. During this, he spoke of your. . . fellowship, but I do not see it all now. He said there was nine. Indeed, I have only seen perhaps six in total."  
  
"This is not a place to speak of such things, Honora. Come with me." He said harshly and led her away from the others. "What news do you have from Saruman?" He demanded.  
  
"Saruman spoke of a seeing stone that was once in his command. He says he saw the outcome of the battles to be fought. That evil would prevail in each one and that the Dark Lords wrath would soon cover all of Middle-Earth. He spoke of a hidden menace in the wastes of Mordor, another ally of the Dark Lord. Tell me, the ring-bearer is not in these lands." She said urgently. "I'm afraid I cannot." Gandalf said. "Tell me of this menace. What is it? And where?" "He merely said a hidden menace and he did not say where but in the wastelands of Mordor." She cried. "You sent him there alone?" She demanded.  
  
"He has a friend, Samwise Gamgee, out there in the dead lands with him." Gandalf said quietly, fearing he had sent to two young hobbits to death.  
  
"If I could go to them I would, but I am now under the orders of the King of Gondor and I will be needed in battle latter this day." She said hopelessly.  
  
'Go! Go now, as fast as Anarvende can carry you." Gandalf ordered and pointed towards the dead lands that lay before them.  
  
"I cannot, Mithrandir. I am under the orders of the King of Gondor and I cannot follow any other orders than that of my masters. Please understand." She pleaded.  
  
"Aragorn, come quickly!" Gandalf called. The new king ran forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"What is the trouble?" He asked, warily eyeing Honora.  
  
"Tell her to do as I said, she will follow no orders but those from you. Tell her she must go to Frodo and Sam now or all hope will be lost." Gandalf ordered.  
  
"If you can help Frodo in his task, then yes I order you to go to them, Elf-maiden. He carries the fate of us all, and Boromir once said. Go now, quickly. Take this, the hobbits will know it belongs to friends." Aragorn said solemnly as he took the stone Galadriel had given him in the Forests of Lorien.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I will go at once." She said as she gave a quick bow. "Anarvende!" The mare trotted to her side.  
  
"Run swiftly, Honora. If Frodo is lost, so is the fate of Middle- Earth." Gandalf said as she mounted Anarvende.  
  
"I will, good luck at the Gates, my Lord, my heart will be with you." That being said she told Anarvende to run like the wind in a gentle elvish voice. 


	2. 2 Ride Forth Anarvede! To Mordor!

Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR, Honora and Anarvende however, I do own. :D don't sue. I'm broke anyways, well no, I'm in debt.  
  
  
  
This story takes place after the Battle of Gondor in the third book of Lord of the Rings; Return of the King.  
  
  
  
"Lord Faramir!" the rider cried as she sped towards the White City. "Lord Faramir!"  
  
"Halt! Who comes before the gates of Minas Tirith?" The guard at the gates called.  
  
"A friend of the son of the Steward of Gondor, Faramir." She called as her horse shifted uneasily from foot to foot at the devastation surrounding the city. "What evil has come here that it has scorched the ground surrounding the White Tree?"  
  
"The evils of Mordor scorched the ground surrounding the White City, but we have had no news of your arrival and therefore cannot allow you to enter the city of Gondor without the password. For we have never seen your face around here before and the new Steward of Gondor is resting in the House of Healing. If you know the password, speak it now or be on your way. Only those who know the password may enter the city." The guard ordered.  
  
"I know no passwords, guard. But still I beg that you let me enter your city. I must speak with my Lord, Farimir. We have met in the past and at that time I offered him my service. He sent me away on an errand and now I have returned and have the news he seeks. Please let me see my Lord." She begged and pulled the hood from her head.  
  
"You are an Elf, I see. Elves have long been the allies of Men and are seldom known to speak any untruths. But still yet I cannot let you enter this City at this time. If you come back again days later, at least ten, when Lord Farimir is well again we may be able to grant you entrance to the White City then." The guard said boldly. "We hope you will understand the reasons for actions, but the city is in hard times and any stranger is regarded suspiciously."  
  
"When you come to your senses, send someone to Lord Faramir, and tell him that Honora has come to the gate and been sent away. We'll see how you like to face his wrath then." She called and wheeled her horse back towards the forest and rode off at such a speed that was unwise over such a war torn terrain.  
  
When she reached the forest she dismounted her horse and angrily took some rope and other such supplies from her pack. "Run free for a while, Anarvende. But come swiftly when I call." She said gently to the horse. She watched for a moment as the golden mare trotted off further into the dark forest.  
  
"Now then, we'll show them that they cannot bar me from my Master." She muttered and crept towards the back wall of the city. When she arrived she found that, during the great battle no orc or any of the other allies of Mordor had journeyed this far around the city. She quickly tied the pick to the rope and tosses it over the wall. It caught on the top and she pulled the rope tight. It held strong. Honora quickly scaled the walls but as she flipped over the top one of the sentry's called out in alarm.  
  
"You there! Stop and surrender or we'll pluck you from that wall!" The sentry called and she saw others come forward with bows already armed with arrows pointed in her direction.  
  
She stopped for a moment to consider her options. She could surrender and be taken to either the Prince who was temporarily in control of the city of directly to the dungeons. Or she could make a run for it and hope that she could make it to the House of Healing before she was fallen. The only way she would get to her Master would be to run for the Prince would dare not let and intruder to see the new Steward of Gondor.  
  
She carefully noted all the positions of the guards who surrounded her. Six to her right and another four on her left or before her. They were spaced fairly widely and they all were bowmen. She knew that once she got amongst them they would not fire but once she got past they would follow in quick pursuit and she would have to be as nimble as a deer to avoid the hunters.  
  
She leapt down from the wall and quickly ran past. She knew where the House of Healing was only by her Lords detailed descriptions of the White City. From where she was she had yet a long journey to reach her Master and from the looks of it she would be hunted the whole way. She ducked between buildings and anything else she could fit behind to escape the arrows that followed her.  
  
The guards called after her to halt but she heeded them not and continued on her desperate journey. She reached the House of Healing surprisingly unscathed almost a half and hour later.  
  
"Stop you intruder. Assassin!" They cried as they ran behind them. No man could run as fast nor as swiftly as an Elf, perhaps with the exception of Aragorn and his Rangers of the North. But not the guards that followed her now.  
  
As she entered the courtyard to the House of Healing she saw a strange sight indeed, although, she did not have time to marvel at it. An Elf, a Dwarf, and two Hobbits sat on the ledge all talking together as would old friends. The Elf, however, hearing the cries of the guards behind her calling her an assassin stood and aimed his bow at her. She dove and rolled out of the way of his arrow with no time to spare then hopped up and charged into the House of Healing.  
  
"Where is Lord Faramir?" she demanded from the first healer she came across.  
  
"In the room at the end of the hall. Should I go to him and tell him he has a visitor?" she asked warily. Just then the Elf that had shot his bow at her ran into the door behind her. He drew his knife.  
  
"Nye harya la lu nin sina si, Heru." (I have no time for this now, Lord) She said and ran past the healer and down the hall towards Farimir. She rushed through the door and closed it again quickly but was distressed to find that the door had no lock on it from the inside.  
  
"What hunts you in the White City that you would wish to lock the door against it rather than fight?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned and quickly knelt next to his bed.  
  
"My Lord, I have come with what you sent me away to find." She said quietly.  
  
"You did not answer my question, Honora. It is not in your character to run from any battle no matter how dangerous or in how many number the foe be." He said.  
  
She did not need to answer though, for at that moment the Elf that had hunted her from the courtyard rushed through the door, followed by the Dwarf, a Hobbit, and half the sentry guards from the walls. She stood proudly and her hand went to the hilt of her sword.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Legolas? And why are you sentry guards not at the wall?" Faramir demanded and weakly sat up in bed.  
  
"She is an assassin, my Lord. We were only thinking of your own safety." The lead guard said boldly and stood up slightly straighter. "She scaled the wall and ran from our calls."  
  
"An assassin? You're a bloody idiot. Were the gates barred from you, Honora?" Faramir asked angrily.  
  
"They were. They said you were too ill to be called on and that in such uncertain times I could not be allowed to entered without the correct password." She said proudly. "You gave me no passwords, my Lord."  
  
"No, I did not think you would need one. But now away all of you. I have much to discuss with my assassin." He said sarcastically and leaned back against his pillow.  
  
"Are you sure my Lord? She broke into the City of Gondor." The Elf asked in concern.  
  
"I am sure, Legolas. She has sworn herself to me. We met outside of the forest of Fangorn and after a battle with a hoard of Orcs, I saved her and she offered me her sword and loyalty. Now away with you and do not worry. Go, rather, to Aragorn or your chambers and prepare for your journey, and you guards, back to your posts."  
  
They all left but Legolas held back a moment. He met eyes with Honora and they held each others gazes for a moment. It seemed almost to Faramir that some magical electricity was crackling between them. But to Honora, it felt like a thousand eyes were looking into her very being, poking and prodding, examining every detail to find and hint of evil. She held his gaze out of pride alone and she would be damned if she backed down to an Elf that couldn't tell an assassin from a messenger. After a moment he nodded and walked out.  
  
"You do not like, Legolas?" Faramir asked, picking up on the glare she had shot at his back as he left the room.  
  
"No doubt he is a valiant fighter, but he's slightly lacking in the mind." She said spitefully.  
  
Faramir laughed, "You know not of what you speak! But, tell me, how did your errand go? You have been gone quite a while and your task was one of urgent matters."  
  
"I was slightly delayed, I am sorry my Lord." She said quietly. " But anyhow, I acquired the information you wished for. And, as you suspected, the Men of the South have allied themselves with the Enemy. We will find no help from them should we go to them and ask for help. They are vile and uncivilized. They use lethal poisons on all their weapons but I managed to find an antidote for it. That is one more thing that delayed my arrival."  
  
"And the other things would be?" He asked, concerned for his friend and faithful ally. She was not usually so distracted. She usually would say all that was on her mind and leave no details out.  
  
"I was captured but I refuse to speak of those horrid times. I will never speak of those times, not even under order by threat of death. Forgive me, my Lord, I am still your faithful servant but I cannot speak of those times, it was more terrible than you could imagine." She cried, and for the first time Faramir saw her weep.  
  
"I will not order you to speak of those times but I will ask you, what did you learn of the Men of the South?" He asked, quite concerned. The strong Elven warrior had never seemed to have even possessed the ability to feel the weak emotions; fear, despair, loneliness, and least of all sadness.  
  
"They fight near naked, the only clothes upon their bodies are the tribal garments. Soft flowing red silk, it holds no defense against a foes blow. Their weapons, as I said before, and laden with poison but I have found the cure for it. The poison sends the victim into a state of insanity, you see things that are not truly before you and things you would not ever wish to exist. It takes all of your worst nightmares and puts them into your own personal Hell.  
  
" If they ride, it is on the backs of Oliphants, like the Southrons, or on the backs of nimble gazelles, as they call them. They are swift like deer, but smaller in stature and have two curved horns upon their heads. The Men of the North and the Men of the South will not be allied during this war." She said, but as she spoke she seemed detached, her voice was cold and lifeless, devoid of emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" Pippin asked in his usual cheerful manner. "You've been distracted since we left the city."  
  
"No, before that, lad. Since we left the House of Healing." Gimli said as the army of Men left Gondor on its way to Mordor. He sat upon the horse before Legolas, Pippin rode beside them on the grey pony that had been given to Merry from the King of Rohan. Merry however, was not allowed to join them on that journey for he was injured from slaying the King of the Nazgul.  
  
"Surely your not still worried about that Elf in the House of Healing. Lord Faramir vouched for her, he said he would be safe. And besides, she was just a she-Elf. Not very dangerous, I'd reckon, Faramir is in no danger." Pippin said calmly.  
  
"Then you'd reckon wrong, Peregrin. She is as dangerous as any man and perhaps even more so. Within her lies a hidden power, I felt it though I do not know what it is. It is very strong whatever it is. When we return, if we return, I will watch her very closely. I do not know why, but my instinct tells me that if the Enemy of the freedom of Middle-Earth takes her, we will not last long thereafter." Legolas said solemnly. 


	3. 3 Beasts and Lore

People, if your reading this can you PLEASE R&R. Pweeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase. you'd make me very very happy :D If i don't get reviews soon I'm gonna quit posting this. I don't wanna waste space.  
  
Disclaimer: Check chapter one.  
  
P.S. If anybody else is pissed off about the way they changed Faramir's character in the Two Towers movie from the book, put that in your review :D i am really mad about that. He was sooooo honorable in the book and they made him just like Boromir in the movie. Grrr.  
  
  
  
"What's that, Mister Frodo? It looks like a rider, but on a golden horse. It's coming right towards us!" Sam cried a day after Honora had left the camp.  
  
"Whoever it is, let them come. I am much to weary to worry about it. I've lost all hope, Sam. I don't think I can go on much further. It's heavy, so heavy now, and I can see the eye now even in my waking hours. It's growing stronger, so much stronger." Frodo said as he sat down on the dead wastelands of Mordor.  
  
Suddenly he began to hear a voice in his head, but it was not the evil whisper of Sauron. It was a gentle voice, it reminded him much of Galadriel's voice when they entered the forest of Lorien.  
  
"Frodo, I am looking for you, please do not hide from me if you have not perished on these horrid wastelands. I have been sent by Lord Aragorn, the King of Gondor, and Mithrandir the White. I have seen an unheard of friendship between an Elf and a Dwarf and met a joyful hobbit named Perigrin Took. I have a pin given to me by Lord Aragorn, it was made by my friend Galadriel in the forests of Lorien. It is in the shape of a green leaf. Please hide no longer, I have been sent to help you." It called in his mind.  
  
"She's calling for me, Sam. She says Aragorn and Gandalf sent her, that she has met Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin. She knows of Galadriel and says they are friends and that she has a pin from Aragorn that she gave him." Frodo said to Sam.  
  
"I am riding upon a golden horse named Anarvende. If you can hear my voice please call her name. She will hear and take me to you." The voice said again.  
  
"Who is? Frodo? Mister Frodo, are you all right? Who's calling for you?" Sam asked worried.  
  
"The golden rider you saw. Can you still see her, Sam?" Frodo asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, Mister Frodo, it looks like she's looking for something. Are you sure you can trust her?" Sam asked nervously.  
  
"We have no choice, Sam. I've lost all hope." Frodo said quietly. " Anarvende! Come to me! Anarvende!" he called in as loud a voice as he could muster. His strength was gone, he felt like he could just fall to the ground and die at any moment. They heard the neigh of a horse in the distance and then the sound of horse hoofs galloping towards them.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing, Mister Frodo, cause she's coming now and she's coming fast. There's no chance we can get away from her now." Sam said and drew out Sting as he sat down next to his master.  
  
The horse stopped a few paces away and the rider dismounted. She looked around for a moment and then spotted the two hobbits huddled on the ground next to each other, one in an Elven cloak and the other in a black one with a sword drawn.  
  
"You may rest your sword, little hobbit. I mean you no harm, I was sent here by Lord Aragorn and Mithrandir." She said gently. It was then that they noticed that she was an Elf. "Here is the pin my master, King Aragorn gave to me to prove to you that I was not a foe." She said as she pulled the pin from a pocket within her own cloak.  
  
Sam took it quickly and examined it carefully. "It is the pin Galadiel gave Aragorn, Mister Frodo." But Frodo did not answer, he merely sat and watched her with half open eyes. Indeed, the presence of the Eye had lessened at her arrival but now he was so weary from his struggle with it that he could hardly keep his eyes open.  
  
"You have been battling with the Eye, I can tell, Master Hobbit. Is there anything I could do to ease the pain?" She asked cautiously and took a step towards him.  
  
"You already have, just your presence has eased the pain. What is your name?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"I am called Honora by some. To others Larana, and to others still the Lady of the Light." She replied gently and knelt beside him.  
  
"I shall call you Honora, I like that name the best and it seems to suit you better than Larana." Frodo said so quietly that Sam could not hear. "I just need to rest a while and then I will be ready to walk again."  
  
"You will not need to walk, Master Frodo, we can ride upon Anarvende now. But rest now, for it is still a days ride to the mountain. Rest well, Frodo." She said but he was already in a deep sleep before she finished speaking.  
  
"Did you really see Pippin? And Legolas and Gimli?" Sam asked after a moment.  
  
"I would not tell a lie, though, it seems only Mithrandir trusts me. I jumped the wall of Minas Tirith when they barred the gates from me and they have not quite started to trust me yet." She answered.  
  
"Why did you climb the wall? Why did you need into the City of Gondor?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was in the service of Lord Faramir, the son of the Steward of Gondor and I had urgent news to give him. They were going to make me wait ten whole days before letting me into the City." She answered.  
  
"Was the rest of the fellowship all right when you last saw them. There was only seven of us I guess, seeing as Gandalf died in the mines of Moira and Boromir we hear died when we left the fellowship." Sam asked.  
  
"They all seemed quite healthy except for the other hobbit perhaps. He was staying in the House of Healing with Faramir and it looked as if he had been injured. I do not know his name though, I'm afraid. It wasn't Peregrin though." She answered.  
  
"The other hobbit must have been Merry, then. I hope he's okay." Sam said, feeling joy for the first time in a long while at news of his companions, knowing they had not yet perished.  
  
Frodo woke from a peaceful slumber the next morning to find Sam sleeping beside him and Honora standing watch a few feet away. She went over to her pack a few moments later and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth . "What's that?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning, Master Frodo, I hope you rested well. As for what's in my hand, you're just going to have to wait and find out." Frodo looked and her uneasily. "There's no need to worry, it's nothing harmful, I assure you."  
  
"Very well then, keep your secret." Frodo said as he stood up and stretched. "I do believe I haven't slept as well as I did last night since leaving Lorien."  
  
" It's good to know my presence comes in handy for something." Honora said sarcastically as she pushed some rocks into a circle with her feet. "Now, on with the surprise." She pointed a finger and the ring of circle and they had themselves a lovely little fire in no time.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Frodo demanded. "Put it out! The Orcs will see!"  
  
"It's magic and no, the Orcs won't see because only you and I and Sam when he awakes will be able to see the flames and there will be no smoke."  
  
"I didn't know you knew magic. You're sure the Orcs..or the Eye wont see the fire?" He asked again.  
  
"I'm positive. And even if the Eye did look this way, it would not be bothered. It has seen me in these lands before, sometimes with others, sometimes without. He would take no notice, but, in any case, the Eye is fixed on Lord Aragorn and the other Captains of the West. They should be invading the Black Gates as we speak. Though, if we don't hurry, I'm afraid it will all be for naught." She said.  
  
"Well then, let's hurry." Frodo said and kicked Sam in the side. "Come on, Sam. Wake up."  
  
Sam jumped to his feet. "What's happened? What's going on?" He demanded and looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, Sam, but I have a feeling Honora is going to make us that breakfast you've been wishing for since we arrived." Frodo said happily.  
  
"Ah, so it's been a good breakfast you've been wanting. Well, how does fried eggs and bacon sound to you? With a side of fried mushrooms?" She asked as she pulled the food out of her pack.  
  
"But you're an Elf! Don't you eat lembas like the Lady of the Wood gave to us?" Sam asked.  
  
"No! I hate the stuff. I only eat it when I absolutely must. I guess that's what comes of living away from the Elves for so long. I've been living with Men and Wizards since I was a child. I guess I've acquired their tastes." She smiled.  
  
"We've been living on lembas for weeks now, I've almost forgotten what real food tastes like." Sam exclaimed. "And thank goodness you came to us, too, cause we were nearly out of lembas. Probably only had two more days left."  
  
"Well, that would never have done. What, with you escorting the ring- bearer through the Dark Lands." She said as she started to fry the bacon on a pan that she carried in her bag.  
  
"If you don't mind, Lady Honora, would you let me cook the breakfast? You haven't rested yet and it's been so long since I've gotten to cook anything." Sam asked.  
  
"I will get no rest until my errand is fulfilled, but cook the food if you wish. I will go check on Anarvende." She said and handed over the cooking to Sam.  
  
She began to speak softly to the horse and stroke it's neck, the mare gave a soft whinny. "En le lelya, Mel. You need some food this morning too? Yes, I hate these lands too." Suddenly the horse's ears perked up and she gave a loud neigh. "What is it? What's he saying? I cannot return to him yet. I am in Lord Aragorn's command now. Shhh shhh, calm yourself. Go for a run."  
  
The horse huffed and shook her mane. "Go on, Anarvende. I'll call for you in a while and then I'll give you your breakfast." She neighed and galloped away.  
  
"You can speak with a horse?" Sam asked as he watched her from the cooking fire.  
  
"Only the truly magnificent of beasts will speak with me." She said as she walked further away from the camp.  
  
"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.  
  
"To talk to some more beasts." She said as she walked out of their sight.  
  
"I don't know Mister Frodo, sometimes she seems like your able to trust her and then she walks off and leaves you there in the middle of Mordor with a fire! How do we know she's not working for Saruman? She was brought up by him, is what she said last night." Sam said quietly.  
  
"She has Aragorn's pin, she was sent to us." Frodo said as he sat next to Sam by the fire.  
  
"What if she killed Strider and then took his pin?" Sam asked.  
  
"Then how would she know where we were? Why would she come to us and help us, rather than kill us and take the ring?" Frodo countered.  
  
"You have no need to fear me. Elves seldom lie, even one banished from Elven society like myself." Honora said as she walked back.  
  
"Your done talking to your beasts already? When we first started out on this thing we were warned that Saruman used animals as spies. How do we know you have not called on them to spy on us?" Sam asked dangerously. He needed to make sure his master was safe.  
  
"I have called to us, Tzarinita of the Great Wolves of old, and Lokrantara of the Great Eagles. Lokrantara will fly to Minas Tirith with a message for Lord Faramir and Tzarinita will bear me, if he will, to Mount Doom, as you and Master Frodo will be riding upon Anarvende." She said sarcastically. "Does that sound up to your standards, Master Sam?"  
  
"Eagles and wolves? And where would they come from, Lady Honora? There are no forests for miles in which a wolf would like to live and the Eye would see any Eagle flying over the skies of Mordor." Sam replied in the same tone.  
  
"Alas! You have no faith left in the legends of old! Or have you not heard them? I do not know what lore you have in your Shire but this is how it was told to me when I was but a lass." She said quietly.  
  
"In the old world, before the last age came to an end, there were Elves, Dwarves, Eagles, and Wolves as the great realms of Middle-Earth. Men had not yet come from the other side of the Great Sea and I they had heard nothing of Hobbits, whether they existed or not, at that point in time, is beyond my knowledge. The Elves dwelled in the forests, as we still do now, and we lived in a great three way alliance with the Eagles and Wolves. The Dwarves stayed within their mountains and rarely emerged. When they did, they were treated with kindness but not ever entered into the great alliance. (Perhaps this is where the tension between the Elves and Dwarves started.) The Elves, Eagles, and Wolves needed this alliance to fend off the evils of Mordor, for even then if was a foul place. " She told.  
  
" But the evils of the Dark Land were far worse than the evils it holds now. Perhaps with the exception of the Dark Lord. Elves had not yet been tortured and corrupted to darkness to become Orcs and the Goblins had not yet risen from the dark crevices of the Earth.  
  
"In these times the Elves, Eagles, and Wolves were fighting a war against the demons of the ancient world. "  
  
"Like the Balrog that killed Gandalf in the mines of Moria?" Frodo asked quietly.  
  
"Mithrandir did not perish, but the demons were far worse. Balrogs were considered weak among the demons that existed there and were often banished from the Dark Lands." She answered.  
  
"Who did not perish? And how would you know?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Mithrandir, or Gandalf as you call him, did not perish in the mines. And I know this because it was he and Lord Aragorn that sent me to you in the horrid dark land." She replied.  
  
"Prove that Gandalf sent you, describe him to us!" Frodo cried and stood up.  
  
"He has changed much since I had sen him before, all in grey with the large pointed hat that Saruman despised and a staff of gnarled wood. But now he has changed. He wears white now, not grey, he is now the head of the Order of Wizards. He stands proud, but I can see he has been through a great ordeal. And his worry for you also wears down on him. He carries no staff now. He must have lost it at the bottom of the mine. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Master Frodo?" She asked.  
  
"Then has Saruman been killed? If Gandalf is now the head of the Order." Sam asked.  
  
"No, Saruman is still alive, but devoid of power and locked in the tower of Isengard. He is guarded by the Ents and cannot escape unless he somehow manages to create an army from dust large enough to overpower the might of the great tree lords." She answered. "Is our breakfast nearly ready, Sam? We must hurry if there is any hope of Lord Aragorn being victorious in battle at the gates."  
  
They enjoyed their small breakfast but quickly had to pack up their camp and get ready for the trip. Honora called to Anarvende and the gave the mare a couple carrots and a head of lettuce.  
  
"You know where you are going, Frodo?" She asked as the picked him up and set him upon the golden stallions back.  
  
"I do, Mount Doom is easy enough to see. I'm afraid, though, that I have never ridden any beast without a saddle." He said uneasily as he clutched the mane.  
  
"You have no need to worry, Master Frodo, Anarvende will not let you fall, but if you feel uncomfortable you can tell her to slow her pace." She said and lifted Sam up onto the horse behind Frodo. "Nornoro, Anarvende. Col Hobbits ana Morna Oron." She whispered to the horse and stepped away. "Are you not coming then, Honora?" Sam asked with a frown.  
  
"I will catch up with you once Lokrantara and Tzarinita have arrived. I will not be long, I assure you." She replied and whispered once more for Anarvende to run to the mountain.  
  
The stallion neighed and shook out it's mane before galloping away towards the dark mountain looming before them in the distance. Honora watched in silence as they rode off but she soon linked her mind with Sam's.  
  
"Sam, I feel something on the road ahead. It's eager for the arrival of the One Ring. Be watchful. Be wary. Keep Frodo safe at all costs, he is the one hope left to Middle-Earth." she spoke in his mind.  
  
"Look, Mister Frodo, over there!" Sam pointed from the back of Anarvende. Frodo looked where he was pointing and saw a great looming figure flying in lazy circles over the wastes of Mordor.  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked, afraid the Nazgul had finally found them. "To me it looks like a big bird. Maybe thats the big Eagle Honora was talking about." Sam said in awe as he watched the big beast circle lower and lower towards the ground. "I hope so, Sam. I don't think I could stand another battle now." Frodo said quietly as they continued towards the dark mountain looming before them. 


	4. 4 Hope is what saves us

Okay, so here comes the next chapter. And I just REALLY REALLY REALLY want to thank Red Dragon for REVIEWING!!! The only reason I'm still putting this up is because of that one review! See how much difference ONE review can make? Thanx Red Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: Check Chapter One  
  
PS. Red Dragon: Yeah, I don't exactly like reading all those romance stories with Legolas in them because the chicks in them just go to MUSH when they meet. It's not right.  
  
Davie: Thanx for reviewing too, even though I kinda made you :* love ya, thanx  
  
"Lokrantara, I find great joy in your presence." Honora said to the great bird that sat perched upton a boulder near-bye.  
  
"As do I find joy in your presence, Larana." The eagle spoke gently in the common tongue. "Why have you called me to you?"  
  
"I need you to send a message to Lord Faramir of Minas Tirith. Tell him I will come to him as soon as possible but for now my errand is in the wastes of Mordor and I will not be back for a few weeks, if luck holds with me." She said and stroked the eagles neck.  
  
"I will take this message to Lord Faramir of Minas Tirith, if only we could meet more often. The last time we were together was five and twenty years before this." Lokrantara said mournfully.  
  
"We will meet again, when I am finished this task. I will ask permission from my master and will go to your home in the Misty Mountains." Honora said.  
  
"Very well, Larana, I will take this message to Lord Faramir of Minas Tirith and then I will wait for you at my home. Good luck on your errand, may the Grace of the Sky be with you." Lokrantara said and flapped her great wings once to lift her off the ground. "There is a grey blur coming this way at great speed across the wastelands."  
  
"It should be Tzarinita of the Wolves. I have called him to me as well, for Anarvende is carrying come companions of mine." Honora answered.  
  
"Tzarinita? It has been almost a thousand years since I last met with Tzarinita! Oh, what joy to meet two old friends on the same occasion!" The large bird exclaimed.  
  
"Honora! And if my eyes do not deceive me, I would have to say it was the great Lokrantara as well! I did not expect to see you here, my flying friend." Tzarinita called as he came running towards the two, as big as the mightiest horse.  
  
"Nor did I expect to see you, Tzarinita. How have you fared since our last meeting?" Lokrantara asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected in such uncertain times. I'm afraid the Eagles and the Wolves have passed into legend. And I fear the Elves will not be far behind." The great wolf said sadly.  
  
"This is one Elf who will not pass away over the Sea. When I have finished all there is for me to accomplish in Middle-Earth I will cast myself over the Falls of Anduin and go to my homeland there." Honora said sternly.  
  
"Yes, we all know of your heritage, Honored One. But come, why have you summoned us here?" Tzarinta asked.  
  
"If you would bear me, as you once did, to the Dark Mountain, that is all I would ask of you. Lokrantara has already agreed to take a message to the White City for me." Honora said.  
  
"I would gladly bear you, My Lady. But when that is done, when would we meet again? For surely it has been too long." Tzarinita asked.  
  
"Then meet again with Lokrantara at her home in the Misty Mountains, for that is where I shall go as soon as I am free to do so." Honora suggested.  
  
"Yes, Tzarinita, your presence would be most welcome in my home." Lokrantara said happily.  
  
"Very well then, we will all meet again in a few months time at the home of Lokrantara in the Misty Mountains." He declared and knelt down to let Honora climb onto his back.  
  
"Thank you, Lokrantara for taking my message. And thank you, Tzarinita for bearing me like a beast of burden." Honora said gratefully. The Great Eagles gave a cry and leapt into the air, circling slowly to gain altitude above the dead wastelands that scanned for as far as the eye could see around them.  
  
"You are not a burden, My Lady, and I would gladly bear you to the farthest corner of Middle-Earth. Who would not proudly bear the Honored One? All hail, Honora!" He cried. "You should regain your birth right, My Lady, instead of wandering around here in the wilds and wastelands."  
  
"A thrown is no place for me, my friend, nor will it ever be." She said softly. "But come, the Hobbits must have a good three hour lead on us now."  
  
The great beast gave a growl and bound into action. Honora buried her hands deep into the thick grey fur of Tzarinita's neck and held on as tight as she could. After a while she slipped into reverie, the Elven state of conscious sleep, keeping aware of her surroundings.  
  
  
  
"She's on her way now, Sam." Frodo said softly as the held tightly onto Anarvende's mane. "How do you know, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"I can feel her. The Ring isn't such a burden when she's near. She's coming to us." Frodo answered.  
  
Almost half an hour later they could see a dark blur moving across the wastelands behind them. They both shared a moment of fear, thinking the Nazgul were coming for them, but they soon saw a glimpse of white-blonde hair and knew it was Honora on the back of the Great Wolf she had spoke of earlier.  
  
Frodo pulled gently on the reins to slow Anarvende to a brisk walk. They both turned to watch their saviors arrival. She smiled when she saw them but her smile was troubled.  
  
"How long have you stayed at this pace?" She asked with worry.  
  
"Only since you came into our view." Frodo asked. "Why? What has happened?"  
  
"We must hurry. Sauron's emissary has already rode forth to start the negotiations with the Captains of the West. Hold on, young Hobbits" Honora said. "Carin orme, Anarvende!" (Make haste, Anarvende!)  
  
The horse gave a neigh and bound into motion, setting off at a quick gallop. "Mando ana te, Velice Narmo!" (Keep to them, Great Wolf!) Tzarinita kept pace with Anarvende for the next hour as they rode together to Mount Doom.  
  
Honora suddenly felt a great tension, as if some evil was near. "Hauta! Anarvende! Velice Narmo!"(Stop! Anarvende! Great Wolf!) Both mounts came to a sudden halt.  
  
"What is it? Why are we stopped?" Sam asked nervously from Anarvende's back.  
  
"Quiet!" Honora hissed as she listened carefully to the sounds of the dead wastelands of Mordor. "Trolls! Frodo, Sam, go on ahead, as fast as you can! I will catch up to you when I am able. You should reach the mountain within an hour if you go Anarvende's fastest." She ordered. "Noro lim, Anarvende! Noro lim!" (Ride fast, Anarvende! Ride fast!) The great horse gave a whinny and galloped away as fast as she could.  
  
"Well, Honora, do we go to battle together now?" Tzarinita asked with a growl.  
  
"Wait, Tzarinita. There sounds like there may be many. We will try to avoid any fight if possible. Trolls ... they should not have been created." She said in disgust.  
  
"They were made as a mockery of Ents, if I'm not mistaken." Tzarinita said as he moved stealthily towards a large boulder they could hide behind.  
  
"The Ents faded into myth a very long time ago. There have been no Entlings in almost an age. Trolls on the other hand, seem to be as abundant as air." She said sourly."Quiet now, Tzarinita. They are coming." She whispered and slid silently off the great wolfs back.  
  
"We do as the Eye commands us to do, Gustorv! And just because your too weak to lead your troll around, doesn't give you any right to slow down the rest of us!" A harsh voice growled.  
  
"Shut up, you two! I heard something. Nobody make a sound." A demanding voice ordered.  
  
One of the trolls gave a loud roar and started towards the boulder they were hiding behind. They could feel the vibrations of its huge feet as it lumbered closer. It's huge ugly face suddenly loomed over them. It gave a loud roar, Honora made a look of disgust at it's bad breath.  
  
"Looks like your boy's found something." One of the Orcs said happily. "Let's go see what it is."  
  
Honora notched her bow with an arrow and aimed it carefully at the trolls eye. She fired it into the beasts eye and the troll gave a loud roar in pain. She hastily crawled back up onto Tzarinita's back. "Nornoro, Velice Narmo! Nornoro oa ho Hobbits!" (Run, Great Wolf! Run away from the Hobbits)  
  
Tzarinita gave a great roar and bound away from their place of hiding. They had had no reckoning of how many foe they would have been against and now they were thankful of Honora's thinking, for there were more than a dozen trolls and twice as many Orcs.  
  
  
  
" Ilya na vanwa! Na la estel mi sina mahta! Vamme voronwa." (All is lost! There is no hope in this fight! We will not endure.)" Honora heard a familiar voice cry out in her head almost three quarters of an hour later.  
  
She closed her eyes and willed herself to link her mind to Legolas over the miles of dead wasteland between them. "Uin anta amba, Legolas. I mahta na la or." (Do not give up, Legolas. The fight is not over.)  
  
"When will it be over? When will peace begin?" He demanded.  
  
"Hope is what saves us, Legolas. Do not give up hope." She soothed.  
  
"Man lume selma i Heri pel?" (What hour will the Lady return?) He asked half distracted, from the battle.  
  
"Ve rato ve inye lotesse, Legolas. Ve rato ve inye lotesse." (As soon as I can, Legolas. As soon as I can." She replied."Tzarinita, are they still following us?" Honora asked.  
  
"I do not believe so, Honora. I think we're safe." Tzarinita answered.  
  
"Go back to the Hobbits then. I am supposed to be protecting them." She ordered.  
  
Suddenly there was a great disturbance in the air. Tzarinita froze absolutely still and Honora could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise.  
  
"Something has gone amiss, the Eye is angry." She said quietly. "Hurry, Tzarinita, as fast as you can, get me to Mount Doom."  
  
Tzarinita bound across the barren landscape towards the smoking mountain but when they arrived they found the molten rock was already flowing down its side. And sitting on a small island in the middle of the lava were the two hobbits.  
  
"Frodo! Sam!" Honora called helplessly on the other side of the molten gap. "Is there no way you can get across, Tzarinita?"  
  
"I can swim in water, Honora, but not in melting rock. And the gap is too big for me to jump and growing all the time. Not even Anarvende could jump that river." Tzarinita replied.  
  
"Anarvende? Where is Anarvende?" She cried in fear.  
  
The horse neighed and galloped towards her at the mention of her name. She shifted her feet nervously at the melted rock flowing before them.  
  
"We must leave now, Honora. The melted rock is flowing around behind us. We will soon be closed in and trapped just like them!" Tzarinita cried.  
  
"I cannot leave them, Tzarinita! I swore to Lord Aragorn that I would protect them." She cried as she slid from his back.  
  
"What good will it do, Lord Aragorn, or these Hobbits, if your dead, Honored One? You cannot help them! Do not let your sacrifice be in vain!" Tzarinita ordered and scooped her back onto his back. He called to Anarvende to follow and they quickly got out of dangers way.  
  
"Frodo! Sam!" She cried. The call of a Great Eagle made her look up to the sky and in relief she saw Mithrandir riding upon one of the greatest Eagles followed by to smaller ones.  
  
"Mithrandir! They are trapped on a small island in the lava! I could not save them! Please help them!" She called to the powerful wizards mind.  
  
"Do not fret, Honora! Go back to your Master. I will take care of the two hobbits." Mithrandir called in a booming voice from where he was mounted upon the Eagles back.  
  
Honora wearily slid off the back of the Great Wolf and sat down on the dead earth of Mordor. And she wept now for she truly just realized how close they could have been to losing all they loved and cherished. She wept for the undying hope the Men of Gondor had and the bravery and valour of those who had lost their lives for the cause of good. She wept for those who's wills had been strong enough to endure the threat of the Eye. And finally, she wept for those who had not been as strong, for those who had succumbed to the Eye and were corrupted by its power. Like Saruman, who was more of a father to her than any other. And for all the Elves who had been tortured and corrupted into Orcs.  
  
It is said that now, in the place she wept grows a grand tree with a trunk of silver and leaves of gold. They call it the Hope Tree for that is why, they say, it is there. To show that hope can survive, even in the most horrible of places. 


	5. 5 The unhappy return

AHHHH Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I'm sorry happy! And I'm sorry about the spacing and all that crap but I can't fix it! WAAAAHHHHH! I'd been sitting here for like 45 minutes trying to get it to work right and it's still not. Hopefully though, with the help of some divine intervention, this chapter will be GOOD! :D  
  
Mija: Thank you! And I'm trying to separate the dialogue and paragraphs as hard as I can but my computer is having a brain fart and it's not going over too well. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it. :D  
  
Usako: Thank you for your excitement. Yay! And yeah, I've always liked fairy tales and stuff like that too so thats why I absolutely looooooooooooove writing this story. :D And this time... I HAVE THE PLOT ALREADY ALL WORKED OUT!!! yay! I swear this has to be a first for that. lol. Thank you.  
  
Aramer: I was kinda worried about all the whole adding another character into the story because I don't usually like reading those kind of stories because like yeah, they're usually girls who are like falling over themselves to get at Legolas or Aragorn or one of the other many hot peole they had cast in the movie. So, I'm really glad you like it, but I'm just gonna have to warn you all....  
  
THIS IS A ROMANCE. . . yeah, this chapter is actually the start of the whole "mushy" bit. Sorry if it depresses you, the next chapter though, she kix some a$$. :D  
  
Honora rode through the gates of the White City four days after the Ring had been destroyed to find the people of Gondor still in celebration. She had missed her masters coronation by one day and now they were waiting for some other grand event, but of what purpose no one knew.  
  
"Honora!" She heard a name called as she came through the gates and was greeted by Legolas galloping towards her on a white steed.  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement to him. "Legolas, it does me well to know you have not sustained injury in battle."  
  
"As does it do me well to see you have not come to harm in those cursed lands." He said happily as he took one of her hands. "I thank you for calling to me in battle. I had lost hope and was ready to give up."  
  
"You called to me, Legolas. I merely gave you comfort." She said softly and withdrew her hand. "Where is Lord Faramir?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He is in the Citadel, I believe. Or with the Lady Eowyn in the gardens to the House of Healing. I warn you, he has become fond of her." Legolas said dejectedly.  
  
"Why would you need to warn me, Master Elf? It does my heart good to hear that a woman has finally won his heart." She said. "Faramir and I were never anything more than friends."  
  
"I am sorry, My Lady, I did not mean to imply. . ." Legolas trailed off at a loss of words.  
  
"It is quite alright, My Lord, many have assumed the same." She assured him as they rode towards the Citadel together.  
  
"There is a banquet tonight, will you be attending?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I am weary from my travels and I doubt I have anything in my wardrobe suitable for a royal banquet." She said apologetically.  
  
"Then should I escort you to your chambers and ask Lord Faramir to come to you when you wake?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That is a tempting offer, My Lord, and I would gladly accept if Lord Faramir had not called to me in urgency on my third day in Mordor." She said and motioned Anarvende into a trot.  
  
"Honora." Legolas said as he quickened his own horse pace to keep up. "You will not lose me so easy. I owe you my life. Had you not, comforted me, as you say, in battle, I would have been slain."  
  
Honora turned and put a finger onto his lips. "Do not say such things. How would you know? As a lesson to the future, My Lord, do not lose hope. Aiquen vanwa estel, vanwa ilya." (Whoever loses hope, loses all.)  
  
Legolas slowly lowered his lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. " Hiruvalye nar er nya saro." (You are still my saviour.) He whispered as he caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes slowly and let out a soft sigh. He gently kissed her again but it was cut short when Anarvende took an impatient step forward. She quietly laughed and turned away in embarrassment.  
  
"Honora, there is no need to be embarrassed." He said and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Don't, Legolas. Please, don't do that again." She said quietly and galloped away from him towards the Citadel.  
  
"Honora, you are back! It does me well to see you again. How was your journey?" Faramir asked when she entered the Citadel. He had been waiting in the front room when she arrived, but she had a feeling it was not for her.  
  
"I have fared well, My Lord. And you? I hear you have found a new interest." She answered as he stepped forward and embraced her in a hug of affection. "Is it she that you are waiting for?"  
  
"You have amazing skills at perception, Honora." Faramir said.  
  
"You would not wait for me at the door, My Lord. So tell me about her, friend, what is she like? How did you meet?" She asked.  
  
"She is Eowyn, sister of Eomer, King of the Mark after King Theoden's unfortunate fall in battle. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. Long flowing tresses of golden hair and a strong and flawless beauty." He said with a sigh as he stared off into space.  
  
"She indeed sounds wonderful, my Lord. How did you meet?" Honora asked, wishing that someday she may too have the feeling her friend was in now. Love. She had never experienced that. Not even in a family's definition, Saruman she knew had once cared for her, but only because of the magic ability within her. It was powerful, he said, and needed to be nurtured correctly.  
  
"She tried to escape the House of Healing, for she too was injured in battle. Her brother was absolutely mortified when he found that she had ridden to battle in the guise of a man. She was struck by the Nazgul Lord and thought to be dead. I am thankful she is not. She wished to go back into battle as soon as she became conscious again but the Master Healer would not allow it.  
  
"She came to me to try to get me to order the healer to let her go. I would not consent and she grew quite upset. She and I both longed for battle and so it was often that we would walk in the gardens of the House of Healing. That is how we met, Honora. And what of you? I hear you have quite the admirer." Faramir asked.  
  
Honora rose a brow in question and Faramir laughed. "Do not look at me so! You know of whom I speak. The Elf that is slightly lacking in mind has become quite fond of you. Rumor has it a secret romance is brewing." Faramir jested.  
  
"You know not of what you speak, Faramir. He is royalty, you know I hold a grudge against all Elven royalty. He is no exception." Honora said as her cheeks flushed a bright crimson at the remembrance of her and Legolas' stolen moment.  
  
"Then why do you blush so? Is what my scout said true? Did they truly see your lips together only an hour ago at the gates?" Faramir jested.  
  
"Hush, Faramir. I do not wish to speak of it, although, if it was seen by a scout of yours it will be gossiped about all over the city like a wild fire by nightfall. If the scout is who I believe it is, that is. Rior?" She said as she blushed another shade darker.  
  
"Ah, you know my company much to well. But I will not speak of it to any other if you do not wish it to be so. But I must know, what happened between you and the Prince of Mirkwood in the dark of Mordor?" Faramir asked once more.  
  
"I am not obligated to tell you any longer, Faramir, I am no longer in your service. But I will tell you because you are my friend. Nothing. Nothing happened in the dark of Mordor. We spoke, he told Lord Aragorn not to trust me and then we parted. I went to the ringbearer, he stayed with the Captains of the West. We spoke in mind once in battle and I told him not to give up hope until the battle was drawn. That is all there is to speak of of my relationship with Elven royalty." She said proudly.  
  
"Ah, but you seem to have left out the best part. What happened at the gate? Continue with your tale." Faramir replied.  
  
"There is no tale to tell. What Rior reported to you is all there is to know." She said and longed to change the subject for she was sure the color of her cheeks was now past that of a ripe cherry.  
  
"A kiss for no reason in the middle of the street? Is that Elven tradition?" He jested.  
  
"Enough from you. Why was it that you called me on my journey? What event had happened to worry you so?" She asked seriously.  
  
Faramir's jovial mood quickly diminished at the mention of the urgent call. "I saw him again. The one who stalks you."  
  
"Outside the City of Gondor? He wouldn't dare come this far!" She exclaimed, her hand instinctively going to the hilt of her sword.  
  
"He dares far more than you believe of him. I did not see him outside the city, Honora, I saw him within. Shrouded in a dark cloak with the hood pulled over his head so as to hide his face. I would have slain him then had I not known of how you wished to save him. I warn you, though, should he be discovered by any other man in the city he will not receive such ignorance. Orcs are not welcome in this city, even if he has only been half mutated." He warned.  
  
"Within the city! Is he mad?" Honora exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Am I interrupting something, my Lord? I can come back at a later time, if you wish it to be so." A voice said from behind them. Honora turned to see a woman who could only have been Faramir's beloved Eowyn for the long flowing golden hair was present and Honora could see she was indeed a shieldmaiden. The way she carried herself was far too strong and proud for her to be anything less.  
  
"You interrupt nothing, Lady Eowyn. I was just on my way to leave. It is an honor to meet to woman who has finally managed to steal my friends heart. Congratulations you must indeed be the powerful shieldmaiden he spoke of, for no other would be able to do so." Honora said courteously. "I am called Honora, I greet you."  
  
"I am indeed Eowyn, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well. He has spoke of you often in your absence and I am glad to finally be able to meet the woman of which his tales were about." Eowyn said graciously as she walked towards them. Faramir took one of her hands within his own and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"His tales are false then, for I have done nothing of which tales could be made of." Honora apologized.  
  
"He spoke also of your modesty. Though, if he has been filling my head with fairy tales then he will have to be punished I suppose." Eowyn said in jest.  
  
"Indeed he shall." Honora said in mock-seriousness. There jests were cut short when a man ran into the hall, heavily bleeding from his shoulder.  
  
"My Lord! There is an Orc within the city! But all the men are afraid to go near it, it feels like the attack of a Nazgul!" He cried as he staggered towards them.  
  
"Anarvende!" Honora called. "I cannot believe he has dared this much. He will pay for this, I swear." 


	6. 6 The Joyful Family Reunion

To my reviewers :D  
  
Mija: Uh oh, it keeps getting thicker too! Ain't that cool. . . oops! I wasn't supposed to reveal anything...was I?  
  
Kara J: I hate reading stories where theres girls in it and they're just like "Oh I can't go on any longer! Your just going to have to carry me, hun!" lol I can't stand them!  
  
Doyle: Thanx, I will! :D It's great to get reviews!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
She ran out of the Citadel just as Anarvende was coming to her, she leapt upon the mares back and ran to where she could see an obvious commotion. As she has assumed there was the Half-Orc on the back of a blood- mare, terrorizing the people and setting fire to all he could with the torch in his right hand. She saw the guards who were supposed to be protecting the people flee in terror with the evil he emanated and she was Legolas and her Lord Aragorn and the small Dwarf named Gimli trying there hardest to face their terror. Legolas fired his bow but the arrow fell to the ground at the last moment as if there were some hidden wall between the Half-Orc and the arrow.  
  
Angrily she pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it in her bow. He still had not taken any notice of her as he was enjoying ravaging the City of Men far too much. She pulled the string back to her ear and took aim at the hand holding the torch. She released the string and the phoenix feather-tipped arrow found its mark in the Half-Orcs wrist.  
  
He screamed in anger and plucked the arrow out of his wrist, looking around for the Man who had pierced his flesh until his eyes fell on the immortal Elf on the back of a golden horse still holding her bow. He smiled in malice and nudged the blood-mare forward at a slow walk towards Honora. The people between them quickly scurried out of the Half-Orcs way until he finally stood before her.  
  
"Hello, Brother."  
  
The Half-Orc smiled evilly at her as the people around them gasped in horror at the announcement of their relation. "The pleasure is mine, Sister. Still protecting these simple minded creatures."  
  
"What are you doing here, Kirok?" She demanded, ignoring his ignorant question.  
  
"Looking for you, of course. Haven't you guessed by now that I will continue to hunt you until you are turned? I figured since you've been banished from all the Elvish realms the Men would be next. You wouldn't go to the Dwarves unless they were the last possible choice. And of course you would cling to a member of the royalty of Men. So here I am, and so are you." He explained and caressed a clawed finger across her cheek.  
  
She inwardly recoiled, but on the outside she showed him no emotion. "I will not turn, so you are wasting your time. Not even by the worst torture you could dream of would I join you." She said determinedly.  
  
"I can dream of some pretty gruesome tortures. Things a beautiful Elf like you would rather die than go through. Worse than the injuries I gave you in the South." He said menacingly as he withdrew his finger.  
  
"Anarvende! Nor vanwie i ando!" (Anarvende! Ride past the gates!) She said, ignoring his comment. She knew he would follow her. As she rode past she saw Legolas watching her with a look of worry on his face. He felt helpless, she knew.  
  
Once she had ridden past the gates she continued into the clearing before the city, still devastated with the effects of the war against Mordor. She turned to face her brother sorrowfully for she knew this time she could not let him live. There was no hope left in saving him, he could only cause more menace and pain now.  
  
"I'm going to kill you this time, Kirok." She said as he stopped almost five fathoms away, a safe enough distance. "This seems like a place you would like to die at. In the destruction and filth of battle." She withdrew another phoenix feather-tipped arrow and notched it into her bow. She pulled the string back.  
  
"Honora. Lotesse qualme tulin linte." (May death come swiftly.) He called. She paused in confusion and hesitated. Perhaps there was still hope, perhaps he could still be saved.  
  
Kirok smirked and charged towards her, drawing his swords has he did. She barely had time to make Anarvende move before he reached her and with a wide sweeping slash cut open a gash on her arm. She looked down at her arm and smiled.  
  
"You have never drawn my blood before, Kirok. What will happen when it drips to the ground? Shall we find out? Or shall I kill you myself?" She asked prophetically.  
  
"Kill me yourself, if you can. Draw to you no aid, we will see who is indeed stronger." Kirok challenged.  
  
"Then I must bind my arm." She said and put the arrow back in his quiver and the bow over her shoulder. She tore a strip off of her cloak and wrapped it tightly around the would so her blood would not fall. Then she drew two long-handled knives from their sheaths behind her back and readied herself for battle. "Today you will die by the blades of Ulor, our brother that you murdered. May he be avenged." She linked her mind to Anarvende and together they moved as one. She charged forward, wielding the twin blades with deadly skill.  
  
To the onlookers in the city it looked like a sparring match but to the participants it was as real and as deadly as ever. She charged past him slashing open his arm as he had done to her. She felt no pain in her wound, and she knew he felt no pain in his. They had not been created to feel pain.  
  
"We are even now." Kirok said as he turned to face her.  
  
"We are far from finished, Kirok! One of us must lye dead first." She said as she stopped Anarverde ten fathoms away.  
  
"Then this is to be a battle to the death and not to the turning?" He asked in mock surprise.  
  
"A battle to the turning would take eternity. This ends today." She said and quickly drew her bow and arrow. She caught him in the left of his chest but he did not even move. "I forgot, you do not have a heart."  
  
He smirked and charged her again but Anarvende was a much faster runner than Kirok's blood-mare and she tauntingly ran out of Kirok's range. She drew another arrow and this time it pierced his throat. He paused for a moment to pull it out before looking at her in pain. For a moment she saw the old Kirok she had grown up with. The one she had pushed into the river and then blamed it on Ulor to get out of trouble with. The one who had given her comfort when her adopted mother had died. It was gone in a second and replaced with burning hateful malice.  
  
She drew a deep breath and charged forward, determined to finish what she had started. She angrily slashed at his neck at she rode past, she knew she had beheaded him. She knew he was dead. She closed her eyes from the sight of her murdered brother and wept once more. She had killed her brother. Finally, after a thousand years, he would torment her no longer.  
  
Honora tiredly put Ulor's twin blades back into their sheaths. She looked down and saw her blouse and cloak were soaked with blood. She realized with some confusion that Kirok must have struck her with his sword as she had beheaded him. She put her fingers gently to the wound and only then felt a great stab of pain in her side. She gasped and clutched her hands to it to stop the bleeding as she slid off Anarvende's back. She sank to the ground and pulled off her cloak to use as a bandage.  
  
Anarvende gave a soft nudge to her cheek and quickly galloped away to the city. Honora knew her faithful mare would return with help but who she brought back was surprising. Instead of Faramir, as she had suspected, Legolas rode upon Anarvende's golden back to help her some minutes later.  
  
She watched as he gracefully jumped from Anarvende's back and dropped to his knees beside her. "Are you alright, Honora?"  
  
"Mi i sinta lu." (In a short time.) She said in a soft voice and closed her eyes, gently resting in his arms.  
  
" Lotesse i Valar varya elye." (May the Valar protect you.) He whispered to her ear as he heard other horses coming to them. A healer hopefully, although, she was an Elf and she would heal quickly he was still worried for her safety.  
  
"Is she still alive? She has not been slain, has she?" Faramir asked in distress when he saw the still form lying in Legolas' arms. Eowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry and a dozen of the guard rode behind him.  
  
"She lives for now, but she needs a healer, did you bring one with you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I did not. Can we not take her to the House of Healing?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Let Lord Aragorn heal her as he healed me." Eowyn suggested.  
  
Aragorn nodded and dismounted from his horse. He knelt beside Legolas and gently put his hand over Legolas' shaking one.  
  
"Uin rucin, vanye lav rya ana tyavin qualme." (Do not feel fear, I will not allow her to taste death.) Aragorn comforted him as he took Honora from Legolas' arms.  
  
"Yasse sinde elya morco rya?" (Where will you bear her?) Legolas asked.  
  
"Ana nome elye avan hilya." (To a place you will not follow.) Aragorn said as he lifted Honora to the back of his horse and mounted behind her.  
  
"Promise me, Aragorn." Legolas demanded before the King of Men left.  
  
"Inye vanda, Legolas." (I promise) Aragorn swore and he galloped off to a place no one knew of.  
  
"Legolas, do not fear. She is strong." Faramir comforted and led Anarvende to him.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Soooooo??? What do you think??? Tell me in your review, cause I ABSOLUTELY LOOOOOOOVE getting them! 


	7. 7 Hope Returns

AHHHH omg, I'm sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry for making you guys wait so long. I hope this makes up for it. . . actually I think this is kinda a lull in the action but it gets better in the next chapter I swear!  
  
Celairyn: I guess what you saw in Movie Faramir is true, but I still don't like how he went all psycho "the ring will go to Gondor". I think they should have put in the movie the whole bit where he swore he wouldn't take it and all that. Thanks for the review though. I was soooo happy when I saw I go another one. Thanx.  
  
Red Demon: Yeah she's all dead and stuff. . . oops. lol. nah, your just going to have to read. And I'm sooooooooo sorry about the wait.  
  
Doyle: Yay! Somebody's hooked on my writing. In that case I'll be sure (in other words try my best) to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. YAY. You get to learn about her royalty in later chapters . . . waaaaay later chapters.  
  
uSako: You get to find out now where he's taking her. . . read the story! thanx for your review.  
  
Mija: Remember, Orcs were once Elves and then they were tortured and mutated to become Orcs. That's why her brother can be an Orc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn did not return until past dark seven days, needless to say the banquet scheduled for the night he had departed was cancelled in the absence of the king. He rode silently through the gates alone in the dead of night on his great white stallion as the guards welcomed him warmly. They did not ring the bell at his return on special request of Aragorn, to not wake the people was his excuse. Tomorrow he would make himself known. Legolas watched from the window of his room in the Citadel as the rider came through the gates. He was positive it was Aragorn but when the guards did not ring the bell at the arrival of their king caused him to second guess himself. He watched carefully until at last the rider pulled the hood of his cloak off and revealed his face. Legolas turned from the window and and rushed down to the stables where Anarvende waited. He mounted Honora's horse and galloped down to meet the lone rider. "Where is she, Aragorn? You promised she would not taste death." Legolas demanded when they met. "She was beyond my skill to heal. She has secrets, Legolas. Many secrets." Aragorn replied and continued to walk towards the Citadel. "Secrets? I care not of her secrets! I care of her health. Where is she Aragorn?" Legolas demanded once more. "She is sailing to the undying lands to be healed." Aragorn answered solemnly. "To the undying lands? So I am not to see her again until I too pass over the Sea?" Legolas asked in shock. "You sent her to the Elvenhome?" He cried. "She awoke, Legolas. She told me where to take her. She said she could not be healed here. She must have already planned it for the boat was already waiting for her. It would not have been long before she went on her own." Aragorn comforted. "She spoke no goodbyes before she departed?" Legolas asked angrily. "Calm yourself, Legolas. She spoke a goodbye to you but that you would meet again at a later time." Aragorn said gently. "I do believe you have captured a part of her heart, my friend. But her secrets are many and she fears companionship. You have entered but through the door, you still have much to explore within." "You speak as if she told you her fears." Legolas stated and looked him in the eye. "She was delusional, she spoke of many things. Her fears, her hopes, her family, her past. The Orc's blade was laden with poison, one I have never encountered before." Aragorn cried. "Believe me, Legolas, I did all I could. Do you believe I would go back on my word? That I did not try my hardest to help?" "No, Aragorn, but sometimes a persons hardest isn't enough." Legolas said mournfully as he turned Anarvende away from his previous path and galloped out past the gates. "Legolas!" Aragorn called but he paid him no heed. He galloped forlornly through the cities surrounding woods, paying no attention to his whereabouts. After an hour he paused at a change in the smell of the air. It was salty and did nothing to ease his mood for he realized now that he was riding in the direction of the Sea and the wind was carrying the smell very far inland. He sighed and turned Anarvende around in the other direction, he did not wish to be reminded of his recent loss. His father had, for centuries, tried to get him to find a suitable maiden to court, and for centuries he has always refused the maidens he had be introduced to. Although, he thought sadly, his father would not entirely accept Honora with approval to be wed to his only son. He sighed again as he contemplated what now could not be. She had passed away over the Sea and he would not see her again until his time was over in Middle-Earth and he too took the boats to the undying lands of the Elvenhome. "Selma melme voronwa i asar an lme omentie ata?" (Will love endure the time til we meet again?) He whispered into the darkness of the forest. "Lu selma tulin ata an me ana omentie, nan melme? Inye ista la." (A time will come again for us to meet, but of love? I know not.) Legolas heard in his mind. His hope soared. "Honora? Tulin at! Pel ho i Hopa!" (Come back! Return from the Haven!) Legolas cried in his mind but he heard no reply.  
  
  
  
Nearly a month had passed and the people of Minas Tirith were getting anxious grand event which was to happen. There was a viscous tension in the air and many people were getting restless. Legolas, however, was not. He was depressed and blamed himself for Honora's departure. His mind filled with what-ifs every time he thought of the blonde haired Elven beauty. What if he had gone with her out of the gates to battle the Orc? What if he had continued to fire his arrows at the foul creature until whatever magic it possessed could no longer withstand? What if he had charged the Orc with his twin blades, dueling at hand to hand? He sighed disheartened and lay back on his bed once more. He has spent most of his time either in his room with his thoughts or in the forests beyond the gates. "Aye, Honora, you will never return. I will make arrangements to sail across the Sea in the Grey Ships once this event is over and I have returned to Mirkwood to consult with my father. I will not wait another thousand years to see you again, I would not be able to bear it." He sighed and settled into bed, half closing his eyes he settled into reverie, the Elven state of sleep. Legolas awoke with a start late that night but could not find what had awoken him. He looked cautiously around his room and slowly reached for the dagger beneath his pillow. It was a habit he had had since he was but an Elfling. "Legolas!" A voice called in his head. He sat silent in shock for many moments before finally replying. "Honora? How can you send me word? You are in the Havens!" He exclaimed within his mind. "I do not know, Legolas, but I must ask a favor. Free Anarvende from the stables. She's going half mad." Honora's voice spoke in his head. He got out of his bed and, not even bothering to change, walked, as if in a daze, to the stables. The city was silent until he neared the stables and could hear the shouts of men and the neighs of an angry horse. As he entered the building he saw Anarvende rearing up and kicking with her fore legs at the three men trying to calm her. "Sedho, hodo." (Be quiet, be still.) "Legolas called to the horse as he eased towards the distressed mare. The three stable attendants moved out of his way, recognizing him as the rider of the incredible horse. Anarvende shook her head angrily and gave one last neigh before calming herself and allowing herself to be handled. Legolas gently stroked the beasts neck speaks comforting words in Elvish to her. The horse gave an angry snort and stamped it hoof on the ground. "Alright, Anarvende. I'll let you free. May you find greener pastures." He whispered as he opened the door tot he stable. Anarvende gave him a gentle nudge against his cheek and galloped off towards the gate. "Are you mad? That's the most beautiful horse I've ever seen! And you let her go like some half starved stray!" One of the stable hands cried. "She was never mine to keep." Legolas said sadly. "Like her master."  
  
The days past and Legolas finally pulled himself out of his depression enough to help out with the preparations. Aragorn had announced to him, seven days after Legolas had freed Anarvende from the stables, that he and Arwen were to wed upon the arrival of all that remained of the House of Elrond. A whole pavilion was needed to be built for the occasion and many other preparations were to be made as well. Guest to be invited, exotic foods to be ordered and shipped, decorations to be found and set, and on top of it all, Aragorn had to fit into his new role as King of Gondor. It was still many days before Midsummers Eve and things were going smooth enough. Legolas sighed as he sat down on the chair next to his window. He was restless though and the wind seemed to speak of a coming event, besides that of the wedding. He sighed and crawled into his bed, trying to shake the feeling but it was to no avail. Hours later he found himself wandering around the darkened city consumed with his thoughts. He looked up at the sound of hoofbeat's and found himself at the gate. "Who goes there? Who rides to the White City in the dead of night?" The sentry called. "It is Lady Honora, back again from the undying lands. You do not wish my wrath now for I have been riding straight for seven days without food or rest. If need be I will scale the walls again." An angry voice said from the other side. Legolas gaped in shock. "We remember you, my Lady, you are a servant of King Elessar and always welcome in our city. Enter." The sentry called and they opened the gates. Legolas watched as the woman he had though to be gone rode through the gates on her golden mare. Her face was pale and her hair a mess but other than that she looked no worse for wear. "Honora..." Legolas said in a voice scarcely more than a whisper. She looked to him and he watched as she tried to fight a smile. "Legolas, I thank you for answering my call. Without Anarvende, I might have been too late, but I am not and I am much relieved." She said stiffly as she wearily dismounted from Anarvende for the first time in a week. "So cold. Are you not pleased to see me?" He asked in a whisper at her side. "I have ridden many days without food or rest and I still must get to Lord Aragorn before I can finally sleep." She said, not answering his question, as she began leading Anarvende back towards the stables. Legolas grabbed her arm and looked down into her violet eyes. "You did not answer my question." He stated. "Nor am I bound to. I am a servant of Aragorn, not Legolas." She said coldly. Legolas glared and angrily pressed his lips against hers, harshly at first but then changing gentle with the mood to a soft passionate kiss. Her hands, which had been curled angrily into fists, slowly uncurled and splayed across his perfect chest. They separated slowly and he lovingly held her to him, kissing the crown of her head as her cheek rested against his shoulder. "Ava elye rucin man inye uin?" (Don't you feel what I do?) Legolas whispered. "I cannot. I am forbidden fruit, Legolas." She said as she pushed herself out of his arms. "You must not taste." "I have already, you cannot stop the inevitable. Fate has meant for us to be together, why else would it make me feel like this? Why would it send me to torment since you left?" Legolas cried. "I do not know, Legolas. I am forbidden to love and I dare not anyway." She whispered and turned once more from him. "Who has told you to reject me? Was it Aragorn?" Legolas demanded. "No, and speak naught of this to him." She answered and began to hurriedly lead Anarvende away. "Then who, Honora? Who forbid you?" Legolas asked, quickly catching up to her. "It is not your business, Legolas. What I do with my life is of my own choosing, not yours." She snapped and mounted Anarvende. "Honora, melda, can we not be together?" He asked sadly. "I am not your beloved, Legolas. And what would you do once you had me? I would just be one of the many maidens who wait upon you." She said spitefully. "Is that what you think of me? That I have dozens of maidens waiting upon me to do with as I please?" Legolas demanded angrily. "You forget, Legolas, I spent my first thousand years in company of Elvish royalty. I had two older brothers and an unloyal father. What would you have me think?" She asked. " Tana inye selma mel elye an oira. Eresse elye." (That I would love you for eternity. Only you.) Legolas whispered. She stared at him for a moment before turning Anarvende back towards the Citadel. "Vaquet." (Forbidden.) She whispered and galloped away.  
  
TBC  
  
Review if you like. I'm soooo sooo happy with all the reviews I've gotten. I feel happy! Haaaappyyy! (Monty Python Search for the Holy Grail) 


	8. 8 Tough Company

Disclaimer: Check chapter one.  
  
Natalya Brovinski: Thanks for your review. It really means a lot to the writers.  
  
  
  
"My Lord, I'm afraid I come with ill news." Honora said once she was in conference with the Kind of Gondor. "Sauron was in control of things much fouler than Orcs. They were willing servants to his power rather than slaves to his will as the Orcs were. They are now bent on revenge against those who had opposed Sauron."  
  
"We will call to Rohan then, and start training camps throughout Gondor to prepare us." Aragorn said.  
  
"You do not understand, your swords and bows are useless against these foes." Honora argued. "What foes are we discussing then? If they cannot be slain by sword or bow?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Do you remember the Balrog from Moria?" She asked.  
  
Aragorns face paled as he took in this new information. "This cannot be true, Men cannot with-hold another attack, not this soon. And now you say we cannot even fight them! You must be mistaken."  
  
"Sauron did not intend for the One Ring to be destroyed. He was merely toying with the peoples of Middle-Earth. These demons were his favorite, even the Nazgul were second to them. And these are worse than the Balrogs. Balrogs are weak in comparison to most." Honora explained.  
  
"What chance do we have, Honora?" Aragorn asked quietly. Honora averted her gaze and stayed silent. A heavy tension filled the room and even the guards at the doors shifted nervously. "None? So this is it? The end of Men? To the demons of an ancient world who have long been forgotten? I refuse! I will not believe it! We will fight and we will be victorious!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
Honora flinched at his anger. "My Lord, I would have it that you would leave Minas Tirith. Go back to Rivendell with the Elves, or sail to the Havens with the Evenstar." She suggested, bringing her eyes once more to level with the King.  
  
"You would have me leave my people? In their time of need?" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"I wish only for your safety. It is you and your companions that they seek. They are bent on revenge, not taking over Middle-Earth." Honora replied evenly.  
  
"Get out of my sight, Honora. I wish not to see you. You would have me turn to a path of cowardice." Aragorn said harshly and turned his back on her.  
  
Honora straightened slightly and took as deep breath. "As you wish, my Lord."  
  
She turned and left the room in a little less of a fit than the great King Elessar. Honora angrily stormed to her room and packed her few things.  
  
"I will not fail Men again. I will not fail Ulor." She swore as she ran down the hall with her pack towards the stables. She looked to the horizon and saw the faint light of dawn. "I must hurry." She whispered.  
  
"Honora? You depart already?" She heard Legolas call from behind her. She ignored his voice and entered the stables. "Honora!"  
  
"I have no time for this, Legolas." She said quickly as she began to lead Anarvende out of the building.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To meet doom head on. Lord Aragorn has banished me from his sight." Honora growled and leaped onto her horses back.  
  
"Banished? What doom do you travel to meet? Honora ...I am coming with you this time." Legolas said as he led another horse from it's place in the stable.  
  
"Legolas! Go back to your chambers, I will not have you dead!" She ordered.  
  
"Nor will I. Inye mel elye" (I love you.) He whispered as he took her hand. "What is it that we're hunting?"  
  
"You do not love me, you do not know me. And you are not coming with me. I go alone, I will not allow you to come." She said stiffly as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I will follow you whether you allow me or not, and you are my melda whether you wish it to be so or not." Legolas argued. "You cannot change my heart."  
  
"No? How about I gouge out your eyes? I think that would accomplish both tasks at once." She snapped angrily and gestured Anarvende forward. Legolas stood angrily before the horse and glared at her. " Move Legolas. I am not in the mood for games."  
  
"Nor am I, My Lady." He said, unmoving.  
  
"Legolas, please! I cannot fail my brother once more!" She pleaded as tears of frustration began to fall.  
  
"You killed your brother, do you not remember?" Legolas asked softly at the sight of her tears.  
  
"I had two. I swore to Ulor that I would protect Men. And I will at any cost, Legolas. Including you. Now move, before I must fight you." She said and looked him straight in the eye. Violet against ocean blue battled in a game of wits, in a war of their own.  
  
"You are not leaving alone. You may go if you allow me to follow, otherwise I cannot let you pass." Legolas said stubbornly.  
  
"'I will not allow you to face death. What use were you against the Balrog of Moria? You cannot help me." She said coldly and tried to motion Anarvende forward once more but she would not budge.  
  
"You go to fight demons!" He exclaimed in shock. "What use would you be?"  
  
"You know naught of my strength." She said harshly.  
  
"I know some. I can feel a power within you. It's feels like the blooming of spring." He said quietly.  
  
"It is a power capable of much more than bringing plants back to life." She said snidely.  
  
"Speak of it then, so I would know you and then have you accept my proclamations of love." He suggested stubbornly.  
  
"Vanye!" (I won't!) She exclaimed and drew her brothers long knives. "Get out of my way, Legolas or the consequences will be severe."  
  
"Vanye ruma!" (I wont move!) Legolas shouted.  
  
"Please, Legolas, I do not wish to do this." She said sadly.  
  
"Then don't. You can avoid a struggle by agreeing to my terms." Legolas said.  
  
"We will compromise. I will allow you to follow me to the Dead Marshes if we are still alive by the time we get there. Once we reach there, I will continue alone. They will not have passed the borders of Mordor yet, so we do not need to fear them until then. They are slow and unorganized, all fighting for supremacy." Honora negotiated.  
  
Legolas' nose flared in anger and he reluctantly agreed. "Why do we travel to the Dead Marshes? They are North of here, nearly parallel to the Falls of Rauros. Why not go straight East through Ephel Duath?"  
  
"The road through Ephel Duath leads us straight to Minas Morgul, the City of the Wraiths. They have lost their purpose now, but they are still deadly. I wish not to pass near their doorstep. We will travel North along the East side Great River, past Cair Andros and the Mouths of the Entwash to the place where the Border of Rohan meets the river. From there we will travel Northeast through Nindalf to the Dead Marshes, avoiding Emyn Muil and its endless maze of rocks. There you will turn back and I will continue on through Dagorlad and past the Isenmouth to the dark Tower of Barad-Dur. They will either be somewhere between the pass of Morannon and Barad-Dur or they will have travelled East on the road I dare not take past Minas Morgul.  
  
"Hurry and pack your things, Legolas. I need to leave now should I have any chance of stoping them." She ordered and led both Anarvende and the horse Legolas had chosen out of the stables.  
  
She watched as he ran off back down the street towards the Citadel to put together a pack for their journey. She wondered at herself at allowing him to journey with her, it was not in her nature to give in to others in a disagreement. Why had she not just beheaded him and rode away? She was the Guardian of Men, not Elves, although Elven blood ran through her veins.  
  
She also wondered why she did not ride off now without him. He knew her route but she knew she could hide from him if she wanted to. She could ride out and then leave blood on Anarvende making it look as though she had been attacked or had fallen from her horse. He would look for her and she could continue her journey in blessed solitude.  
  
Was solitude a blessing? she wondered. She had been alone for most her life and she did not feel very blessed. Indeed, the happiest time of her life had been when Faramir had acknowledged their friendship. She had not felt lonely at that moment, although she had been about to ride away from him to offer her services to Lord Aragorn. She had felt peace at his statement and although her reaction had not shown it, she had been overwhelmed with joy. She had a friend, a true friend that she could count on. She supposed, though, that she was friends with Lokratara and Tzarinita as well, but that was much different. They were beasts that had passed into myth long ago, they did not know of the troubles of the day, they did not know of events either.  
  
As she was contemplating on this Legolas returned with his bow from Lorien, his quiver and his twin blades. "Are we ready to depart?" He asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had not even heard his arrival.  
  
"Yes, I am ready." She said and mounted onto Anarvende's back.  
  
"Then we shall depart." Legolas said cheerily and mounted the second horse. They galloped side by side out of the gates and rode westward towards the Great River. "I left a letter for Aragorn and the others telling them of our departure."  
  
Honora merely nodded as they rode on in silence. They spoke little until they reached the river a quarter of an hour later. "This way, we ride towards Osgiliath." Honora pointed to the north.  
  
"Will you not speak to me at all?" Legolas asked after an hour more of silence.  
  
"What is there to speak of?" She asked, not even turning to look at him as she replied.  
  
"I don't know, the weather, your friends, your Kingdom,your family, your life?" Legolas replied sarcastically.  
  
"The weather is fine. My friends are few but the most prominent are Faramir, Lokrantara of the Eagles, Tzarinita of the Great Wolves, and Anarvende, of course." As she said this she gave her mount a friendly pat on the neck, " My Kingdom, since you continue to believe me a princess, is in Firien Wood, where if you follow the road leading East from Minas Tirith it will eventually take you. It is quiet and is rarely disturbed by violence. We trade peacefully with the Wild Men and in the history of our awareness of each other there has been only once a dispute between us.  
  
"My family is a sad tale to tell and I will not speak of them at this time. Not so soon after my dear brother Kirok's death. I will tell you this much though, I once had two brothers, Kirok and Ulor. I have never in the course of my life been able to please my father. I was banished from his kingdom on my thousand and sixth year along with both my brothers for crime we did not commit. Holraldir never did want children, especially not those truly his own." She answered sadly and touched the handle of her brothers blade.  
  
"What do you mean 'not truly his own'?" Legolas asked. "Is he not your father?"  
  
"Ulor was a Man. He was oldest, then Kirok, then I, there is one more but once he was born we were banished. Holraldir wanted his own son as heir, not a Man. He looks upon them with scorn. A hatred with no purpose. I asked him once when I was a child why he hated my beloved brother so. He replied that he was not one of the Chosen, as he called the Elves, that we were superior to him because of our immortality. He is one of the Edain, he would say, not worthy of living in one of the Eldar Kingdoms." She said with scorn.  
  
"Aragorn is of the Edain and yet he was raised in the Eldar Kingdom of Rivendell with Lord Elrond as a father. He was never treated any different than his other sons." Legolas commented.  
  
"And I have met Lord Elrond once before and he is an extremely kind man. He would not treat one of the Edain any different than another of the Eldar. Holraldir is not so kind." She replied without emotion. "What of you, My Prince? What of your family, friends, and kingdom?"  
  
"I am from the Kingdom of Mirkwood, now but a fragment of it's previous beauty but that cannot be helped. It is infested with spiders and we constantly hunt them, but their numbers still rise. My father is Thranduil, the King and I am his lone child. I am the youngest in the history of Mirkwood to wield a bow and I am said to be the best within my Kingdom with the twin blades.  
  
"My friends are many, from the Realm of Rivendell to Gondor and Rohan." He nodded with a smile at the reminder of his many friends, all of those he held dear.  
  
"So you never feel loneliness, then?" She asked in envy.  
  
"No." Legolas replied as he watched the different emotions play across her face, they ranged from sadness to envy to what looked like despair. " Nar elye ilya vanima?"(Are you alright?) He asked when she said nothing to continue the conversation.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, avoiding the intimacy of their native language.  
  
"Should we not stop for camp soon, or are we going to ride through the night?" He asked as he looked towards the setting sun.  
  
"There is a cave only a mile or so more down this road. I have camped there before. we will stop there for the night." She replied as she watched all the leaves of the forest around them turn to gold with the reflection of the setting sun.  
  
  
  
"I will take the first watch while you rest." Legolas volunteered after their small meal of dried meat and bread.  
  
"A watch will not be necessary, you may get your rest. I have travelled through these woods for the last ten years and there are no evils within them." Honora replied. "Sere, Legolas." (Rest.)  
  
"I would feel more comfortable if someone was watching while we sleep." He argued.  
  
"The power you felt within me is magic. I have set the beacons I had placed here before, should anyone pass them, they will alert us. Now sleep, Legolas." Honora commanded as she laid out across her bed spread, turning her back to him to finish the conversation.  
  
Legolas sighed and lay down upon his own spread next to Honora, barely making a sound as he did so. He half closed his eyes to make it look as if he had fallen in to reverie and waited. Honora did the same when she turned back onto her back, half closing her eyes and waiting until the moment was right.  
  
Hours passed and neither moved and eventually Honora silently sat up. She looked to him and was grateful to see he showed no awareness of her movement. She quietly got to her feet and slipped out of the cave. She walked out into the darkness without so much as a dagger to aid her should she run into any trouble.  
  
She knelt down on the ground once she reached a small clearing in the woods and looked skyward, both hands at her sides. "Illuvatar, please hear my call."  
  
  
  
Legolas silently sat up and followed her out of the cave. He walked in the shadows and pulled his golden tresses into the hood of the cloak he had put on before departing. He watched silently from behind a large oak tree when Honora stopped in the middle of a small clearing. The moon light shone down on her giving her a serene but unnatural look, as if she truly was not there, but was just a mirage. Like something you would see in a dream, something that could disappear at any moment.  
  
"Illuvatar, please hear my call." He heard her whisper into the darkness as she looked towards the heavens.  
  
Then, as if he truly was in a dream, she disappeared from sight. There was no trace of her at all, the clearing was simply empty. Legolas sprang forward into the clearing looking for tracks that would be leading away from the clearing but he found none.  
  
"Honora!" She called, the fear and worry for her safety clearing sounding in his voice. "Honora, where are you? Nar elye ilya vanima?"(Are you alright?)  
  
There was no reply in the dark woods except for the far off hoot of an owl in the darkness. Suddenly, for the first time since his childhood, he felt very lonely afterall. He ran back to the cave as fast as his legs could carry him, planning on grabbing his weapons and beginning to search the woods for his missing beloved. But as he ran in he saw the sleeping figure of Honora on her sleeping mat.  
  
For a moment he began to think it had truly been only a dream, that he truly had fallen into reverie and was caught between the waking and sleeping worlds, but then he turned back and clearly saw her tracks leading away from the cave. He knelt down beside her and rudely shook her awake.  
  
"What? What's going on?" She demanded as she jumped to her feet, her head only just missing the roof of the cave.  
  
"Where did you go?" He demanded.  
  
"What? Why are you dressed to leave? I told you we had no need of watch tonight. Where have you been?" She asked, noting the flushed color of his cheeks and his quick breathing, as though he had been running.  
  
"I awoke when you left. I followed you into a clearing and then you disappeared. Where did you go?" Legolas demanded, more angrily this time.  
  
"I know not of what you speak. I have been sleeping in here, as you yourself saw." She replied in complete shock.  
  
Legolas shook his head and sat back upon his mat, glaring at her. "I will take the first watch, Princess." 


	9. 9 Blood Falls

Disclaimer: Check chapter One.  
  
Hey guys, I'm sorry about screwing up that and posting the same chapter twice. lol. I was hurrying and it was like 1 in the morning. Sorry!  
  
To: Red Demon, Monoka, Natalya Brovinski, Kara J, and Maria thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. And if anybody has links to shirtless Orlando Bloom pics they would be graciously accepted in your reviews. :D  
  
  
  
Honora was a good liar, she had learned the art down to the finest point from Kirok before his turn to shadow had become open to discussion. It was not hard for her to lie, although she did not enjoy doing it. As she had told Frodo and Sam, Elves seldom lie, and she still considered herself an Elf.  
  
She was lucky Legolas had not returned even so much as half a minute sooner for then she would have been caught red handed at the task of getting herself back into the state of reverie, or at least a good falsity of it. When she had returned and seen his bed empty she had at first panicked, thinking she had been caught by the Northern Prince. She had quickly calmed herself when she had heard his approaching footsteps and had closed her eyes halfway, hoping she had looked as though she had been resting for hours.  
  
She could now feel the other Elves eyes boring into her back. She could tell he did not fully believe her and now she had to come up with a way to make him belive it was merely a dream that drove him to the woods in the middle of the night.  
  
"Taure Ithilien nurta ilya tanna nya tarna." She whispered in a quiet spell.  
  
"What did you say?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Stop staring me down, Legolas. You treat me as a criminal." She said as she feigned angry and rolled onto her back.  
  
"What were you going in the woods? How did you disappear?" Legolas countered. "When you answer my questions I will treat you as the innocent you claim to be."  
  
"I was not in the woods and I did not disappear. I do not know of what dream you were having but I was here, sleeping." She pleaded.  
  
"It was not a dream! Your tracks lead away from this place as clear as day!" Legolas cried in protest.  
  
"Then show them to me, for surely here are no tracks and once you see that you will believe me." Honora challenged.  
  
"Fine. On your feet, and when you see the tracks you will no longer be able to deny that you left this cave." He replied and stood up, offering his arm to her, for even though they were arguing, he would not act ungentlemanly.  
  
She unwillingly took his arm and let him pull her to her feet and she purposely stumbled, as if by sleep, and fell against him, hoping to give her spell more time to complete. He held her steady, but he relished the touch of her and was reluctant to let go. She looking up into his eyes, knowing it was a low card to play, but she was desperate to stall for more time. And with luck she would not be forbidden much longer. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Legolas brought his lips down upon hers.  
  
She waited, counting off the seconds in her mind until her spell could be completed as they kissed. And as she waited he began to feel as though she was being drawn into it. As if she was drowning in an ocean. Suddenly Legolas pulled away and glared at her.  
  
"You are not as good of a seductress as you are a liar." He said as he took her by the hand, leading her out of the cave. "See!" Legolas pointed at the ground but was shocked to find the tracks were gone.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Legolas, I do not see." She said sarcastically.  
  
"They were here, Honora, I'm sure of it. What spells have you cast?" Legolas demanded at her mockery of him.  
  
"I have cast no spells." Honora said soothingly.  
  
"Like Hell you haven't!" Legolas growled. "Look," He pointed to where his tracks entered the cave from when they had first arrived. There was only one set of tracks. "Where have your tracks gone from entering the cave?"  
  
"Perhaps I tread lighter than you." She suggested and feigned looking carefully in the dirt for her tracks.  
  
"Quit lying to me, Honora!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
"My business is my own, Legolas! You need not concern yourself with it." She snapped back at him and turned to go back to sleep. She stopped in mid-stride and turned to face him with a look of fear upon her face. "Uruk- Hai have passed the beacons. Grab your things. We have but a few minutes."  
  
Legolas ran back inside the cave and picked up his bow, quiver, and twin long-knives. He threw his pack onto his back and quickly rolled up his bedroll. He returned and found Honora standing with the two horses ready for departure.  
  
"Do we not fight?" He asked and mounted Arod, his horse.  
  
"No, go on ahead, I will meet you as soon as I can." Honora ordered, already moving into the cave.  
  
"I will not leave you to face battle alone." Legolas argued.  
  
"You aren't. I am packing my things and then leaving myself." She said and quickly gathered her things. She ran back out and mounted Anarvende.  
  
"Come! I can see them already! There are too many to hold off." Legolas cried and turned Arod in the opposite direction. They galloped away at a great pace when suddenly Honora turned and pulled out her dagger.  
  
"What are you doing, Honora. You wish to slay them with a single dagger?" Legolas cried in worry. "They are hunting us! Come on!"  
  
To his surprise Honora brought the blade of her dagger to her palm and viscously tore it across the skin, drawing her own blood. She watched without concern as more than fifty Uruk-Hai charged towards her.  
  
"Go, Legolas! You must not see this!" Honora called as she looked back to him.  
  
"Have you gone mad?" Legolas cried.  
  
"Get out of here Legolas!"She screamed and held her injured hand out to her side. "If you do not leave now, you will be slain."  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment but noticed that now there was no trace of stubbornness in her expression. She was serious, and she was worried for his safety. "You will return?" He asked.  
  
"If you leave now I will." She said angrily as she watched the blood gather on her palm.  
  
Legolas reluctantly turned his back and galloped away. Honora watched as he went but turned back when she heard the Orcs approaching within bow range. She turned back and glared and the hideous mutation walking threateningly towards her.  
  
"Tyavin qualme."(Taste death.)She said without emotion and turned her hand, letting the blood that had gathered in her hand fall to the ground. She turned Anarvende around and galloped away after Legolas, not even bothering to turn and watch the destruction that would ensue from the spilling of her blood.  
  
  
  
Legolas stopped Arod when he heard the sound of hoofbeat's coming behind him. He watched as Anarvende came and stopped beside him, her rider sitting still in the saddle with her heard bowed.  
  
"Honora?" Legolas asked with worry. He leapt from his horse when he saw that she had begun to lose her balance and caught her as she fell. "What's happened? Are you alright? Where do you feel pain?" He asked as he sunk to the ground with her in his arms.  
  
"Just give me a moment, I'll be alright." She said in barely a whisper, falling into a deep sleep in his arms. Her moment, however, turned into much longer and Legolas sat there throughout the day, watching the sun shine on her pale face. He took her injured hand, which she had wrapped in the corner of her cloak, and bandaged it properly with a strip of his own cloak, and waited for her to wake.  
  
He sighed a couple hours later and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, hoping it would gently wake her. A landscape of pure white flashed before his eyes when his lips touched her skin and the only definite thing he could see in that world was a being, standing proudly in the white.  
  
At first, he had thought of his as a Dwarf, due to the brilliant white beard growing from his face. Then he began to notice the face behind the beard was not one of a Dwarf, but one of a Man, a tall king of Numenor. His ears were pointed and sloped like those of the Elves. He stood garbed in pure white robes of a Wizard and holding a Wizards staff. On his head was a crown of golden leaves so glorious that Elves, Men and Dwarves would all risk open warfare to possess it's beauty.  
  
"The blood in her veins is of much higher standard than any being of Mirkwood, especially you. You turned and fled in cowardice, leaving her to fight alone. I will be dead before I will allow her to accept your love. She is better than you." The being said as he glared with scorn at him. "There is one I would allow her to love, it is not you."  
  
Legolas paled as flashes of Honora's past came before his eyes. He saw her laughing happily with a Man similar to the looks of Aragorn, but with the same violet eyes as Honora, and with an Elf with long black hair, darker than even Arwen's, and black eyes that seemed to hold a darkness of their own. He realized that those must have been her brothers, the Man, Ulor, and the Elf, Kirok, before he had been corrupted and tortured. He had not, in the time he had known her, seen her as happy as she seemed to be then.  
  
The visions faded and he was brought back to the world of white. "She is beyond your reach. Should you continue to court her, you will be severely punished."  
  
Legolas blinked and was suddenly back in the forests of Ithilien with the sleeping form of his beloved laying in his arms. He realized then, that the being he has seen was right. How could he, a Prince of the Dark Realm of the Elves, a place where the forests were corrupt and filled with spiders and Orcs, ever have thought he would have been worthy of a being as beautiful as Honora? What had made him believe that she would have accepted his offer, had he ever chosen to voice it? Why should she accept a place like Mirkwood, when she could surely be in such places as Lothlorien and Rivendell?  
  
"Man na raica, Legolas?" (What is wrong) He heard a small voice say. He looked down and saw Honora looking up at him with worrying eyes.  
  
"Lanat na raica, Meldo" (Nothing is wrong, Friend) He replied gently.  
  
She looked to him, puzzled by her newly adorned name and struggled to her feet. He stood up behind her and steadied her when she began to sway. She smiled slightly at his assistance and crawled up onto Anarvende's back. Legolas watched at her side, making sure she did not fall.  
  
"Are you alright to ride?" He asked in concern.  
  
"I am." She said calmly, working her injured hand into a fist and then stretching out the fingers again.  
  
"Is your hand alright? Is it causing you pain?" Legolas asked, noticing the action.  
  
"It is fine. I feel no pain." She said with a nod. "Mount Arod, Legolas. I will not fall."  
  
Legolas nodded and reluctantly mounted his horse, never taking his eyes off of her. Once they continued upon their journey, Legolas stayed close to her side and with one hand upon her knee, ready to catch her as soon as she began to waver.  
  
"It is not necessary, Legolas. I will not fall, and we must pick up our pace." Honora said after about ten minutes. Legolas watched her intently for a moment, looking for any sign of weakness in her posture, but found none. He nodded and retracted his hand. "Time flows at a fast pace and we must quicken ours." 


	10. 10 The Night Has Become Chill

Disclaimer: Check Chapter one.  
  
To my Reviewers from the last chapter:  
  
theparanoideone: The magic gets even better later on, let me assure you. :D Much much better. Thanks for your support.  
  
Aramer: Oh, the guy in white is . . . gotcha! I can't tell, it would ruin the big surprise. :D It's cool tho, I promise.  
  
Doyle: :D Your support is always welcome! Thanx!!!!  
  
And again, if anybody has shirtless Orlando pics send the links to me in your reviews or email them to me at allora26@yahoo.ca I looooooooooove Orlando Bloom and Billy Boyd. :D  
  
  
  
Four days later (as nothing worth mentioning happened in the days before) Honora suddenly stopped in her pace. Her face paled and she leaped from the back of Anarvende before Legolas could even ask what was wrong. She put her ear to the ground, much like Aragorn had done when hunting the Uruk-Hai who had taken Merry and Pippin.  
  
"It cannot be!" She cried.  
  
"What has happened?" Legolas asked in concern.  
  
"They have taken the tunnels of old! I did not even consider them taking those roads! Long have they been abandoned. Hurry, we must ride to Rohan, the end of the tunnel is in the mountains beyond Edoras. The roads beneath the world have not been used in ages but they may still be passable." She cried and leaped back onto Anarvende and turned to the west, instead of the south back to Minas Tirith. "We can travel westward from here, cross the Great River near the Mouths of the Entwash and take the road back to my home in Firien Wood. From there we can travel on the road to Edoras and then past into the mountains. You will turn back to Minas Tirith to tell Lord Aragorn of my whereabouts once we reach Edoras."  
  
"Very well, My Lady." Legolas said and turned Arod westward.  
  
  
  
They traveled fast with little rest for many days afterward until they could see where the Mouths of the Entwash veered away from the Great River. They paused and the horses stamped their feet at the loud sound of the rushing water. The Falls of Rauros were not much further to the North and the water was still very turbulent.  
  
"How do we cross?" Legolas asked.  
  
"How well are you at swimming, Meldo?" (Friend) She asked in return as she dismounted Anarvende and began to wade into the Great River.  
  
"Have you gone mad? The water is too turbulent and, even supposing we do cross safely, what are we to do with the horses? It is a long walk to Edoras, believe me, I know." Legolas called after her, dismounting Arod.  
  
"Horses can swim." She said with a laugh. Legolas smiled at the sound, it was the same as the laugh he had heard in his vision, a truly happy sound. "The water is turbulent here, yes, but it is not deep. If you can keep your legs about you, you should be able to walk across. The horses will manage." She said and continued to wade into the rushing water. Anarvende followed without order into the river, following her master wherever she was bidden.  
  
Legolas sighed and began to lead his nervous stallion towards the water. Arod reared back and shook his mane proudly, refusing to enter the river. Honora turned at the sound of the stallions loud neigh and waded back to help Legolas with his struggling horse. Anarvende still waded through the rushing water, only focussed on reaching the other side.  
  
Honora stroked Arods neck comfortingly, murmuring encouragements into the angry beasts ear. Slowly but surely Honora got the strong stallion into the rushing water, making sure to plant her feet securely in each step so as not to lose her balance and get pulled down under the water and swept away. Honora and Legolas sat down on the western shore of the river for a rest as the horses tried to shake themselves dry.  
  
"We have gone with little rest for many days now, lets rest for a few hours here? I can hear the beasts travelling in the tunnels, they are going slow, believing no one has knowledge of their presence. We are ahead of them, they cannot surface to use faster roads until they reach the mountains beyond Edoras. We will follow the Mering Stream and tomorrow we will reach my home, but we cannot linger there, I am not welcome. The road crosses through there and we may receive some aid from the few friends I have left there." Honora said as she lay back on the river bank, closing her eyes.  
  
"Should I stand watch? Or are you going to go for another midnight journey?" Legolas asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nay, Legolas, go to sleep. And even should I choose to go on a journey in the night, I will not go far so as to worry your maternal instincts." She said in the same tone. He smacked her playfully and lay back with his arms beneath his head, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon.  
  
Honora turned her head and watched as he half-closed his eyes, falling into reverie. She stared at the way the colors of the setting sun reflecting across his resplendent face, the oranges and reds. She watched him for a long time, the sun had set and the sky had gone dark and still she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. Finally she made up her mind. She scrambled over to his side and cautiously placed her head on his shoulder and put an arm across his chest.  
  
"Honora? What are you doing?" He asked, instantly opening his eyes and trying to sit up. She pushed him back down and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"My clothes are still wet and the night is becoming chill." She said quietly, inwardly wincing at the untruth as she told it.  
  
Legolas nodded and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him in an attempt to give her greater warmth. If he had tried to tell anyone that he was unaffected by her nearness it would have been a lie. He could feel the peaceful exhale of her breath against his cheek and her hand was drawn into a fist, clutching the cloth of his shirt. She smelt of the river, the smell reminded him of Rivendell and the many falls that surrounded Elronds realm.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would claim him soon, before he did what the being in white had forbid him, and kissed her. Sleep, though, would not claim him, nor could he fall into reverie. He could feel her body pressed against his and every now and then her leg would twitch, drawing closer to his own.  
  
Finally an hour before dawn, he fell asleep, but his dreams were haunted, he could not lose sight of powerful violet eyes and a playful smile that, now that he had seen, could not get enough of.  
  
He woke when he felt her shift, one of her legs coming over his so that it was in an almost erotic position. He looked down and found that she too was waking. She looked down at her position and immediately withdrew, blushing vibrantly.  
  
Legolas looked on with a smirk, "There is no need to blush, Meldo, you were cold and I was only happy to offer you warmth."  
  
"You speak ungallantly, but I know you are. You would do nothing to offend or compromise my integrity." She said with conviction as she got to her feet.  
  
"Then you do not know what had gone through my mind, but you are right, I did not harm your virtue." He said, getting to his own feet. "Merely thought of it."  
  
She glared at him playfully, thinking his comment as jest. But when he did not reply in jest her smile faded. "You would not even think of such things." She said, trying more to comfort herself at such news, than to find a truth to it.  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and brushed a hand against her cheek, " You have not need to fear me, we are not for each other."  
  
She nodded slightly and turned her back to him, reaching into her pack she pulled out two pieces of dried meat. She tossed one to him and called to Anarvende and Arod to come.  
  
  
  
They rode for many hours and once more crossed a smaller river, one of the Mouths of the Entwash, and followed along the Mering Stream until they reached the outskirts of a gloomy forest. Honora stopped and dismounted, standing still before the forest.  
  
"I have not been back here since my exile. I can feel a tension in these woods, things have changed much." She said quietly, almost to herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked. "We can go around if you wish." He suggested.  
  
"No, there is something I must get here before we can continue. I have put it off too long already and I fear the power of it keeps growing stronger and harder to wield." She said and started into the woods on foot, leading Anarvende. Legolas followed her lead and dismounted Arod, leading him into the woods.  
  
They had travelled for only ten minutes into the forest when they were confronted with the border guards bows. Honora raised her hands in an gesture of peace and Legolas did the same, carefully noting the number and position of each guard, should they need to become foe. The odds were six to one, not quite as good as they could hope for.  
  
"I recognize you, My Lady, you are not welcome in Holraldir's Realm." The lead guard said, stepping forward.  
  
"Tirno, tulin mi sere." (Tirno, I come in peace.) Honora said quietly as she bowed to him.  
  
"Whether you come in peace or come in aggression, I cannot allow you to enter these woods. To me, you will always be the Princess of our people, but I dare not invite the wrath of your father. You must understand." Tirno said with regret.  
  
"Then will you, personally, gather for me what I have come for?" She asked. "I trust no other in this realm."  
  
Tirno sighed, "What is it you have come for, My Lady?"  
  
"Under the great tree in Eastern Park I have hidden something, now I come back for it. You must not open the box you will find, but bring it straight to me." Honora ordered. "I will be waiting in the outskirts, and if you can offer refreshments to my companion it would be much appreciated."  
  
Tirno nodded to one of his guards and he quietly escorted Legolas away while Tirno himself turned in the direction of the Eastern Park. Honora jumped onto Anarvende's back and rode out of Firien wood.  
  
An hour later, the sound of dual hoofbeat's made her turn back to the forest as she watched Tirno and Legolas riding towards her. Under Tirno's arm was a decorative pearl box with onyx engravings almost two feet long.  
  
He nodded to her and handed over the box, she could tell from the dirt still upon the latch that it had not been opened. "I thank you, My Friend, this means much." She said gratefully. "I fear I have taken you from your post too long. We will meet again, Tirno, and I will not be barred from my homeland when that time comes."  
  
Tirno nodded in understanding and rode back into the forest, leaving Honora and Legolas alone once more. She put the box into her pack, without looking inside, and they continued on their journey.  
  
TBC 


	11. 11 Rohan Flees

Disclaimer: Check Chapter One :D  
  
Check out my new story, The Estelara; The Morning Hope. I've got the first chapter up now. Check the bottom of this chapter for a quick sort of summary of it :D  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ling: Sorry you don't like that but it's already written and I'm not going back to edit it again. He wants to do her, why wouldn't he say something like that? lol. :p Thanks for your review.  
  
Nelinde: Thanx for your compliments. I'll make sure to keep my chapters updated. :D  
  
theparanoidone: LOL!!! It's a secret! :p your just gonna have to wait to find out. :D Please keep reading though. I think in the next chapter or two though you find out. :D  
  
  
  
They rode upon Edoras a week later, Honora marveled at the beauty of the sight before her. The city stood upon a hill, the golden roofs of the houses showed in brilliant contrast against the mountain ranges behind.  
  
"Do we stop in Edoras, or continue to the mountains?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We will stop in Edoras if we are welcome. I have only ever travelled through these lands, never to its capital." Honora said as they cantered towards the city's gates.  
  
"We will be welcome, I know Eomer." Legolas said quietly as they rode through the gates and into the city. They rode to the House of Eorl and dismounted their horses.  
  
"I hope you are right, I could use rest in a bed." Honora said quietly as they, side by side, walked up the steps to the main hall.  
  
"We come to Eomer King, I am an old friend of his." Legolas said to a guard who was standing next to the door.  
  
"I have no quarrel of your entrance, for I do remember your presence at the Battle of Helms Deep and your valour and courage will forever be remembered by our people." The guard said and waved them into the Hall.  
  
Legolas nodded gratefully to him and they continued into the Hall. They walked slowly towards the thrown where they could see a figure hunched over some parchments.  
  
"Hail Eomer King!" Legolas cried, giving his friend a bright smile. Eomer looked up from his work and smiled brightly at the familiar face.  
  
"Legolas!" Eomer cried, getting up from his seat to greet him. "What brings you back to Edoras? And who is your companion?"  
  
It was then that Legolas noticed that Honora had drawn the hood of her cloak up so that it shrouded her face and she had bowed her head. He watched as violet eyes met grey and recognition instantly arrived in both.  
  
"It's you!" Eomer cried, pulling off the hood of her cloak to get a better look at her face.  
  
"And you." She said politely, giving a short curtsey. "You did not speak of your royal blood when we met." He had escorted her through Rohan some years before, not believing a woman should travel alone in such times.  
  
"I was banished at that time, it did not come to be spoken of." Eomer said happily as he drew her into an embrace.  
  
A flash of the being in white came before Legolas' eyes and he saw the being smiling at the action of Eomer. Legolas blinked and looked at the two, trying to see some kind of future between them but could see none. He was a Man, she was an Elf, such relationships rarely worked, Aragorn and Arwen were one of the few.  
  
"Are you alright, Legolas?" Honora asked at his expression.  
  
"I am fine, Honora." Legolas replied.  
  
"Good!" Eomer said, "Now, perhaps, you would wish to share with me what brings you to Rohan?"  
  
After Eomer had led them to a table in the Hall, Honora related to him their tale of the demons using the tunnels of the old world which surface just beyond Edoras. Honora watched as his face paled.  
  
"We . . . we will march to Helms Deep. We will hold there." Eomer said in shock.  
  
"And do what? Fire useless arrows at them?" Honora asked.  
  
"What would you have me do, My Lady?" He asked.  
  
"You would not appreciate what you would have me do, and would banish me as Lord Aragorn would. But the next best option would be, if you are determined to fight, fight as one with Gondor. Take your people, evacuate them from Edoras and take them to Minas Tirith, for Lord Aragorn too is planning on a fight, and after the battles recently fought, both forces are relatively weak." Honora said hesitantly.  
  
"Run like cowards to Gondor? While these beasts trample and destroy Edoras?" Eomer demanded.  
  
"Edoras will be destroyed whether you stay or you go! You cannot defeat this evil. Ride to Minas Tirith, Rohan is a land or horses, spare all that can and let as many people as can ride to Minas Tirith. Those left without horses can travel in horse drawn wagons and carriages. Please, Eomer, I would not see the horse lords destroyed." She pleaded.  
  
"As you speak, they will be destroyed no matter what we do. Yet you would have me run to Gondor, flee from my own lands, to die on anothers!" Eomer yelled.  
  
Honora bowed her head, "There is a hope at Minas Tirith, Mithrandir. . . Gandalf is currently staying there. He may be able to help. He defeated the Balrog in Moria." She said quietly.  
  
Legolas looked at her, puzzled. Why had they ridden alone towards Mordor if it was Gandalf that was their hope? Then he remembered her speaking of how he did not know of her power. Why would she lie to Eomer?  
  
"Gandalf can stop this evil?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Perhaps." She replied, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
Eomer hesitated for a moment, thinking carefully over his options. He could stay and die, or he could flee to Gondor and have a small chance of survival. "We will ride to Gondor." He finally said, he turned to his messengers, "Spread the word. I want us ready to leave by first light tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
The dawn crept slowly over the horizon and, as Eomer had hoped, all was ready. All were either on horseback or in a horse drawn carriage and they began their journey. The going was slow and the women and children were reluctant to leave their homes once more, but three days later, they reached the outskirts of Firien Wood.  
  
"I cannot enter these woods much further." Honora said quietly to Eomer. They, and Legolas all rode side by side at the head of the line.  
  
"Why can you not enter these woods?" Eomer asked with concern.  
  
"This is the home from where I was banished. I am not welcome here." She answered. As she spoke the caught the sight of many bows up in the trees drawn tight and ready to shoot. "Sere! Mme tulu mi sere!"(Peace! We come in peace!) She cried.  
  
The arrows did not fire but were kept in place and ready at command. A rider on a white horse rode towards them and Honora rode forth to meet him. Eomer and Legolas followed unbidden.  
  
"Man umea tyar Rohan ana nornoro?" (What evil causes Rohan to run?) He asked, feeling no love for the Edain before him.  
  
" Umea pella elye tuo, nan ente uin roita elye, Numenyahera" (Evil beyond your strength, but they do not hunt you, Numenyahera) Honora replied and bowed her head.  
  
"Elye nar nuhta." (You are not allowed to continue.) Numenyahera said angrily.  
  
"Va, nan Firi mere na auta tere." (I will not, but these Men wish to pass through.) Honora replied.  
  
"So be it." Numenyahera said, turning his mount around and riding back into the depths of the forest. "Two days." He called behind his back.  
  
Eomer had sat in silence during their conversation, not knowing any elvish, he did not know of what had been spoken, Legolas, however, did. He watched in anger as the guard had looked her over admiringly, taking no heed of her bloodline. Who was he to think that he was worthy of looking upon her so? If he, a Prince, was not worthy, why would a simple border guard think he was?  
  
He turned to look at her face but she had not noticed, she was looking to the trees, counting the archers above. He laughed inwardly at the irony of their stance. Eomer, on her left, totally oblivious to the fact that the Being in White had chosen him for Honora, and he on her right, loving her yet not able to.  
  
  
  
Honora turned her horse around to face the people of Rohan. "People of Rohan! You are entering the Realm of Holraldir of the Elves. He looks upon Men with scorn, so watch your behavior and keep your children close. There is an escort of at least three dozen archers in the trees above, they will not hesitate to slay you." She called to the people.  
  
Then she turned to Eomer and leaned close. "You have two days to get through this forest. After that they will open fire on your people, you are unwelcome guests. If you follow this road and keep with a pace slightly quicker than that of which we have been travelling so far, you should be able to make it to the other side by tomorrows eve. Respect the nature in this realm, treat every tree as though it was a man, they will not tolerate tree chopping."  
  
"I understand, but where will you go?" Eomer asked quietly.  
  
"I will go around Firien Wood and ride to Minas Tirith to prepare them for the boarding of Rohan. Then I will ride back and meet you somewhere on the road beyond." She replied.  
  
"People of Rohan! We must quicken our pace, we only have two days to get through this forest." Eomer called to his people, they immediately began to move forward, wanting to get out of this forest where they were constantly in the aim of many elvish bows.  
  
Honora stood and watched, the people riding around her in their rush to travel onward. Legolas silently turned his horse, accepting his rejection in stride. He would not show his jealously because she had chosen to speak a goodbye to Eomer rather than him.  
  
"Legolas!" He heard her call, and then the sound of Anarvende coming up beside him.  
  
He turned to her with a puzzled look, "Yes, My Lady?" He asked.  
  
She smiled mischievously and leaned toward him, placing a hand upon his chest to steady herself, and then she gave him a sweet kiss. "Watch over them, Melda." (Beloved) Then she turned her horse and galloped away without even looking back.  
  
Legolas stared after her in shock, his jaw hung open and his eyes were wide. He heard jovial laughter behind him. He turned and found Eomer sitting on his mount, laughing at him. He quickly closed his mouth and rode to his friends side.  
  
"You should not laugh, My Lord, one day she will be yours." Legolas replied.  
  
"Mine? You think that I could tame a maiden as wild as she? I have enough to deal with my sister!" Eomer asked in jest.  
  
"It is not of taming, but of love. I would not wish to see her broken. And for your question, I do not, but someone does. Apparently I am not worthy of her bloodline, but he seems to like you just fine." Legolas said.  
  
"And who is this man?" Eomer asked, still believing it jest.  
  
"I do not know. He appeared to me when I courted her and was angry, yet he appeared again when you two embraced at our arrival and he seemed to be quite joyous." Legolas said. "A being dressed in pure white, with the beard of a Dwarve and the face of a Man, yet the ears and tresses of an Elf and the robes and staff of a Wizard. A crown on golden leaves."  
  
Eomer stared at him a moment, myths and lore flowing through his mind. Yet he decided to say nothing of his suspicion until he was sure. They rode on side by side and eventually made their way back to the front of the line.  
  
  
  
Honora galloped away but her heart was beating faster than that of the hoofbeat's coming from Anarvende's feet. What had she been thinking? She had kissed Legolas, in front of all those people. And still she felt no shame! What was she becoming? Her request had not been answered so that usually meant no. It wasn't fair to Legolas to become more involved.  
  
She sighed and urged Anarvende faster, even now she missed him and she had only been away from him for moments. It was taking more of her will than she wanted to admit to keep from turning around and riding back to him.  
  
"Your destiny is with Men." She heard a voice within her head. She refused even to acknowledge the voice, willing herself that it was not true.  
  
  
  
Days later she rode up to the gates of Minas Tirith. The sky was bright and the city seemed even busier than usual. The banners of the seven stars around a white tree flapped rapidly in the wind, and the leaves of the forest beyond the city rustled loudly.  
  
"My Lady! Where have you been?" The guard cried.  
  
"I bring news from the Riddermark!" She cried, "You must take this message to King Elessar; the evil comes from the west, Rohan has evacuated and is on their way to seek refuge in Minas Tirith. They would be only happy to join you in battle once more."  
  
"What evil comes, My Lady?" The sentry asked.  
  
"King Elessar will know of what I speak." She answered.  
  
"Open the gate!" A loud voice cried from the far side, she did not need to see him to know it was her master, Lord Aragorn.  
  
The gates swung open and she watched silently as Aragorn rode towards her on the back of a large brown stallion. His hair was ruffled and messed and she could tell from the marks beneath his eyes that he had not had sleep for many nights.  
  
"Legolas has not returned? Where is he? How does he fare?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Legolas rides at the side of Eomer King of Rohan. When I left their company three days ago they were entering Firien Wood. He fares quite well." She said, answering each of his questions.  
  
"Are you so selfish that you would bring him to his doom? You said to me those beasts could not be slain by bow or sword, yet still you requested his company?" Aragorn demanded in anger, now that he was sure his friend had not perished.  
  
"I would have had it that he stayed in Minas Tirith by your side, My Lord! I did not ask for him to accompany me, but instead he insisted. He would not let me leave the stables until I agreed." Honora snapped back in anger. "Ready Minas Tirith for Rohan, My Lord. We will meet again once they arrive."  
  
Then she turned Anarvende around and galloped away in anger. How dare he assume that she would willingly put Legolas in danger! He had no comprehension of the worry she felt for him even at this moment! How did she know they had gotten through the forest in time?  
  
  
  
Legolas and Eomer rode together in comfortable silence. Legolas wondered idly where Honora was at that moment, though he already knew. She was riding around Firien Wood, probably on the same trail they had used when travelling to Rohan. She had only been gone a few hours so he did not expect for her to be past the far side of the woods yet, no matter how fast Anarvende could run. The trail was rocky and unstable.  
  
He looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, he was surely going to be lonely tonight. During his travels with Honora there had been much jest, but now, in the crown of Rohan, who were once more fleeing from their homes, all was somber. Suddenly he heard shouts of alarm from above in the trees. He paused his horse and could see the branches above shaking from the hasty movements of the Elves above.  
  
"Whats happening?" Eomer asked.  
  
"I do not know. Ready your men, I will go see what has caused this alarm." Legolas said as he dismounted Arod and ran over to a tree. He looked back and saw Eomer calling to his captains, preparing them for any sort of conflict that might arise.  
  
Legolas turned back to the tree and put his ear to it's trunk. It was angered, and spoke of the coming of foul elves. He turned back to Eomer, "Orcs!" He cried and scrambled up the tree to get a view of their numbers.  
  
"How many, Legolas?" He heard Eomer call from the base of the tree. He hesitated for a moment, not believing that that large of a number could be organized without the help of a greater power.  
  
"One thousand strong." Legolas called. " We have no fortress to hide our women and children in this time, give everyone a weapon, women, children, everyone! I'm going ahead to take some with my arrows."He leapt from branch to branch towards the army of Orcs and readied his bow.  
  
"Outsider! We can handle our own battles, we do not need your help!" One of the other Elves called to him.  
  
"You have at least one thousand Orcs coming to your doorstep, you need all the help you can get!" Legolas cried back and released an arrow into the throat of one of the nearest Orcs. The creature cried out and fell to the ground. The battle had begun.  
  
  
  
Honora stopped in the middle of the road, looking hopelessly around, the people of Rohan were nowhere to be seen. She slid from Anarvende's back, to her knees in the forming puddles on the road. A storm was coming, but she cared not. Her beloved had not made it through the forest. There were no tracks coming from the west. She would have expected them to have been closer to Minas Tirith than the place of where she stood, yet they were not.  
  
Tears came unbidden to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, wrenching sobs came from her lips as she thought of Legolas' demise. Why? Why had not Illuvatar spared him? If she could go back she would not have become involved with him at all, if only he could be spared.  
  
Hours of crying later, she slipped into a grief-stricken reverie, lost between the sleeping and waking worlds. Unaware, her hands carved out his name in the mud below her in the quenyan alphabet. Her father would not go unpunished for this deed.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Ooooh so sad. Poor widdle Honora. Anyways, I've got another story up and being posted, it's called The Estelara; The Morning Hope and it's about Galadriel's daughter falling in love with Haldir but then when he dies and stuff she gets all sad and Eomer loves her and stuff. But that doesn't happen until further in on the story. But read it please! And oh yeah . . .  
  
Read and review people, read and review. 


	12. The Confession

Disclaimer: Check Chapter One  
  
Nelinde: Lol, exactly, now if only guys could understand that we always know what we're doing, the world would be a better place. :D  
  
OKAY, HERE IT IS!!!! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ESPECIALLY YOU DOYLE. :D TODAY IS THE DAY THE MYSTERY IS UNVEILED!!!  
  
Legolas, Eomer, and all that remained of the people of Rohan rode out of the forest three days after the Orc invasion. They had lost many in the battle, they had been mostly women and children. The Orcs were cowards and preyed on those weaker than they. Lord Holraldir had thanked them for their help in battle and they had stayed two more days than they had previously been allowed. They feasted and sang and there was great joy of their victory, a minstrel even created a song about him and his valor. Now they continued on their journey to Minas Tirith, sure that, should the need ever come, that they would be welcome in Firien Wood forever more. The sky was bright that morning and the sun was warm. The mood of the people was joyous, in spite of the evil that was probably even then destroying their home land. Legolas squinted his eyes, there was a person on the road and he could see the silhouette of a horse running in the fields beside the road. A fallen rider, he thought, a sense of deep foreboding came over him as they drew closer. Then he saw the horse, running wild in the field, was truly Anarvende. "Honora!" He cried and urged Arod into a gallop. He stopped before her, but she did not even acknowledge his presence. He jumped from the back of Arod to kneel beside her. He could see no wounds upon her being but he caught sight of tears falling from her eyes. He looked around for any cause of her grief, but found none until he looked down upon the ground before her. His name was etched, in quenyan, into the dirt. "Oh, Honora." He whispered and drew her close, not caring if the Being in White did not approve. "Elye cuile." (You live) She whispered and held him tight. "Inye umin vanwa tana cale." (I am not lost that easily) He whispered into her ear and carefully pushed a piece of her mussed hair away from her face. "How long have you grieved here?" "I do not know. . . it was raining." She said weakly. "That was three days ago, Melda." He whispered and gently picked her up. He whistled to Anarvende and the mare galloped quickly over to him. He set her upon the mares back and then mounted the beast behind her, making sure she did not fall. "Lad!" He called to a boy of perhaps seventeen years. "You may ride Arod this day." The boy nodded and bowed graciously, leading the beautiful white stallion to the back to get a saddle for it. He looked down sadly as Honora leaned her cheek against his chest and fell into a deep sleep. She loved him, he knew now, but would the Being in White allow them to love each other? Or was she still meant for Eomer? He wondered as they rode on towards Minas Tirith. He would gladly take the Being in White's punishment if they could be together.  
  
  
  
"Rohan has arrived!" Legolas heard the sentries call as the gates of the White City flew open. Honora had still not woken and Legolas was beyond worrying for her health. It was unusual for Elves to sleep for more than a day, even when injured. Legolas watched as Aragorn rode up to them. "What has happened to her?" He asked, nodding his head to the sleeping figure in his arms. "She nearly grieved herself to death, as Elves can do. We are lucky we found her when we did." He said gently, caressing her cheek. "She carries much anger against me." Aragorn said sadly. "Take her to the House of Healing." "Nya maranwe na nya cilme." (My destiny is my choosing) She murmured in her sleep, Legolas automatically held her tighter, as though she could disappear from him once more at any second. Legolas nodded and rode away towards to House of Healing. Suddenly Honora sat bolt upright and looked around. "Shhh shhh, Melda, you are safe." He whispered. "No, we are not. They have surfaced. . . they will be here by dawn." She said, sliding off the back of Anarvende. "Where are you going?" Legolas asked. "Do you know where Mithrandir is?" She asked. "I have not seen him." Legolas answered, urging Anarvende closer to her. "We will look for him together." Honora nodded and crawled back onto Anarvende. They searched many hours for Gandalf, all throughout the city, but no one had seen the white wizard. Eventually they rode upon the four hobbits, sitting at a table in the courtyard before the Citadel, blowing smoke rings and drinking ale. "You would not have happened to see Gandalf anywhere this day, would you, My Lords?" Honora asked, for indeed she was growing weary of the search and needed to rest it she too was to join in battle in the morn. "I saw him two nights ago," Pippin said. "He rode out of the city on Shadowfax, but I have not seen him since. I don't think he's come back yet." Honora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Lord Peregrin." She whispered and turned Anarvende around. Legolas looked down at her weary face and hugged her close. "Let's get you to your chambers. You are still very tired." He murmured and urged Anarvende to the doors of the Citadel. He slid off the horse and then picked Honora up and carried her to the chambers she had been given before she had rode to Mordor to offer her services to Aragorn. He lay her down on the bed, then pulled a blanket over her already sleeping form. He was still concerned for her health, but he did not know what was wrong. He was alive, wasn't that why she had been grieving? At first sight that he had still be alive, he had expected for her to get better, but it had not been so. He sighed and left to find Eowyn, perhaps she would know what was bothering Honora, or perhaps he could get her to talk to her.  
  
"Come in." Eowyn called to the soft knock on her door. Few were sleeping this night, waiting for the demon peril to arrive. She expected Faramir to be the one to enter her room, they had planned a late night riding rendezvous in the small valley behind the city. She had not expected Legolas to enter her room. "My Lady, forgive me for my intrusion. I can leave if you wish, I merely came by for some advice you could perhaps give me." Legolas said apologetically. "No, My Lord, you do not intrude. Please come in." She said quickly, gesturing to a chair by the window. "What would a wise Elf need my advice for?" She asked. "Women." Legolas said simply. Eowyn laughed gaily and shook her head. "The secrets of women are not for men!" "I must ask you, could you please speak with Honora. She grieved my death when I had not passed and yet she still is not in as good of health as she should be. It worries me." Legolas pleaded. Eowyn slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I will speak with her. Where is she now?" She asked. "She's resting in her quarters. Down the hall to the left. It's the third door on the right." Legolas said, getting to his feet to go with her. "No, Legolas, as I have said before, the secrets of women are not for men. Go back to your quarters and get some rest." Eowyn said. Just then Faramir walked into the room, as Legolas had left the door open so as to prove his gallantry. He raised a brow at Legolas in his beloveds room. "Am I interrupting something, My Love?" He asked. "I'm afraid so. Legolas has asked me to see to Honora. He says she is not well." She said regretfully. "Honora is injured?" Faramir asked, instantly alert. "I can handle this, you two. Go to the main hall to socialize, or go back to your chambers and rest." Eowyn said sternly and left to see Honora. The two men reluctantly went to the main hall and waited.  
  
Eowyn knocked gently on the door third on the right but heard no answer. She silently opened the door to find, unlike she had expected, Honora standing with a gleaming white sword in her hand quietly practicing her moves. "Honora?" Eowyn said softly. The Elven-maiden spun around, sword out in front of her, pointed at the intruder. "Eowyn!" She cried, dropping the blade. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter, she winced at the sound in her sensitive ears. "Honora, how do you fare?" Eowyn asked cautiously. "I fare well enough. A great trial will come for me in the morn." She said quietly, guiding the other woman to a chair. "And of your health? I've heard you were found near death." Eowyn asked. Honora said nothing, refusing to admit any weakness, and lifted her chin stubbornly. "Honora, will you not speak of this to me?" She hesitated for a moment, carefully judging what she could say. "What. . . what would you do if your love for Faramir was forbidden? If you were promised to another whom you did not love? Would you risk Eomer's wrath for love?" she asked. Eowyn watched her for a moment as she paced the room, her long green cloak swishing behind her. "Your heart calls for Legolas?" She asked. Honora nodded in silence, still pacing the room. "Yet you are promised to another? May I ask who this other is?" Eowyn asked. Honora turned her back to Eowyn in embarrassment. "Your brother." She answered quietly. "And you do not love Eomer? But Legolas is forbidden to you? By who?" Eowyn asked. "You will know in the morn. But you have not answered my question, what would you do?" Honora asked annoyed. "Were I forbidden from Faramir? There is one thing I fear, Honora, and that is a cage. I would not be bound to one I did not love. I would fight it til I could no more. I would refuse to be broken." Eowyn answered. Honora nodded and walked out onto the balcony. "Then fate is decided for me. This will be the last night I see." She whispered looking out to the stars above. "Do you ever watch them, Eowyn? Just watch the beauty of the stars?" Eowyn nodded, "I do, most nights." She answered. "Do you know where he is?" Honora asked quietly. "He and Faramir are waiting in the main hall." Eowyn answered. Honora nodded her thanks to Eowyn and hurriedly left the room, almost running down the halls to reach the main hall. When she arrived she saw both Legolas and Faramir sitting at a table talking quietly to each other. Both rose as she entered the room, her expression determined, yet somehow sad. She walked to them and curtsied politely to them, then she looked into Legolas' eyes. "I have need to speak with you, My Lord." She said quietly, almost so softly that Faramir could not hear. "Of course, My Lady." Legolas answered and slightly nodded his head, taking her arm and leading her out of the room. Honora continued walking until they had passed the gate and were in the shadows of the edge of the forest. "What did you wish to speak with me of?" Legolas asked. Honora put a finger to his lips then drew herself up onto her tip- toes and pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. They stayed that way for many minutes and Legolas cautiously slid his tongue into her mouth. Her hands clenched into fists on his chest, unwilling to ever let him go. Many minutes later she reluctantly pulled her lips away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head upon his shoulder, gently kissing his neck. "I love you, Legolas." She said and looked up into his eyes. A small smile graced his lips and he gently kissed her. "I love you too, Honora, melda." She smiled as tears came to her eyes. "My life is forfeit for this, but it is well worth it." Then she lifted up onto her toes and kissed him again, but he pulled away. "Your life forfeit? Why? It is not. . . the Being in White. . ." He said in despair. "Legolas . . . there is something I must tell you, I am --" She was cut off by a loud roar coming from the West. They could see in the distance an unnatural red light, slowly growing brighter. "Come, we must go." They turned and ran, hand and hand, back towards the city. Half way there they were passed by Gandalf who galloped by on Shadowfax into the city. They entered the gates moments later. Gandalf was walking up onto the battlements above the gate, his robes of white billowing in the breeze. Honora looked around, her eyes falling on Gandalf's horse. She leapt upon Shadowfax and galloped to the Citadel as fast as the stallion could take her. She ran through the deserted halls of the royal home to her room. She quickly scanned the floor until her eyes finally found the white sword (which was what had been in the box she had gotten from Firien Wood) she had been practicing with earlier. It was light in her hand, but holding it was taxing on her strength. It had no sheath, for it was not meant to be carried regularly into battle, but once when all hope was gone. She turned and ran back out of the Citadel and rode back to the gates. Gandalf was chanting out spells alone on the top of the wall, while the army of demons stood before the city. There were only two Balrogs, but many more powerful demons stood by. There were Vilsks, they're long snake- like bodies a bright green. Their strength was in their mind, they would take over the thinking of their victims and watch in joy as they slaughtered themselves or they would poison them with the venom in the fangs and watch them go mad. And the the Moroks, large bears, taller than the watch-towers, theirs claws as sharp as swords. And one great Sauraulca, standing taller than all the others, it's large reptilian body standing upon it's hind legs, it's eyes glowing red and the hard scales covering it's body reflecting the light coming from the flames of the Balrogs. It was obviously leading this army. Gandalf's spells did nothing more than annoy the beasts who were subject to them. Honora took a steadying breath and slid off the back of Shadowfax. She slowly walked up the stairs leading to the battlements atop of the wall. "Mithrandir." She called. He turned and faced her, eyeing the sword in her hand. "This is my fate." Gandalf sadly nodded and rested an hand upon her shoulder. "The Hope of Men." He whispered, then turned and walked to the stairs leading off the battlements.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked frantically around for Honora. As soon as they had reached the city she had leapt up onto Shadowfax and galloped away. He could not find her anywhere, especially now in the terror the city was in. He ran to where the rest of the fellowship, as well as Faramir, Eowyn and Eomer stood. "Where is Honora?" He asked in panic. Aragorn pointed to the battlements above the gate. Legolas' eyes went wide. "Honora!" It took both Eomer and Aragorn to hold him back. He watched helplessly as she lifted her sword above her head, it glowing pearl white in the pre-dawn sky. "I am the holy daughter of Iluvatar!" She cried in a voice loud enough for all to hear. Suddenly it all became clear to Legolas, the Being in White was truly The Creator and he had been right, Mirkwood was not a place for her. She was far more fare than the Dark Wood. His face paled. "I am the Hope and Guardian of Men! You will bow to my will of you will be destroyed!" She cried.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ooooh! YAY! I finally got to reveal this to you guys! I'm so happy. People have been bugging me about it since like, the third chapter! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up soon. If you get bored you can read my other story :D 


	13. 13 The Heavenly Hosts

Disclaimer: Check chappie one. . . do I really have to keep typing this on every single chapter???  
  
Reviews:  
  
theparanoidone: Heh, only if you ask nicely. :D  
  
silverdust: Yay . . . I mean damn. LoL "Cause of death, story-update tension"  
  
Elfaer: I'm glad your still stickig to it. :D  
  
Nelinde: I know, I loved that bit too. I was like "awe" as I was writting it. AWE.  
The beasts before her did not fear her words, one of the Balrogs even snapped it's whip at her, drawing a small trickle of blood down her cheek. She looked emotionlessly at the beast and her blood flowed golden down her cheek.  
  
"This is Iluvatars own blade, crafted by his hand when he first walked this land. This is Airehyanda. This is your last chance, bow down or die."  
  
The Sauraulca gave a loud roar, smoke billowing from it's mouth, for indeed it was truly related to a dragon. The Vilsks hissed loudly, trying to take over her mind, but her will was much too strong. The Moroks gnashed their teeth together preparing to rip her to shreds. The Balrog's snapped their whips, daring her to come down.  
  
"Iluvatar!" She cried and leapt down from the wall, Airehyanda sank deep into the chest of the nearest Balrog, the one who had whipped her, and tore the beast open as the forces of gravity pulled her towards the ground. She pulled her blade out, unafraid of the beasts before her. The next closest demon to her was a Vilsk, it's fangs dripping with venom.  
  
"Rucin unquale." (Feel agony)She said darkly as she sliced open the skin beneath the snakes chin. She rolled out of the way as the beasts venom poured out of the wound, scorching the earth beneath. It cried out in pain, a horrible high-pitched hiss, very painful on Honora's sensitive Elven ears.  
  
She turned from the dying Vilsk and faced the Sauraulca who had stepped forward. "Aina ramba." She whispered in a spell moments before the giant lizard let loose a giant stream of flame. She felt no heat as the fire passed by her, the magical walls around her reflecting or absorbing the heat.  
  
She charged forward, sinking Airehyanda deep into the beasts stomach. She pulled it free and looked up, the beasts red eyes loomed closer to her, glaring at her for causing what little pain the wound had caused it. It's skin was think and it's nerves unsensitive so as that it would not feel pain. She glared back but as their battle of will was passing, a Morok swiped it's paw against her, ripping the flesh on her back and tossing her almost five fathoms away, right into the coils of one of the Vilsks bodies.  
  
She jumped up and, with as much strength she could put into it, sliced the head off the the great snake. It's body went limp, falling to the ground with a thud. She wiped her blade off on her cloak, glaring at the giant Morok lumbering towards her, teeth gnashing the whole way.  
  
She slid off the carcass of the Vilsk and ran towards the giant bear. She dodged it's swiping claws and leapt up onto the beast knee then back. The Morok shook angrily, it's claws tearing it's own skin as it tried to remove her. Eventually the beast collapsed, tired from it's own efforts. Moroks were fierce, but grew tired easily. Honora sank her sword into the back of the beasts neck.  
  
She stood behind it's carcass, catching her breath from her exertion. There were still many beasts to kill. She looked down at her arms, the were completely coated with the golden liquid that was her blood, it had taken magic to make her blood look red when she had cut herself in the forests of Ithilien. (She had not wished to reveal herself to Legolas at that time)  
  
She smirked and held out her arms, watching the blood pool into a drip about to fall underneath her elbow. As it fell, though, another Morok crawled over the corpse of it's comrade and knocked her several feet away. She landed on her back and she felt the bone in her right arm snap. She cried out in pain and the Morok lumbered closer, it's teeth gnashing, the same as the last, as it came towards her helpless form.  
  
"Angamando uru tuilindo nya cotumo!" She cried, the words of the spell flowing from her lips as she struggled to get away before the beast fell.  
  
The Morok stopped, cocked it head to the side, then burst into flames. It gave a loud roar as the last of it's life force was taken from it and it fell to the ground mere inches away from Honora's prone form. She lay back, staring up to the slowly lightening sky. She smiled when she saw hundreds of white dots coming down from the sky. The army of the heavens.  
  
The Valar flew down in legions on their swift wings, golden swords gleaming in bright contrast against their pale skin and hair and white robes. Their faces fierce at the spilling of their Lady's blood, but still more beautiful than any Elf could be. She turned her head towards the forest and was graced with the sight of the Varya walking out of the woods, chanting the holy spells of above. They stood taller than any man, at ten feet tall, their face and hair was as pale as that of the Valar, but they were not as gentle and beautiful, due to ages of training and tests to acquire the most powerful spells.  
  
The demons cried out at the holy attack against them. The Valar charged the beasts, their swords blazing as they spilled the unholy blood of the demons. The Varya continued to chant, some wore pendants around their necks, in which the gems glowed brilliant in the color of the stone, aiding them in their spells. The demons merely stopped and fell over dead once they were under the spells of the Varya.  
  
She sighed thankfully, her father, at least, had not taken away her armies. She struggled to her feet, holding her injured arm close to her chest so as not to cause it any more pain. She didn't know where to go though, she couldn't go back into the city, not while her armies were still fighting. There was nothing left to do but to continue to fight. She staggered over to the Varya and fell into the arms of one of the closest.  
  
"Heal my arm. Please." She begged, Airehyanda was held loosely in her left hand.  
  
The Varya nodded and gently pulled her injured arm away from her body, firmly holding it out straight at her side, then he began to chant. Honora winced in pain as the bones were melded together again. The Varya let her go and she stumbled for a moment beofre steadying herself on her feet. She transfered Airehyanda back to her right hand and tested her arm for strength. It was strong. She gratefully gave her thanks to the Varya that had saved her and ran back into battle.  
  
She jumped on the back of a Morok and sank Airehyanda into the back of it's neck. It cried out and fell forward. She flew off it's back, rolling across the rough ground. Her hand let go of Airehyanda as she toppled and landed many feet away from her as she lay on her back once more on the battle fields. She looked around and saw the holy sword, laying in the filth of the battlefield, covered in the black blood of the demons around her.  
  
"Lady!" She heard one of the Valar cry from above. She looked over to she the body of the Sauraulca falling towards her. She had no time to move as the giant body fell over her. She moaned as the weight of the beasts thick neck landed on her. She felt the bones of her rib cage crack under the tremendous weight and her breath would not come as easily. She was trapped now, and dying.  
  
Her brow furrowed at a vibration she felt regularly for the next few moments. She looked around and was disgusted to find that the Sauraulca was still living. She looked again to her right, Airehyanda lay in the mud, much out of her reach. She took a deep breath, gathering all that was left of her strength as she reached over her shoulders and pulled her brother's blades from their sheaths.  
  
"My fate." She whispered. She closed her eyes and saw the loving face of Legolas behind her lids. Then her eyes snapped open and she drove both blades into the beasts neck. The vibrations stopped then and the demons syrupy black blood oozed out onto her, falling across the silver and emerald pendant hanging from her neck. She had meant to give it to Legolas, though now, she thought, she would not have the chance. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting darkness claim her.  
Legolas finally jerked free of Aragorn and Eomer's restraints and ran as fast as he could to the gate. "Open the gate! Open the gate!" He cried as he neared the gate.  
  
At the look in his eyes, the gate was opened, none wanting to be victim of his wrath. He ran past the gate and looked out at the devastation of the battle before him. He scanned the area for his beloved but he could not see her green cloak anywhere in blurs of black and green and so much white.  
  
As she sun rose higher though, it glinted off of something laying in the mud ten fathoms away. He ran to it, just barely missing the swiping claws of one of the giant bears. It was what he had feared, Honora's white blade. He looked around, fearing what he knew he would find. He body would be somewhere around here. He scanned the ground until he eventually found her, the only thing giving her presence away was a pale hand sticking out of the mud. He ran over to her and was shocked to find it wasn't mud at all, but the blood of the beast on top of her.  
  
"Honora. . ." He whispered in shock, dropping to his knees beside her body, lifting her pale hand to his lips. "Melda." Tears came to his eyes and ran, unchecked, down his cheeks. He gently lifted her head into his knees and continued to weep. "Save her, Iluvatar! Spare your daughter from this!" He begged.  
  
It seemed an eternity before finally the sounds of battle around him faded to silence. A golden blade was pressed to his throat, he looked up without fear at the being before him. A Vala, a Guardian of the People, stood above him glaring.  
  
"Rya serce na or lya ma." (Her blood is on your hands) It said darkly in elvish. Legolas looked down and saw that truly there was her blood on his hands, running sticky and golden between his fingers.  
  
Legolas looked back into the Vala's eyes. "Ta na nya nyere" (It is my fault) He whispered.  
  
The Vala turned and spoke quickly to another of the Vala in a tongue Legolas did not understand. The second Vala nodded and soon there were twenty or more Valar lifting the carcass of the giant beast off of Honora's body. Legolas, to the dismay of the Valar around him, scooped up Honora's body into his arms and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Ma ho i Heri!" (Hands off the Lady) The Vala that had held his sword to Legolas snapped and took Honora from him arms. "Bring him! Her father would like word with him." He said in the common tongue to another Vala.  
  
Legolas was roughly hauled into the Vala's arms and then the army of the heavens departed once more. Legolas looked to the city below, constantly growing smaller and smaller and time passed. When at last he could stand that no more, he looked over to the Vala that carried Honora, and stared at her pale face, blood still oozed from the wound on her cheek.  
  
It seemed that for hours they traveled upwards and eventually it began very hard for him to breath. The air was thinner and less nourishing, making his head swim and his breathing come in short gasps.  
  
"Sleep, Elf. I would not have you dead before the Lords decision." The Vala carrying him said harshly. The Valar, unlike how legends portrayed them, were a fierce and loyal people. They were created to protect the chosen ones of Iluvatar. These Valar were obviously fiercely loyal to Honora.  
  
Legolas nodded and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall into reverie. As she slept, he was haunted by dreams of grief. He kept seeing the body of Honora, broken and bloodied, lying in the black blood of the giant lizard.  
Legolas woke when he was thrown onto the floor. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times. The land around him was completely white, as though there was no end to it. His eyes fell now on Iluvatar, a dwarvish battleaxe rest in his hands.  
  
"You did not heed my warnings, Prince." Iluvatar said unemotionally.  
  
"Your daughter is dying and all you can think to say is of how I did not heed your warning?" Legolas exclaimed as he got to his feet.  
  
"She is dying because of you." The god replied.  
  
"And do you have no care of her? Why are you not with her? As her last comfort?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"And you still feel it your duty to tell me my place?" Iluvatar asked angrily. "Do you feel no guilt in what harm you have caused?"  
  
Legolas held his tongue at this comment. Yes, indeed, he felt guilt. More guilt than the god would ever be able to comprehend for the rest of his ruling. It pained him, was how much guilt he felt, it physically pained him. Yet he would not let this being know that. He refused to show more weakness to Iluvatar than he already had.  
  
"You have nothing to say to this? I am not with her because she has already passed. Does that ease your anger, Legolas of Mirkwood?" The deity asked.  
  
"Already passed?" Legolas asked in shock, falling to his knees."This cannot be . . . not yet."  
  
"Why do you think she came to you, Legolas? She didn't come to say 'I love you', she came to say goodbye." Iluvatar said spitefully.  
  
A figure of serene white came into the room, long flowing platinum hair hung down her back and the ribbons of her slender white dress flapped out behind her as she moved. Her pale face was contrasted by the violet color of her eyes and the pale pink of her lips.  
  
"Rise, Prince. You must not despair." She said gently and offered her hand to Legolas.  
  
"Melwa! Why are you here?" Iluvatar yelled.  
  
"She is my daughter too, and you may not trust this Elf, but I do. He is my chosen." The woman said gently, the sound of her voice like music more beautiful than any that could be created in the lands below. "I trust to love."  
  
Legolas hesitantly took the proffered hand and rose to his feet. He could see the rage on Iluvatars face, hating that things would not go his way, that his axe would go unbloodied.  
  
The woman, Melwa, as Iluvatar had called her, steadily guided him away from The Creator, and it was then that Legolas noticed, that this was not a landscape of endless white, but truly walls, colored flawlessly so as to not see the seams.  
  
Legolas was led through the halls, not knowing where he was being led or who this woman as his side was. She was beautiful, Legolas admitted, but yet she seemed surreal. He realized now where Honora had gotten her beauty from, yet Honora's beauty was more real, he figured from living in Middle- Earth for so long, as he doubted Melwa had.  
  
Finally she stopped, but he still could see nothing other than the white around him. Melwa made a motion like opening a door, although Legolas could not see it, and he saw Honora lying on a bed with three of the Varya standing over her chanting and bandaging her and putting on foul smelling salves and pouring gooey liquids past her lips.  
  
"Honora. . ." He whispered at the sight of her.  
  
One of the Varya looked up to the door. "My Lady, she is not well. She will need a willing life force if she is to survive." He said, looking straight at Legolas.  
  
"Now is your chance to prove your love for my daughter." Melwa said, giving the Varya a secret look. Iluvatar entered the room, obviously over his tantrum.  
  
"My life force. . ." He whispered, kneeling beside her and taking her hand. "It's hers."  
  
He did not see the smile exchanged between the Varya that had spoken and Melwa. Indeed, they were both pleased that Honora had chosen such a loving and selfless person. The Varya nodded and led him to a special chair in the corner. Legolas sat down on his own, then noticed the leather straps on the arms and legs of the chair. He looked back to Melwa as the Varya tied the straps tight. He caught sight of Iluvatar smiling darkly at his position.  
  
"Don't worry, it will hurt." He said mockingly, but received a stern look from Melwa. He smiled cruelly and watched the procedures he knew well.  
  
Once Legolas' wrists and ankles were bound to the chair the Varya took a pendant, a large golden disk with a dark crystal in the middle, and placed it around his neck. The Varya looked pitifully at the Elf who would soon be going through one of the hardest Varya tests there was. Varya and Valar were physically and mentally much stronger than even the strongest who walked upon Middle-Earth. That was why they were in the service of Iluvatar and his children.  
  
"If you wish to back out, Elf, we could find another more devoted." He said, noting the slightly frightened expression on his face.  
  
"My decision is made. Save her." Legolas said surely.  
  
"You have my pity." The Varya said and gestured to the other two Varya to come forward.  
  
They began to chant in an unknown tongue, each swinging their own pendants in a slow tedious rhythm. Legolas' vision began to blur and a glowing warmth began to grow on his chest. His head lolled forward and he slowly opened his eyes. The gem in the pendant was glowing a bright orange. He looked up into the eyes of the leading Varya as the chants became faster.  
  
Suddenly he cried out in pain, he felt as though some unseen hand was griping his heart and trying to wrench it out of his chest. Then he felt the feel of dozens of whips cracking against his back and shoulders on top of the unseen hands wrath.  
  
His head lolled from side to side and the pain continued to grow. He fought open his eyes and watched as blood flowed down his arms and shoulders. He moaned as now he felt as though daggers were being repeatedly thrust into his thighs.  
  
Legolas willed himself to slip into unconsciousness to free himself of the pain. The rapid chanting seeped into his mind, controlling him, not allowing him to sleep. He jerked on the restraints, trying to get free of the pain they were causing him. Blood ran down his cheek from a wound he could not remember receiving and he tasted the sweet flavor of Elven blood on his lips.  
  
"Think of your beloved, Legolas. Think of love." A gentle soothing voice flowed to him, like thick honey, from a source he could not see. He tried to look for the maiden who had spoken, for surely she was his beloved. Offering comfort in this time of torture.  
  
No! his mind screamed. Honora was his beloved, she would be forever, even though he would not see her again. He brought images of her to his mind. Her laughing and some joke he could not at that moment remember telling. Her lips upon his, her eyes closed with a look of utopian peace upon her face. Her sleeping, snuggled against his form, claiming to be cold from a trek across a river. Why had they crossed the river? Where was she? Why could he not touch her? Kiss her again? Surely that would ease his pain more than mere thoughts of her beauty and love.  
  
Then he remembered the image of her lying broken in the mud, covered in a black blood of the beast that lay upon her. He shuddered at the sight and tears began to flow from his eyes. "Honora. . ." His voice croaked, then he fell into blessed unconsciousness.  
  
TBC 


	14. 14 Dream or Nightmare

Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Silverdust: heh, I've got my fans in . . . agony. cool . . . I mean, sorry. Here's the next chappie! :D  
  
Kaebabe: I fed my plot bunnies lots :D That's how I came up with it.  
  
Elfaer: Yay! I've got you like sticky tape. . . don't ask where that came from. It's late.  
  
Doyle: Yay! I have a religious worshipper! . . . heh. cool. :D Thanx.  
  
Elenya: request granted. lol. Thanks for your enthusiasm. . . enthusyasm. . . I can't spell it. lol. Thanks for your review!  
The sun beat down on his face as he slowly came back into consciousness. He gave a painful moan and roll onto his front to shield his sensitive eyes from it's blinding glare. Slowly opening his eyes in the shadow of his arms he waited until the were used to the suns intensity before slowly sitting up. His limbs were stiff and painfully cried out in protest at the action, wishing only to fall back into hibernation.  
  
He looked around him, not remembering anything of his past, not even a name, age, he did not even know of what race he belonged to. To his surprise, a ring of twelve giant wolves sat calmly in a circle surrounding him. Wargs! his mind cried, although he did not know what the word meant.  
  
A wolf, larger than all the rest, calmly stepped through the circle of surrounding wolves, slowly coming towards him. He shuffled away, trying to get further away from the beast, only to run into the forelegs of one of the wolves behind him.  
  
The large wolf cocked it's head to the side, it's large padded paw coming down roughly on his chest, effectively holding him still. The wolf behind him silently back away from the larger one, to sit quietly ten feet away.  
  
The large wolf's head loomed closer to him, and he thought for sure he was about to die. It's razor sharp teeth stopped, though, just bare centimeters away from his head. He felt the shift in the wind as the huge beast sniffed in his scent, as though searching for an odor that would give it the right to kill the tiny being beneath it's paw.  
  
"Elven royalty. . ." The beast snorted, in a tongue the man could understand. "What is she doing with Elven royalty?"  
  
"Man nar elye?" (Who are you) The man asked, surprised to find that the words he spoke were not of the same language as that of the beast. The words he spoke were graceful and fluid, while the words of the beast had been harsh and rugged.  
  
"I am Tzarinita, Lord of the Wolves." The beast said.  
  
". . . Wolves. . ." He said quietly, imitating the sound coming the beast. "My mind cried warg."  
  
"Warg! That is an insult. Wargs are to us as Orcs are to your kind." The wolf growled angrily, suppressed rage behind his eyes. "Twisted and broken."  
  
"What is to be my fate?" The man asked.  
  
"Your fate? Your fate is not mine to decide, though I suppose it will be happy should Iluvatar choose it so." The beast said.  
  
The man cringed at the sound of that name. Great pain had been caused by that being, the man remembered that. Whips and daggers, clutching hands and stinging bees, punching fists and razor sharp teeth. Than the faint memory of a woman, more fair than any other he could remember seeing. Violet eyes, pale hair . . . regal beauty.  
  
". . . Where is she?" He asked dumfounded, for he did not remember her name, only a face and a feeling within his heart.  
  
"Away on an errand. She is quite healthy, you need not worry. Your painful sacrifice did not go in vain." The beast said.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked, still confused. "And who am I? Why can I not remember anything?"  
  
"You are at the home of Lokrantara of the Eagles in the Misty Mountains. You are a prince. She spoke your name before she left . . . Legolas, I believed she called you. You have been through a great ordeal, you were prepared to sacrifice your life to save Honora. For that I am very grateful. She is a great friend of mine." The beast answered.  
  
"A prince? Royalty . . . Honora . . ." Legolas asked. "Yes. . . I am beginning to remember. My name is Legolas . . . I am an Elf . . . from Mirkwood . . ."  
  
"Great to hear. Now get on my back. We must reach the City of Men within a few days. She made specific instructions to take you there when you awoke." The beast said, kneeling down to the smaller being could climb up onto his back.  
  
Legolas stiffly struggled to get onto the giant beasts back, once he was up, he sank back down into the beasts thick grey fur. He held on tight when the wolf took a giant leap forward, but was soon reprimanded for his action.  
  
"My skin is not the reins of a horse, Legolas. I can feel your fingers digging into my flesh, loosen up." The beast growled. Legolas obeyed the great beasts order, fearing to anger the beast.  
  
Soon he was once more asleep upon the great wolf's back, the hours of the day passing slowly as they travelled the rocky terrain of the Misty Mountains and down past to the Forest of Lothlorien.  
  
He awoke again when Tzarinita suddenly stopped at the edge of the Golden Wood. The sun was setting brilliantly off in the horizon and night was beginning to fall over the land.  
  
"Guards of Lorien! I have need to take this Elf to the Lord and Lady of the Wood." Tzarinita called into the shadows of the forest.  
  
A guard walked slowly out of the shadows, his long blonde hair hung down his back, a small warriors braid plaited at the side. His sparkling blue eyes shone out in the growing darkness, a grim look upon his face.  
  
"We have no quarrel with the Wolves, but the Lord and Lady would not allow you to bring in a stranger." The guard said sternly.  
  
Legolas struggled to sit up, still painfully stiff after the torture he had gone through. His golden hair was tangled and the clothes he wore were still torn and covered with his own blood. He looked at the guard and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Haldir! You live! But. . . I saw you fall at Helms Deep. . ." Legolas said in shock, obviously regaining all his memory.  
  
"Legolas?" The guard asked. "Oh, great joy it does bring me to see you well! Yet not in perfect health, I can see. Come, come! I will see you to the Lord and Lady right now!"  
  
They soon entered the city of Lorien, the candle lights glowing brightly in the darkening sky. They arrived at the stair leading to the House of Galadhrim after a hurried reunion between the two Elves. Legolas and Tzarinita watched in awe once more as the Lord and Lady of the Wood slowly walked down the stairs toward them. They all bowed their heads in reverence, Galadriel's beauty still as fair as ever and Celeborn's strength still was obvious in his stance.  
  
"A great ordeal, we have been told, you have have gone through, Prince of Mirkwood. Lorien offers to you it's hospitality." Galadriel said softly.  
  
"Who spoke to you of my ordeal, My Lady?" Legolas asked, his voice sounding very loud in the silence of the forest surrounding him.  
  
"Many voices. The tree's, the wind, the rising and falling sun. . . and an Eagle rider." Galadriel said, smiling mischievously at the end.  
  
"Honora. . ." He whispered.  
  
"She holds a great power. I have sensed it within her." Celeborn said. Legolas merely nodded, choosing not to reveal his knowledge of her family to him.  
  
"Go now, Legolas. Get some rest, perhaps the tranquility of Lorien will heal your troubled heart." Galadriel said quietly. "I know." He heard within his mind.  
  
"Haldir, lead him to his chambers." Celeborn said. "And Tzarinita, you and your kin are always welcome in the forests of Lothlorien."  
  
Haldir led Legolas away, Tzarinita choosing to find a more suitable place to sleep for himself in the forest beyond. They walked in silence through the Golden Wood for many minutes.  
  
"You still have not told me of how you survived, Haldir. I saw you fall, I saw the life fade behind your eyes." Legolas said.  
  
"The powers of others are often stronger than we can comprehend. I do not remember much . . . violet eyes and a musical voice. I do not know who she was, but my life was given back to me and now I walk in the forests of Lorien once more." Haldir answered slowly.  
  
"The mother or the daughter?" Legolas mused to himself quietly.  
  
"You know of whom I speak?" Haldir asked in surprise.  
  
"If it was the mother, Melwa, she gave me my last comfort during my torture . . . the daughter is my beloved, yet I do not understand what to do now . . ." Legolas said, his thoughts and doubts flowing from his lips in the presence of his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haldir asked, leading him to a bench near a flowing fountain.  
  
". . . Iluvatar . . ." Legolas said painfully. "She is his flesh and blood, worthy more of Lorien, if anywhere, than of Mirkwood. Would it be right, or fair, to take her to the Dark Wood? To make her face to constant dangers of the spiders and the Orcs that roam there? Who am I to choose her fate?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You are her beloved, and she has chosen you. Does that mean nothing?" Haldir asked after a moment of shock at the mention of her heritage.  
  
"More than you would know, Haldir. I too have been past death and then cast back into this world like a fish too small to keep." Legolas said spitefully.  
  
"You are not glad to be back among the living?" Haldir asked in surprise.  
  
"I thought . . . I would save her and then I would cause her no more trouble. Once I was gone that she would accept her fathers choice, for truly Eomer is a noble man." Legolas said, troubled.  
  
"Eomer! He is a Man! Is not the woman you speak of an Elf? For the Eagle rider who came her four days ago was!" Haldir exclaimed, his voice echoing in the forest.  
  
"Eomer is a Man and yes, she is an Elf. The Guardian and Hope of Men, as she called herself. And so, Iluvatar has chosen a Man for her to wed." Legolas said sadly.  
  
"He would choose that both nations of Men had rulers wed to the immortality of the Elves?" Haldir asked in surprise.  
  
"I know not of what he would choose, merely that I was not it." Legolas said wearily. "I must find my chambers, Haldir, I am about to fall asleep in mid-conversation!"  
  
Haldir nodded and led him again down the trails of Lorien, his mind carefully analyzing all that his friend had said. Perhaps, Legolas had gone mad, he thought, then looked at the grim face of the other Elf and knew that was not so. He had no choice but to accept all the prince had said as truth, and so became a fairy tale in later years of the tale of an Elf from the dark of Mirkwood and the grace of the daughter of The Creator.  
  
Once Legolas had reached his room, he nodded his thanks to his friend and was almost asleep before his head graced the soft pillow of his bed. Haldir smiled and silently walked away into the forest surrounding the city. He would search for the Wolf and gather more information if he could.  
The sunrises in Lorien were just as brilliant as the sunsets, Legolas however was not thinking so as the glistening rays of sun beat down on his face from the window. He moaned and stuck his head beneath the pillow, but for some reason the light did not fade.  
  
"Fate has not chosen you, but I have." A soft voice said to him.  
  
Legolas sat up and found himself, not in his bed in Lorien, yet not in the endless white of the heavens. He was in a forest, amazingly green and so thick that the sun could only just filter in through the leaves above. Before him stood Melwa, but as he gazed at her, she began to fade into the slightly shorter image of Honora.  
  
"Honora . . ." He asked in wonder. Then looking around again, he asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"We are in the depths of Greenwood." She said softly, coming to kneel by his side. The pale blue gown she wore rustled as she moved.  
  
"Greenwood? It has not been called that in more than an age! Nor does it look like this. Do not deceive yourself, Honora! The wood is far darker, sunlight does not enter it and it is filled with stagnant puddles and enchanting streams. Spiders reside within it's shadow, as do Orcs." He snapped.  
  
She pressed her soft lips to his angry frown, running her hand down his cheek. He relaxed under her touch, his anger slipping away from him as fast as his sanity. She was maddening, with only a look she could have him falling over himself and her touch drove him insane.  
  
"Evil can be undone." She whispered against his mouth. Then all faded and when he opened his eyes again he was under his pillow in Lorien, hiding from the suns morning rays.  
He slowly sat up and heard quiet laughter to his left. He turned to find Celeborn standing near the door, a grin of mirth upon his face.  
  
"And to think, the rising of the sun in Lorien is usually a joyous occasion!" He said, his laughter now flowing from his lips unchecked.  
  
Legolas smiled at the Lords happy mood. "It was disturbing my rest." He said, smirking.  
  
"Your rest! Indeed, I have never seen an Elf sleep past noon before in my long life!" Celeborn cried, tossing to Legolas some fresh, untorn, clothes.  
  
"Past noon! The Wolf is going to be furious!" Legolas cried, jumping out of his bed.  
  
"Yes, he was when you did not arrive ready to go as the sun was rising. It took a lot to calm him, particularly three lambs." Celeborn said. "Now he is dosing peacefully with his stomach full near the stream."  
  
Legolas nodded, shucking off his old torn clothes and hurriedly putting on the new. They were soothing against his healing skin, yet when he looked on his arms he could see no wounds, just feel where the scars lay, hidden from the sight of others.  
  
Moments later he was ready to go, but Celeborn insisted that he first break his fast. And so he was led to a great dining hall where many Elves were eating their lunch. He was given a plate of food and silently ate it, brooding on the dream he had had.  
  
What had it meant? Had she sent word to him? Or was it just his own unconsciousness playing with his mind? Evil could be undone? Why had she spoken of that? And of Greenwood? It did not look like that, indeed he had searched the entire forest, with the exception of the spider lairs, and had found no place like that. It was a dream, he reasoned, no more than his own wishful thinking.  
  
He sighed and pushed his plate away, leaving it only half-eaten as got up from the table. He was not hungry, he just wanted to the back to Minas Tirith, back to his friends. And perhaps there he would be able to sleep without her haunting his dreams. He knew now, he could not allow her to come back with him to Mirkwood. She was higher than that of the Dark Wood, she would not accept it.  
  
Dejectedly he left the eating hall, in search of the Great Wolf, Tzarinita. He found the wolf, sleeping on his stomach on the banks of the stream, his tail slowly swaying in the water. A smile came to his lips, would the wolf be mad his tail was wet?  
  
"Tzarinita?" Legolas asked. The wolf didn't move. "Tzarinita?" He said a bit louder, but still received no response. "Tzarinita, your tails getting wet!"  
  
The wolfs head jerked up and his tail was tugged from the water so quickly, that drips of water sprayed Legolas. Legolas merely laughed at the dark look the wolf gave him.  
  
"You little trickster. You put it there didn't you?" The Wolf demanded angrily.  
  
"No, I arrived and there was your tail swaying happily back and forth in the stream." Legolas said honestly. "I would not wish to anger an beast as great as yourself."  
  
Tzarinita snorted and shook his tail again, the water droplets flying this way and that. "Are you ready yet, Elf? Indeed it must be past midday." Legolas nodded in agreement. "Elves! I've never seen them sleep so long!"  
  
Legolas smiled as the beast kneeled down, his mood was much higher now after his short laugh at the wolfs expense and he climbed happily onto Tzarinita's back. He was ready for another day's journey.  
  
So after a gracious farewell from the Lord and Lady of the Wood and friendly nod from Haldir they were on their way once more. The speed of the wolf surpassed even the fastest horse, Legolas noticed. He would soon be among friends, he thought, and then things would be much better.  
  
TBC 


	15. 15 Home Coming

Disclaimer: Check Chapter One if you really want to.  
  
AN: Okay, um. . . I actually hate this chapter but it's almost necessary cause I make reference to it in a later chapter and I really like that scene so sorry, your just going to have to bear with me. But to make up for it, I added another two pages that I was going to leave for next chapter, and I really like those two pages so. . . maybe two pages of good will make up for four pages of bad, right?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Red Demon: Oh she gets her dark side in later chapters. heh heh heh. but your just going to have to wait for that. And thanks for that tip, I'll have to watch that I'm not making Legolas int a he-she . . . I don't think too many of you would be pleased with that.  
  
silverdust: yeah isn't he just adorable? Doens't it just make you want to take him home and lock you in your bedroom? . . . I mean. . . SHHH. lol. thanx for the review!  
The wind whipped through her short blonde hair as the eagles great wings glided through the air. The morning was bright, not a cloud to be seen for miles, but her mood was still dampened. Honora carried the pearl white box of Airehyanda under her right arm as the landscape of Rohan passed quickly beneath her.  
  
Do not deceive yourself, he had said. Was that what she was doing? Was she a fool to believe that she could truly love? She had sworn when she was younger, that she would love a real being from Middle-Earth or no one at all. She would not have her father create a love for her, as he had done for himself.  
  
Her mother was wonderful, yes, but she seemed to lack the warmth of life that the beings of Middle-Earth possessed. She had never walked upon the lands she saw within the looking room, never met the people she watched go about their affairs. She had never seen the sun rise or set, nor the moon wax and wane. Honora had felt pity for the woman who had born and raised her.  
  
But now, she was not quite sure whether she should be pitying her mother or herself. At least her mother felt love, and it was returned. Honora was not so sure of Legolas' feeling now. Did he continue to feel the same as she? Or had the words of her father deterred him from her? Would she lose love now? After it had come so close? Indeed that was what she could foresee.  
  
She was drawn out of her thoughts when Lokrantara gave a loud cry, they were approaching the edge of Firien Wood. Honora took a deep breath and told the eagle to land in the Eastern Park. She slid off the Eagles back, and walked over to the great tree. A mallorn, as those of Lorien stood by itself in the middle of the park, it's shimmering leaves swaying in the slight breeze. She drew the hood of her cloak over her head, to avoid being recognized.  
  
She knelt beside the tree and dug her hands in the freshly disturbed dirt from the removal of Airehyanda. She gently set the box down in the hole she had created and buried it again with care, so none could tell the earth had been disturbed there.  
  
She sat back on her heels, looking up at the beauty of it's leaves for many moments, too many. For in that time, she made up her mind, she was going to visit Holraldir. She stood up and silently slipped through the forest, not even the keenest Elven eyes would have been able to see her passing.  
  
She stopped in the trees before the guarded gate of Holraldir's palace. "Fume, tirno arna mar. Fume." She whispered in a spell, the guards suddenly slouched and fell to the ground. As she drew closer, she could hear the soft sound of their snores.  
  
Honora stealthily crept through the gate, towards the hall of the royal thrown room. The doors were open and many people were inside. Suddenly a sword came to her throat, she froze, her chin lifting defiantly.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice hissed in her ear.  
  
She turned her head slightly and her eyes widened in shock. "Ulor. . ." She whispered, but then after a moment she began to notice the subtle differences between them. For one, he was an Elf, his pointed ears could plainly be seen sticking through the pale blonde, like hers, of his hair. His eyes were not violet, but instead a brilliant green, like two tiny emeralds. His stance was the same, as was his build, yet there was a cold arrogance in him that her beloved brother had never possessed.  
  
"I am a visitor." She said carefully.  
  
"A visitor?" He asked in scorn. "A visitor who kills the royal guards and sneaks up on the palace of my father?"  
  
His father? She stared at him, indeed she had only seen the son of Holraldir when he had been in the cradle. That had been two thousand years ago and much had changed since then. She had not accounted for an overprotective son watching out for Holraldir.  
  
"How is father?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Cundu! You are late for your lesson!" The familiar voice of Holraldir called from the room beyond them.  
  
Her captor glared, roughly took her arm and, keeping his sword to her throat, pushed her into the thrown room. She saw the aged figure of her second father sitting in his thrown, with his wife beside him. Never before had she seen Calwa sit at his side in the thrown room.  
  
"Whats this?" Holraldir demanded of his son.  
  
"A visitor, supposedly." Cundu said snidely, ripping the hood off her head.  
  
Honora lifted her gaze to meet the kings, she watched as his face paled. Calwa gave a gasp, her hand going to her throat in a gesture of shock. An uncomfortable silence fell on the room as the king tried to find the words to greet his visitor.  
  
Indeed, the king was surprised. He had never expected any of his first children to dare return to him, least of all his daughter. The only reason she too had been banished, was to prevent her overprotective brother, Ulor, from coming back for her. He had not even bothered to tell his youngest son of his three older siblings. And now. . . he looked upon her, frowning at the leggings and blouse he saw under the cloak and the way her beautiful golden hair had been cut short.  
  
"My dear, what have they done to you? Was Ulor trying to turn you into a man? You poor thing?" Holraldir said after a long moment.  
  
"Me? A poor thing? Nay! I chose this for me. It is your son, Cundu, who is indeed a poor thing. Does it pain you, Holraldir, to have him look so alike your first son?" She asked in scorn. "But he is a mere shadow of what Ulor was."  
  
Anger came to the kings face at her words, but Calwa quickly quenched it. "Why are you coming here to stir up trouble, my dear?"  
  
"Excuse me, would anyone mind telling me what's going on here?" Cundu asked angrily at being compared to another, his sword pressed closer to Honora's throat.  
  
"My son, this is your older sister." Holraldir said slowly, obviously reluctant to reveal the information.  
  
"My sister?" The prince asked in shock his sword falling to his side.  
  
"And what of your brothers, Honora? How do they fare?" Calwa asked timidly, for it had not been in her heart to send her first three children away, even though Ulor had not truly been hers.  
  
"Both dead." Honora answered unemotionally. Tears came to her second mothers eyes. "Kirok . . . he . . . succumbed to darkness and murdered Ulor in the Dead Marshes of Mordor. I avenged Ulor before the gates of Minas Tirith."  
  
"You murdered your own brother!" Holraldir cried in alarm.  
  
"He was no longer my brother, an Orc! I refused to be related to a mockery of the glory of Elves." She said angrily.  
  
"I welcome you into the forests of Firien once more, Honora. I have long regretted my decision." Holraldir said after a moment.  
  
"As I knew you would, yet I reject your offer. There is none of my heart left in these woods . . . it lies in another." She said quietly.  
  
"Then rest now, and be on your way, if you must. We offer to you our hospitalities." Calwa said sadly.  
  
Honora nodded and bowed her head, then turned on her heel to walk out of the thrown room. Cundu had been ordered to escort her to her chambers. They walked in silence for many moments before either spoke.  
  
"What crime did you commit to make father banish you?" Cundu finally asked, his voice filled with arrogance, he was after all the heir to Firien.  
  
She turned to him, anger written all over her face at his tone. "Let me remind you, Prince, you are only the heir to this kingdom due to the deaths of two before you. We had plans to murder you before you had even come yet of age. And do not forget that, for Ulor was twice the man you will ever be.  
  
"We stole the Everstone and were granted with eternal life. I will live, ageless, until the ends of time." She snapped. That was what they had been accused of, for Holraldir became suspicious when Ulor aged the same as they. He should have been dead long before she had reached her thousandth year but he had not, and that was why they had been banished. He was completely oblivious to the true reason and Honora planned on keeping it that way . . . for the moment.  
  
"My father would have killed you all if you had so much as lain a finger on me, you know that." Cundu returned, undaunted by her threat.  
  
Honora laughed. "The weapons of Elves, Men nor Dwarves can harm me, what would do? Beat me to death with your hands?" She asked sarcastically. "You are not my brother. And remember that. For a time will come that you will wish you were of the same heritage as I."  
  
"What are you? The bastard child of one of Father's maidens?" Cundu asked, his lips curled into an evil smirk.  
  
"Where are my chambers, Prince? Was that not where you were to lead me? Indeed, we have past the limits of the city now and are wandering in the wild." She said, she had all the time been taking note of where she was being lead, but had been careful to not mention it in her conversation.  
  
"You receive no chambers, bastard. I get to kill you." Cundu said, drawing his sword.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Mother will be absolutely shocked when I do not join her for breakfast in the morning. What are you planning on telling her? That, at the peak of my health, I suddenly passed away in the night?" Honora said, not bothering that she had not really made an arrangement with Calwa. "You have made no such arrangement." Cundu said, testing the grip of his sword.  
  
"Truly? But how would you know? Would you risk the rumors of the people of Middle-Earth, spreading about you that you had killed your own defenceless sister?" She asked. "It would be quite hard for you to get a wife with such gossip about."  
  
Cundu's eyes flashed in anger. "You speak too much for my liking, Sister." He truly did have the manner of Kirok.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid, Cundu? That I would enter these woods without someone knowing where I was. Perhaps, I have the entire armies of Gondor waiting for my return, and the fearless Riders of Rohan. Would you risk Firien in open war with the Men that surround it?" She asked.  
  
"You do not. Why would those Men have a care for you?" Cundu asked.  
  
Before Honora could answer, a great cry came from up above and two taloned claws lifted Cundu into the air a few feet. He cried out in alarm, but Lokrantara did not harm him, merely set him down a good two hours walk from Honora and returned to the spot Honora had been.  
  
"I thank you my friend, I would not truly put up arms against that child. Arrogant and cruel, truly he must be Holraldir's favorite child." Honora said, climbing onto the Eagles back. "Fly now, to Minas Tirith. Then I will free you from my burdensome weight and you may fly free once more."  
  
They flew for many hours and then rested both near the outskirts of Druadan Forest. They would reach Minas Tirith in the morning the next day. The night was hot, and sleep did not come easily for Honora so she silently got from her place, careful not to wake the sleeping bird in the tree above her and went for a walk in the forest.  
Legolas fought the sleep that was trying to overpower him, the rhythmic rocking of the Great Wolf beneath him did not help any. He feared the dreams he would have that night, for the one he had had the night before in Lorien had filled him with the longing to see Honora again, and yet he knew that he could not.  
  
He thought of anything he could, but her. About different arrow types, and fighting maneuvers, about horses, and trees and the rising and setting of the sun in Lorien. The darkness of Mirkwood, yet the joy he felt there when amongst friends. He thought of his family. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, somehow though all he could think about was how his fathers stony face would change into a bright smile if ever he laid eyes on Honora at his side.  
  
Legolas sighed in frustration and eventually sleep claimed him. He lay sprawled out on the back of Tzarinita, the soothing rocking of the beasts body as it ran soon lulled him to sleep.  
  
He could hear the sound of rushing water near-by, then he opened his eyes. He was in a forest and indeed it looked familiar, yet it was not Mirkwood as he had feared. His eyes fell on a statue of an ancient King of Men and then he knew why it was so familiar. This was the forest Boromir had fallen in. He was near the Falls of Rauros.  
  
Slowly he began towards the water, not knowing what else to do. If this was indeed another dream of Honora, he figured he would soon see her. And see her he did, once he emerged from the forests edge where the water fell.  
  
She stood silently on a rock outcropping over the falls, her back turned to him and her head bowed. She wore a thin white and silver gown, the folds of the skirt and sleeves flapping wildly in the wind. She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. He saw tears running down her cheek.  
  
"Valinor." She said quietly then stepped over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Legolas stared in horror as he watched her fall. He cried out and ran to the side but he could do nothing. He watched as she crashed into the rocky water below, she did not surface again. Tears fell from his eyes as he knelt on the edge of the same outcropping she had been on.  
Legolas sat up with a start, his heart was beating like a runaway horse and he felt the tears of his dream flowing down his face. He looked up at the moon shining over head and glared. The wolf had obviously set him down somewhere and probably gone off to hunt.  
  
He did not understand what this dream meant, the first he had been sure of. She had wished to return with him to Mirkwood and then all would be good. Yet this time, he had not caught the reason. Would she destroy herself if he refused her? Is that what she had meant? She had said Valinor, her fathers kingdoms name. Had she meant they would meet in Valinor and be together?  
  
He grew frustrated quickly and got to his feet. Would she continue to haunt his dreams? he wondered. He looked down to the grass around him and soon found Tzarinita's tracks leading away from him. He followed them for a long while and eventually came upon the sleeping form of the Wolf. Beside him lay the skeleton of what was once a deer. He sighed, it was not right to wake the Wolf yet, not after he had carried him so long and so far. He angrily sat down next to a tree, but in his mood he snapped a twig.  
  
The Wolf was instantly away, his huge grey eyes shining palely in the reflection of the moon. He sniffed the air and his head turned straight to Legolas. Tzarinita cocked his head to the side at the aggravated Elf, it was a rare mood for the Elves he had met, though he had heard rumor of the King of Mirkwood's temper and no doubt it had been passed on to his son.  
  
"What's wrong?" The Wolf asked.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep. I'm keeping watch." Legolas answered.  
  
"You sleep. I will keep watch. Though I am sure it is not necessary." Tzarinita said, still not understanding what was wrong with the Elf.  
  
"I cannot sleep." Legolas said, not offering any other explanation.  
  
"Would you wish to move on then?" Tzarinita asked.  
  
"Where are we now?"Legolas asked.  
  
"Near the southern edge of Forest Fangorn." Tzarinita answered. "The Entwash river is not far. We should reach the city by nightfall should we leave now."  
  
"If you would wish to depart then I would as well." Legolas said.  
  
The Great Wolf knelt down and Legolas gently climbed onto the beasts back. They soon were past the dense trees of Fangorn. The moon shone brightly through he clear sky down on their travel and far up above Tzarinita heard the cry of an Eagle.  
  
"She is above us." He said, his eyes looking upward but seeing nothing. The ears of Wolves were far keener than that of the Elves, but Elven eyes were far sharper than any other being on Middle-Earth with perhaps the exception of the Eagles.  
  
Legolas looked up and after a moment he saw the dark outline of an Eagle on the star speckled backdrop above. He took a deep breath and diverted his gaze. He could feel Honora's eyes upon him as she passed and he felt guilt wash over him. He had asked for her love and now, when she returned it, was was turning it away.  
  
"Mme selma quet mi i osto."(We will speak in the city) He heard her voice within his head. He looked up again and saw that the eagle she was mounted upon was almost a mile past them already.  
  
His shoulders sank down in dread, he truly did wish that they did not speak once they reached their destination. He had never been as good with words as he had been with blade or bow. It would be very hard for him to express to her the need to forget him without losing his temper.  
  
AN: I want to thank Carol for e-mailing me and giving me a kick in the butt for not updating. If it ever happens again in the future, don't be afraid to e-mail me to tell me to get my ass in gear. 


	16. 16 Worship and Praise

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! :(  
  
Reviews: None?????? :( I knew that the last chapter was bad, but I didn't even get any constructive criticism. I'm all sad now.  
The sun crept slowly over the horizon and, as the last rays rose over the mountains in the distance, Honora arrived at the city of Minas Tirith. She asked Lokrantara to land before the gate and wearily slid of the huge birds back.  
  
"I thank you, my friend. Your generosity will not go unrewarded. Go back to your nest. Perhaps new life will spring from the eggs you have lain." Honora said gratefully, knowing that the large bird had not yet been able to produce children of her own.  
  
Lokrantara bowed her head graciously then leapt into the air, flying with haste back to her nest in the mountains to greet the new life she knew would meet her there. Honora watched as the bird faded from view then turned to the city gate and slowly approached.  
  
The gates were thrown open without a call to her, asking of identity. When she strode through the gates, all heads were bowed in reverence to her. She sighed and continued towards the Citadel, receiving the same treatment the entire way.  
  
She slowly came through the doors of the Citadel, hoping her arrival would go unnoticed by the new friends she had made. She did not wish for reverence and worship, she wished for friendship. Her hope went unanswered though, for as she came through the door, all the royal assembly and all that remained of the fellowship was there. Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Gimli, and all four Hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam. They all bowed in respect, Gimli bowing so low that his beard brushed the floor. Her anger rose.  
  
"Rise! I am the same woman you knew before!" She cried. "I am the woman you banished, " She said to Aragorn, "the woman you gave advice to," She said to Eowyn, "the woman you did not trust because she created fire," She said to Frodo and Sam, " . . . the woman who stayed in your service for ten years, and would gladly go for another ten." She said quietly to Faramir.  
  
"You are the daughter of Iluvatar!" Aragorn cried, " You cannot hope to be treated as a mere being of Middle-Earth!"  
  
"I can and I will. I have earned the wrath of my father now, and Legolas has paid dearly for it. I have earned no praise." She said sadly.  
  
"Legolas . . . the lads gone?" Gimli asked in shock.  
  
"Nay, he is wounded but on his way here in the escort of my friend Tzarinita of the Great Wolves." She said quietly. "Warn the sentries, I would not have Tzarinita pierced by an arrow."  
  
Then she pushed past them without another word and climbed to stairs to her chambers. She opened the door and cried out with anger. There were candles and incense lit all over her room. Rose petals lay over the floor and the window lay open so the rays of the sun could enter the room.  
  
She angrily kicked the petals away from her steps and blew out all the candles and incense. She shut the drapes and tossed herself onto the bed. Her left foot twitched as she slowly began to let her anger recede. She took a deep breath and stood up again.  
  
She was trapped now, for she would not go through the streets again with all the people gathered to worship her. Her anger rose again and she tore open the drapes of her window, hoping for a way out.  
  
She looked down and smiled, the Citadel had been built into the side of the mountains of Emyn Arnen. Her room was on the third floor and fairly far to the back of the structure, therefore right upon the mountain side. It was only a twenty or so foot drop to the ground, easily enough made with a bit of rope.  
  
"But then what?" She asked herself quietly. Ride out through the gates? Climb the mountains until she reached Harad Road on the other side? Then an idea came to her as she remembered her time in the tower of Isengard.  
  
She hurried to her wardrobe and grabbed a thick grey cloak and then a rope from her pack that still lay half opened by the door. One end of the rope was tied to the post of the bed, the other was thrown out of the window. She put on the cloak then gave the rope a tug to be sure it was tight. She lowered herself down the rope and sat silently in the shadows of the Citadel for a moment.  
  
She began to quietly chant in a language that should not be spoken, she had learned many dark spells from Saruman, one did not spend years in the tutorage of a wizard without learning some of the darker incantations. As she chanted, she could feel her body change. Her height diminished and her bones felt old. She seeing diminished and her hearing was all but gone. She stood hunched over, the grey cloak shrouding all but her old and weathered face. She had become old, and a woman of the race of Men. They would not recognize her then.  
  
She slowly began to hobble towards the rest of the city and none took notice of her . . . until she reached the gates. The sentries called to her, asking her where she was going and if they could be of any help to one so old and fragile. She continued on her way, pretending as if she had not heard him, until one guard came right down to her side.  
  
The spell worked well, but not well enough to hide the unique color of her eyes. The guard stiffened and bowed to her, slowly backing away. The trend soon caught all nearby and within moments the whole street was bowing to her.  
  
"My Lady, forgive me, I meant no offense." The guard said quietly, averting his eyes from her.  
  
Honora broke the spell and angrily took the guards chin, forcing him to look at her. "Do not revere me. I want it not. I am a being of this land, as you are. I have not by choice wandered the halls of my father in many ages. Nor do I wish to again." She said, her eyes boring into him. "Treat me as a person."  
  
"I am sorry, My Lady." The guard said meekly in no more than a whisper.  
  
She turned away, a shrill whistle coming from her lips. Moments later the golden form of Anarvende could be seen galloping to her. She jumped on the beasts back and galloped angrily into the forest beyond.  
  
She jumped into the low branches of a tree and began to climb upward. Anarvende, understanding her anger, ran off to leave her to her mood. She reached the upmost branches of the tall tree and looked east to Ephel Duath standing distant behind the closer range of Emyn Arnen. She sat there, thinking of what she was to do now, until the sun set and darkness fell.  
Legolas' spirits rose as the White City came into view. If he must face Honora, he would face her after he had seen his friends. He was even beginning to miss the annoying hobbit, Pippin, and that was saying much. As the city grew closer though, he noticed Tzarinita was slowly veering towards the forest beyond.  
  
"You are veering to the forest. I wish to be taken to the city." Legolas said loudly to the beast beneath him.  
  
"I was not bade to take you to the city, I was bade to take you to the Honored One." The Wolf replied calmly.  
  
"Not yet, I would wish to see Aragorn and the rest first." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"I'm sure she will not keep you long, not in your state." Tzarinita replied. "Your wounds may be hidden to most, but not to my eyes. They are healing too slow."  
  
"My wounds don't exist." Legolas said stubbornly.  
  
"Good then, you and She can have a good long chat." The Wolf replied in high mood.  
  
They entered the forest moments later and as the Wolf nimbly dodged the trees, Legolas was on the look out for pale blonde hair in the now dark forest. He could find none. Suddenly Tzarinita stopped and knelt down so Legolas could get off.  
  
Legolas slowly slid off the beasts back, looking around for Honora in the forest surrounding him. He turned at the sound of Tzarinita running off into he woods beyond and he was of half a mind to follow the beasts example.  
  
"Legolas." He heard his name called from above. He looked up into the trees and saw a figure, shrouded in a grey cloak, sitting in the branches above him. A pale piece of hair slipping out of the cover of the cloaks hood was the only thing that gave her away, for he could not see her eyes in that darkness.  
  
"Honora." He said, nodding his head to her.  
  
"I must apologize for all you have gone through on my behalf. You should have just left me dead on the fields before the city if this was how you were planning on treating me once your deed was done." She said quietly.  
  
"I was supposed to be dead, I would not matter to you anymore." He said in return, resisting the urge to climb up into the tree and sit beside her.  
  
"Ah, and then the world would go back on it's rightful path and all would be well again?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She leapt from the tree, landing no more than two feet before him. "Time cannot be undone, nor can the acts of love."  
  
"What love?" He said harshly, knowing she would hate him for the lies he was about to say. "We shared no love. You were as you said you would be, one among many. It was a game, Honora. I looked upon you as a challenge, and indeed you were, for the first while. Now you come to me too easily, the game has no excitement. You mean nothing to me."  
  
Her expression froze and she tried to bite back the tears she felt threatening her eyes. She took a deep breath, her eyes searching his face for any sign he was lying, but he hid it well and she could not find any trace of untruthfulness in her search. She sucked in a deep breath, it sounding like a hiss as the air rushed through the small part of her lips.  
  
"You bastard!" She yelled, Anarvende coming to her uncalled. She jumped on the horses back galloping away through the forest with such reckless speed that Legolas was scared Anarvende would trip and fall.  
  
Legolas let go of a deep breath and turned back to the city. The invisible wounds he had suffered had flared back to life again and the pain was nearly unbearable now that she was gone. He hobbled to the gates and was quickly led inside towards the House of Healing to rest and be healed.  
  
Not quite a quarter of an hour had passed before Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship and his other friends arrived at his door in the House of Healing. The healers could find nothing wrong with him, yet knew there was an injury that was sucking from his health like a giant leech.  
  
"My friend, it does us well to know you have not yet perished." Aragorn said happily as he entered the room. "We had feared the worst when we could not find you on the battlefield before the gates."  
  
"Aye, laddie. I was afraid I wouldn't get to show you the true beauty of the Glittering Caves." Gimli said, giving him a good pat on the shoulder. Legolas winced.  
  
"You are injured!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Nay, Aragorn, but I am weary of my travels." He lied, laying back on the pillow. His companions nodded, taking his hint and soon left the room, after wishing him sweet dreams and farewells.  
  
TBC 


	17. 17 Reunited in Rage

Disclaimer: Bugger off, it's not mine.  
  
AN: Heh heh heh , oops. Yeah I've read like perhaps 20 pages into the book Silmarillion by J. R.R. Tolkein and I've already figured out that I've pretty much screwed up on a bunch of stuff. But that's okay! Because. . . well I don't know why, but it just is! :D  
  
Reviews:  
  
My Arwen: Partly. Your just gonna have to read to find out though aren't you. :D Thanx for the review.  
  
Elfaer: Thanx for your review. I got so many this chapter, it makes me happy. :D  
  
Cherryfizz: You find out in this chapter what Iluvatar said to him in private. :D That's why he's leaving her.  
  
Doyle: Yay, I knew I could count on you! :D lol. It's good to hear your still reading after the horribleness of chapter 15. :D  
  
Nelinde: :D:D:D:D:D:D I looooooooooove reviews. :D lol. Thanx for your, but your just gonna have to read this to find out what's wrong with him.  
  
Okay that's it for now. :D Oh and for any of you that are wondering, yes, I know there is something wrong with the first two chapter. I've spent hours trying to fix it but the only option I can see is taking the whole story off and then uploading it again. And I'd hate to do that because then I'd lose all of your wonderful reviews. :( So yeah. If your reading the first chapter or if they were screwed up when you read them, I'm sorry but your just gonna have to live with it.  
Three years had passed since that fateful night in the woods beyond Minas Tirith. When the prince had returned, many Elves had noticed the change in Legolas' behavior. He was less open and tended to keep to himself more than he had before he had left. Often the Elves of Mirkwood would see their prince sitting silently in a the tall branches of a tree, looking sadly to the South.  
  
He rarely slept, and the lack of rest was showing in his face. His strength was weakening because, even rarer than sleep, did he eat. He was less than a shadow of the man that had left to Rivendell four years before. His wounds had never healed, his heart was broken and the injuries he had sustained in Valinor had never been properly treated.  
  
He had spoken to no one of the love he had briefly had in the wilds of Gondor and Rohan. He'd brood on it though, for that was what he thought about while up in the trees. What would have happened had he not said those cruel words to her in the forest? What would have happened should he have asked for her hand and she accepted? Would the evils of Mirkwood be somehow undone? Yet the words of her father still burned in his mind and he would not cause that wrath upon all those he loved.  
  
His father was more than worried, he knew, but yet he still could not pull himself from his depression. He remembered the sight of her, half dead from grieving his supposed death, and he could not bring himself to look into the mirror, to gaze at the monster that had betrayed her trust, and destroyed her ability to love.  
  
The guilt of it washed over him every day, and his constantly wished that he had not been sent back to Middle-Earth to live again, but that he could have perished from the torture of the Varya. Yet that was not so, and now he lived in the Dark Wood and wandered in both night and day, hardly able to live with himself.  
Honora had wandered, she had freed Anarvende of her service, though the mare had insisted it had been of her own choice, and she wandered on foot through the lands of Middle-Earth.  
  
It had been nearly a week since her last meal as she walked through a dense dark forest. The sun barely filtered through the leaves above and there seemed to be a tension throughout the wood. Fangorn, she thought to herself.  
  
There had been a trail for her to follow, but she had veered off of it, not wanting to be found. She was nowhere near as sociable as she had once been and indeed it had been months since she had smiled. Perhaps she would find Treebeard though, perhaps his hoor-hooming would cheer her a bit.  
  
A twig cracked to her left and she turned to find an arrow pointed at her chest. She looked around and found eleven more archers wielding bows at her. She was puzzled, what were a dozen of Elves doing in Fangorn? Had they started a new colony there? Or were these Elves just passing through and she had stumbled onto their camp.  
  
"Lay your weapons to the ground." The lead one said.  
  
"I carry no weapons." She replied in a daze, for indeed she didn't. She had cast her bow into the Anduin River, and buried Ulors blades under a great mallorn tree in Lorien, protecting it with magic so no thieves could steal them. The forests of Lorien were now almost empty and it would not be much longer, by Elven standards, until Celeborn and Galadriel passed away over the sea together with the last of the Elves of Lorien and Rivendell.  
  
"Good." One said. An arrow was released into her shoulder and with a cry she sank to the ground. The Elves then took their knives to her, making it seem as though a furious battle had taken place. They would get a much higher reward for her capture if the battle looked to be ferocious. They took liberties with her unconscious body too, unknowing of her heritage and such. Her blood ran golden to the ground.  
Legolas silently wandered the halls, for some reason drawn to a commotion near the thrown room. He turned down a hall on his right and quickly walked through it, then entering the thrown room from the back door he quietly walked in and sat down at his fathers side. No one had any objection, for truly he should be there all the time, instead of up in the trees in the forest.  
  
He watched as a party of hunters came in wounded, two of them dragged behind them another being, shrouded in a ugly torn grey cloak. Legolas averted his gaze from the body, he thought perhaps it another of the hunters, dead from, perhaps, a spider attack.  
  
"My Lord, we found this wench wandering through the south-side of the forest. Off the tracks. She gave us one hell of a fight." The leading Elf said, his blood ran freely from a wound on his right arm and his left hand was clutched tightly over the hurt to stem the bleeding.  
  
"A woman?" Thranduil asked in disbelief. " A woman withheld twelve of Mirkwoods best hunters?"  
  
"Aye, she's no ordinary woman. Maybe an Elf-witch. It took us a lot to bring her down." The spokesman of the hunters said with a slight bow.  
  
Then Legolas' eyes caught a glimmer of a reflection from the torch light on the floor. He looked down at the floor and cried out in surprise. Beneath the shrouded prisoner was a slowly growing puddle of golden blood. He leapt from his chair, and, pushing the hunters out of his way, knelt beside the prisoner, fearing what he would find.  
  
He lifted the slight frame of the woman into his arms and slowly pulled away the concealing hood of the cloak. Tears came to his eyes, had it not been for the pale blonde hair, he would hardly have recognized her. She was frail and malnourished, her eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and food. She was covered in filth.  
  
"Honora. . ." He whispered and lightly caressed a hand across her cheek. She had many wounds on her being, the worst though was that of an arrow in her shoulder. The shaft had been ripped off but the arrowhead still remained imbedded into her skin. He could tell by the rips in her clothes and the blood stains, that she had been raped.  
  
He looked to the hunters with rage evident in his eyes. "You tried to kill her, you bastards! Then took freely from her body once she had fallen unconscious!"  
  
"She attacked us, My Lord!" The spokesman cried.  
  
"Then where are her weapons?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"We left them in the forest. We did not think we would need to prove her violence!" Their leader said again, scared now at the rage in his princes eyes.  
  
"Really? And what weapon did she carry? What blade?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"A sword!" He cried.  
  
"A sword?" Legolas asked, pulling his dagger from it's sheath. "She did not carry a sword. How many of you felt her, I want to know. Just you Toris, or did you all have a try?"  
  
"Enough!" Thranduil yelled, he had had quite enough of their quarrel. "Do you know this woman, my son?"  
  
Legolas froze, could he reveal to all those around him her identity? To his father, the dozen hunters, six of his fathers counsellors and a few others who were drawn to the room by the commotion of their entrance.  
  
"She. . ." He said quietly in barely a whisper. "She is my beloved."  
  
There was an audible gasp in the room and soon it was replaced with the quiet murmurings of the bystanders present. Toris, the lead hunter, visibly paled at this new information and many of the others backed away from their furious prince.  
  
"Toris . . ." Thranduil said strongly, for he was very good at judging the character of people by their actions, and the actions of Toris and his hunters were actions of guilt."You and your hunters are charged with the attempted murder and rape of this young woman. You are to be sent to the dungeons below until we have come to an agreement on your punishment."  
  
Guards stepped up behind each of the hunters and took their arms behind their backs. Then they were silently led away to the dungeons, none struggled for they all knew they were guilty. Their punishment would be death, probably. Legolas was not sorry to see them go.  
  
"Legolas, get her to the healers. You will explain this all to me once she is safely cared for." Thranduil said sternly.  
  
Legolas nodded and carefully picked her up into his arms, her head lolling to the side unsupported. He hurried towards the healers and when he arrived he carefully explained to them her injuries. They took her graciously, news already spreading of the arrival of their princes beloved. Questions were asked at the color of her blood, but he would not answer them. He bowed to them then returned to the thrown room to face his fathers prodding questions.  
"Who is she Legolas?" Thranduil demanded. "Why did you say nothing of her to me?"  
  
"She . . . I met her on my journey with Aragorn in Gondor. I did not speak of her because . . . " He trailed off.  
  
"Because, why?" Thranduil demanded again, his anger rising. "If I'm to have a daughter-in-law, I should like to know of it!"  
  
"I didn't tell you because she is not mine to possess!" Legolas cried. "I was trying to forget her!"  
  
"Then what was she doing in the forest? I had assumed she was coming to see you." His father asked, he said nothing about the look of pain upon his sons face.  
  
"I do not know what she was doing in the South Forest. I doubt coming to see me, we did not part on such good terms." Legolas said.  
"So be it." Iluvatar growled.  
Honoras eyes snapped open and her sat up straight. She was in a room, it was dim and had only one small window on the eastern side. She saw two healers standing nearby, they came to her quickly when they saw her awake.  
  
"My Lady, you need your rest." One of the healers said, coming to her and firmly pushing her back onto her pillow. His long pale hair, sweeping over his shoulder as he did so.  
  
"I am in Lorien then, for only the Elves of Lorien have such fair colored tresses." She said, catching a strand of the healers hair in her hand.  
  
"Nay, My Lady, fair-haired Elves live also in the forests of Mirkwood." The healer said.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she struggled against the healers strength to sit up. "Mirkwood! Oh, how ironic that I should arrive in the only realm of Middle-Earth I swore never to venture!" She cried. "I must leave, before he see me."  
  
"Before who sees you, My Lady? We cannot allow you to leave without the consent of the Prince. He gave us specific instructions." The second healer said.  
  
"He's seen me already then . . . the stupid fool. He probably thinks I've come to beg for his love." She muttered, slumping back on her pillow with a sigh. "It can't be helped, I guess."  
  
"How do you feel, My Lady?" The first healer asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"I feel fine." She said quickly, not wanted to speak of how she really felt. Abused and violated. She wanted to travel back to the tunnels of old, which she had explored after being released of Aragorn's service to see if any ancient treasures had been uncovered, and huddle up in a corner of it and be forgotten for the rest of the ages. It was safe in those tunnels for no being, good or evil, had yet mustered enough courage to travel through them after the passing of the demons. She wished she could end this life, walk again in the eternal white of Valinor.  
  
"I would suggest you rest, My Lady. The prince will no doubt wish to speak with you once you are well rested." The second dealer said, bowing to her as he and his companion prepared to leave the room.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Legolas walked in. Honora closed her eyes quickly, hoping to give the illusion of sleep. She waited a moment and heard the shuffling of feet and then the closing of the door. Her hopes flew and inwardly she smiled, if she was careful she would not have to face him.  
  
"You can stop pretending, Honora." She heard his voice call from beside her.  
  
She inwardly cursed, so much for her hopes of not having to confront him. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring up into his ocean blue orbs. He looked different than he had when she had last seen him. He looked haunted and pale, yet now his eyes sparkled with a kind of happiness.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked angrily.  
  
"To know what you were doing in my realm." He answered, sitting gently upon the edge of her bed without invitation.  
  
"Not looking for you, if that's what you mean." She replied hotly, turning her head away from him.  
  
She heard him take a deep breath. "Honora . . . I'm sorry for the things I said to you in the forest that night. I didn't mean them." Honora snorted and turned on her side so her back was to him. "Honora, please. Your father made threats on all those I cared for. I would not knowingly put them in such danger!"  
  
"As if you needed to fear the threats of my father! I have fallen out of his favor, he no longer cares what I do. He has taken from me my armies, my pride, my luck and my strength. Do you think your beloved hunters would have been able to abuse me as they did had I still been in Iluvatars favor?" She demanded.  
  
Legolas fell silent, carefully contemplating her words. Truly, the blood that had been spilled should have called down the Valar to aid her. They would have when he had last seen her. He supposed much had changed since then though. It had been three years after all, not long by Elven standards, but a long enough while for a person to change.  
  
"They will not live, Melda." He whispered.  
  
"Do not call me that!" She yelled turning and slapping his face. "You think you can say such things as you did then, when events turn for the worst, say a few comforting words and make up an excuse and things will be better again?"  
  
Legolas looked down in shame, refusing to let his hand go to his cheek where she had slapped him. "What more must I do?" He asked.  
  
"What more must you do? What more must you do! There is nothing you can do! You have no comprehension of the pains I have gone through in the last three years. Yes, I know it is not all that long of a time, but it was Hell! I spend a year of this time lost in the tunnels of old, the ones the demons had passed through. A year in complete darkness. When I finally emerged, it took another three months for my eyes to be able to see in the sunlight again.  
  
"Do you know what I wished for while in those tunnels, Legolas? My one hope was that you were suffering worse than I. That was the only thing I wanted. I wanted you to hurt more than I did.  
  
"You made a fool of me, Legolas. I was nieve of the ways of the men- folk of Middle-Earth. But I've learned my lesson now and will not make the same mistake twice." She snapped.  
  
"Honora! My life has been Hell since that night as well! Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you. My father thought I had either gone mad or had caught some strange disease while in the South. I am to the the king of the realm one day, I am to be studying the ways of rulership. I have given up on all that in the last three years. Indeed, the day those cursed hunters came in was the first time I had been in the thrown room since my return!" He cried in return.  
  
"Oh y es, it must have been absolute horror to have all those friends you spoke of to me once turn on you in suspicion of disease." She snapped.  
  
Then the doors to her room were thrown open and the healers returned. Their cries had obviously carried down the long halls of Thranduil's palace.  
  
"My Lord, our patient needs her rest." The first healer cried, she recognized him as the one who's tresses she had admired.  
  
"She needs no rest!" Legolas snapped. "Indeed, if she is healthy enough to fight with me she needs no rest."  
  
"Get out, Legolas!" Honora cried. "I have no wish to speak with you. Not now, nor ever again!"  
  
"This is not your realm, Honora. You hold no power here nor, if what you have told me is true, do you hold power in any realm left in Arda." Legolas snapped in anger, his temper rising even faster than his fathers had ever done before.  
  
Honora glared angrily at him and dove from the bed. She landed on top of him and got in one swift punch to his jaw before the healers pulled her off of him. She struggled against their iron grip, unbridled fury blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Lotesse i Mandos Nare tuilindo elye ar ardalya inya!" (May the Hell Fire swallow you and your realm whole) She cried, her body quickly weakening from it's struggle due to her recent injuries.  
  
AN: Heh heh heh heh heh, pissyness. lol. READ AND REVIEW!!! :D I loved each and every single one of the reviews I got for the last chapter, it more than makes up for the lack of reviews in the chapter before that. . . it would have been. . . um . . . 15 right? This one's 17. :D I dunno. 


	18. 18 Burn Baby Burn

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own nothing but I wish I owned Legolas. He is a HOTTIE! lol.  
  
AN: I just want to say sorry to all my readers for such a LONG wait for this chapter. Things have been hectic and now my computers pretty "f"ed up. So yeah. I'll try to update my next chapter sooner. ^_^  
  
Reviews:  
  
Silverdust: Maybe she will, maybe she wont. Thanx for your review!  
  
Icy878: yay, i got someone speachless! heh. another one bites the dust. lol. jk. thanx for your wonderful reveiw.  
  
Doyle: Thanx for your review. lol, and I'M not even sure I agree with the rape part. lol. It was late when I wrote that and was kinda depressed.  
  
My Arwen: Ha ha ha ha! That's what you think. Little do you know that the entire story is finished but is waiting for final editing! . . . oops. Thanx for your review! ^_^  
  
Cherryfizz: Yeah, that was kinda funny. Thanx for your review!  
  
Elfaer: What other one? Other chapter or other story?  
  
Ritch: Yes. They will all burn! BURN! BURN! . . . excuse me. lol. Thanx for the review and I hope you continue to read.  
  
And now, on with the show!  
Legolas watch as she continued to struggle against the restraining hold of the two healers. Did she really hate him so much, that she would wish him eternal torture in the halls of Mandos? He shuddered slightly and backed away out of the room. Her strength was fading, but he no longer wished to stand in the room where the daughter of Iluvatar had cursed him.  
  
She may have fallen out of her fathers favor, but she still had that potent power within her. He looked down to his feet, as though making sure a portal to the Iron Prison had not opened up beneath him, then fled down the halls to his own chambers.  
  
His breath came in short gasps as he collapsed down onto his bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He could still hear her screams, though, weather they were continuing or just burned into his mind he could not tell.  
  
"Forgive me, Iluvatar. I did not mean such disrespect to her." He whispered, wishing now that he had not inherited his fathers temper. He received no reply to his apology and, many hours later, fell asleep, still clothed and laying on top of the covers.  
  
His dreams were haunted with flames and chains of iron. At one moment he saw a Balrog, it's fiery whip crashing down around him, slicing into his skin, causing blood to seep through his clothes and drip from his fingers. His wrists and ankles bound harshly in hot iron, it's touch scorching his skin.  
  
He cried out as the heat began to rise, sweat plastering his hair to his head as he struggled to get away from the beast above him, whose blistering assault was raining down upon him. He turned his head away to the left and the whip cracked down on his right shoulder and neck, drawing blood quickly from them. He opened his eyes, and thats when he saw them.  
  
Honora was standing emotionlessly in a pure white gown beside the much taller figure of a man, he wore black robes and had black eyes and ebony hair. The flames around them reflected vividly in their eyes.  
  
"Honora!" He cried, as the whip crashed down upon his back. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
He awoke with a start at the sound of hurried shouts and running through the halls past his room. He quickly stood and looked down at the bed below him, blood stained the blankets. He ran to his mirror and tore off his shirt, but could find no wound upon his being to have caused the stains.  
  
He slowly returned to his bed to check if the blood was wet, but when he looked down upon the cover, there was no blood to be seen. He looked at the shirt in his hands and found slashes torn in the cloth. He had not been dreaming when he had seen the blood, but had it been the cause of magic or divine anger?  
  
He pulled on another shirt and grabbed his twin knives then hurried out of the room to find out what all the commotion was about. He had barely gone ten paces out of his door until he ran in to Evin, the healer that had been with Honora.  
  
"What's happened?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"She's gone missing! And a fire has started surrounding the palace! We're trapped inside!" Evin cried.  
  
Legolas' face paled. May the Hell Fire swallow you and your realm whole, she had said. He had had his turn, now it was time for his realm. He turned from the healer and ran through the halls as fast as he could, reckless in his speed, knocking many people over.  
  
He ran through the nearest gate to look upon the burning forest around him. The dark trees burned brightly against the pre-dawn sky. He turned around and around, but all he could see were flames ever onward. A roar sounded in the sky above him and he fearfully looked up.  
  
A huge red dragon circled above the flame, on it's back he could see the figure of a person riding upon it's back. He knew who it was even before the dragon turned towards him and landed gracefully before him.  
  
Honora sat coldly on the back of the evil beast, the flames surrounding them reflected brightly off her eyes as she glared at him. Her eyes reminded him so much of his dream that he shuddered.  
  
"Lanat ana quet?" (Nothing to say) She asked coldly.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What crime has my father and his people caused against you?" He asked, trying to stay brave in the face of the terrible dragon.  
  
"Your father and his people have caused no harm against me, except for the hunters, which are as we speak going through a slow and horrible death. It's you I want, Legolas, no one else, but you hide behind these people like a shield. So now what you face, so shall your people." She answered.  
  
"Then take me, Honora! Leave the rest out of this, they didn't say those cruel words to you, I did." He cried, the sounds of the burning woods growing louder around them.  
  
The dragon lurched forward, Legolas getting snatched up in its huge claws as it leapt into the air. The dragon flew close to the flames as he left the ensnaring circle of flame to the dense dark forest beyond. The air grew rapidly cooler as they left the fires and began heading west.  
  
A while later the dragon lowered down to ten feet above the ground and opened his claws. Legolas fell freely from the beasts grip and fell ungracefully onto the ground on his face. He moaned and rolled onto his back, looking up at the jewel studded underbelly of the dragon.  
Honora leapt from the back of Uruloke, a dragon she had met in her travels long ago. The dragon blasted a stream of flame into the air then lifted up and flew away. She kicked Legolas in the side, urging him to get up.  
  
He moaned and slowly got to his feet, as Honora had hoped, Uruloke's claws had gashed into him and he was bleeding heavily from a wound in his left side. He glared at her, his right hand straying to the wound to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Why are you doing this Honora?" He asked again, his words barely a whisper.  
  
"It is no worse than what I went through." She said angrily. "You think the torture you went through at the hands of the Varya was hard. It is child play compared to the pain I have endured."  
  
"I don't understand, how is killing me going to rid you of that pain?" Legolas asked.  
  
Honora reached inside her pocket and pulled out a golden disk with an orange gem centered in it. She tossed it to Legolas without a second glance at it. Legolas caught it and stared at it in shock. It was the pendant the Varya had put around his neck when his torture had begun.  
  
"Put it on, Legolas. It contains your life force, it will cause you no harm. It will give you strength." She ordered him.  
  
He eyed her warily, wondering why she would give him an item that would bring him strength. He put it on reluctantly when she glared at him, not wanting her to call the dragon upon him once more.  
  
He took a deep breath as the gem began to glow a brilliant orange as bright as the flames he could still see in the distance. He felt strength flow into him and he watched as he grew much taller than her. His wounds healed and his muscles felt a power that had not been used since his journey home from Gondor. His senses were heightened so much more, he could actually hear the frantic voices of the people in his fathers palace.  
She closed her eyes as she loomed up above her. Finally, she thought, this will be over now. Her hands shook a little and she pressed them to the sides of her legs to help to stop it. Then she opened her eyes and looked upon Legolas, wise and tall as the Varya at ten feet now and he had the strength of the Valar.  
  
"Do it." She ordered him.  
  
"Do what?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Draw your blades and run me through." She explained.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Just do it already! I have had enough of this life." She said angrily her lip quivering as she tried to restrain her tears.  
  
Legolas drew his blades slowly, watching as the light of the gem around his neck gleamed off their silver surfaces. He looked down into Honora's violet eyes, staring proudly back at him.  
  
He took a deep breath and, closing his eyes and remembering all their time together, tossed his bladed to the ground. He tore the pendant from his throat, casting it to the ground next to his blades and knelt beside her, shrinking back to his own size.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"You always said I was slightly lacking in mind." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"You fool!" She cried, falling to her knees beside him, her own silvery tears sliding down her cheeks, hope gone at her chance to escape.  
  
"Honora, I love you. I forever will." He whispered. "I will not do it. I will not murder you. Be mine. Marry me." He drew her small shivering form into his arms and held her close. 


	19. 19 Apologies and Hopes for the Future

AN: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for making you all wait. But here's the next chapter and it's awe so sweet. :D Hope you enjoy.  
  
Reviews: Elfaer: It's okay, I didn't mind the confusion, just so long as you review!  
  
Red Demon: LOL, I know the "Burn Baby Burn" wasn't really LOTR style but I was in a hurry and couldn't think of anything else! Thanx for reviewing  
  
My Arwen: SORRY for making you wait so long! I kinda lost all motivation for writing for a long time. But I'm back in the groove now and so updates should be coming more regularly.  
  
Doyle: Um..... sorry? Please come back! lol. I hope you'll read this chapter.  
  
Icy878: Oops. lol. Yeah, the burning stops this chapter. And of course he loves her. It's true love, and that doesn't just happen every day.  
  
"A message for you, Sire." A young man said quickly as he entered Holraldir's thrown room.  
  
"Go ahead, Quetta, what does it say?" The King asked.  
  
Quetta, the messenger, cleared his throat then read aloud the scroll he held within his hand. "Your Excellency, King Holraldir of the Realm of Firien Wood are invited, along with the royal family, to the joyous union of the Prince of Mirkwood and . . . the Holy Daughter of Iluvatar?" The messenger said in shock. "On the twenty first of the month of September. Your presence would be sorely missed should you not attend." It was already the beginning of August.  
  
"What?" Holraldir exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "A daughter of Iluvatar, if indeed this is not just some jest, has chosen a prince of Mirkwood, over my Cundu! This is . . . this is . . . Quetta! send word to my family. We will depart as soon as we are ready and packed. This is an outrage! I want to see who this woman is."  
  
Honora stood before a mirror in her chambers, she wore upon her body a beautiful gown of white silk with golden trims along the edges of the sleeves and the ruffles of the large hooped skirt. Indeed, the dress was not styled in the ways of the Elves, flowing and slender, but rather in the styles of Men. Eowyn had helped her choose and design the prints for the dress, then it had been sent to the best dressmaker in Lorien and had returned looking even more splendid than either had hoped for.  
  
The bodice fit perfectly to her body, the golden embroidery of roses flowing down the bodice continued in beautiful golden lines down onto the skirt. The skirt itself was a masterpiece of it's own, without the embroidery. The fabric shimmered, reflecting it's surroundings, as the wedding was to take place outside it would shimmer green and silver during the ceremonies.  
  
She sighed in distress at the short pale blonde hair upon her head. Whatever was she going to do with it? It was not long and flowing down her back in the graceful style of the Elves, so she decided she could not wear it down. Yet she refused to wear a veil in the customs of Men when she was marrying an Elf, she had no clue as to how the people would react already to the dress because none but Eowyn and the dressmaker had seen it yet. She ran a distracted hand through her hair.  
  
"Your hair will look fine." Eowyn said from behind her. Honora turned her head and sighed.  
  
"It looks like an old mop." She said in scorn, sitting down heavily on her vanity chair.  
  
"No, Honora, it doesn't look like an old mop." Eowyn scolded, taking up a comb from the table. She gently pulled the comb through Honora's short golden hair, pulling a section of it away and placing a silver and golden decorative comb in her hair, holding the section away from her face. "See, not a mop."  
  
Honora stared at the image in the mirror, not even when she had lived as royalty in Firien Wood had she looked this grand. Although, she supposed, it was normal to look grander on your wedding day than on every day occasions. She turned to her friend.  
  
"Thank you, Eowyn." She whispered, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, it was just a comb. Don't start crying or you'll have red streaks all down your cheeks when Legolas sees you." She soothed, drawing her friend into a comforting hug.  
  
"I didn't mean about the comb, Eowyn. Thank you for being there for me. And for your advice so long ago in Minas Tirith, I don't know how things would have turned out if you hadn't spoke with me. Thank you for being my friend." Honora whispered.  
  
Tears came to Eowyns eyes now and they sat for a long time hugging each other in the silence. The sound of horns was heard outside, and they both went to the window, Honora hiding behind the curtain so as not to be seen.  
  
Every royal family of Middle-Earth, plus all of her closest friends were present for her day of union. Some knew of her identity and others did not, the ones who knew were told to keep quiet about it until she came to the altar so as not to spoil the surprise of Holraldir.  
  
"Who is it?" Honora asked.  
  
"I don't know . . . oh, wait. It's the Elves of Lorien." Eowyn said as Galadriel and Celeborn came into view. "And behind them are a bunch of . . . wolves? You invited wolves to your wedding?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Honora smiled and risked a peek out of the window. There, as she had expected, was the royal family of the Great Wolves. At their head was Tzarinita, chains of gold handing from his neck.  
  
"It is quite a long story, Eowyn, but I owe the wolf at the head, Tzarinita, my life. He has saved me many times." Honora said quietly.  
  
A knock sounded at the door behind them. They quickly closed the curtains again and Honora quickly ran from the view of the door while Eowyn slowly moved to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"Not the groom." A gruff voice said from the other side. Eowyn smiled, recognizing immediately who it was.  
  
"I would let you in, Gimli, Son of Gloin, but I know you would only convey back to the groom the beauty of his bride." Eowyn said cheerily.  
  
"Nay, Lady Eowyn, it is your beauty I have come to gaze upon." Gimli said in jest.  
  
"In that case, Good Sir, I bid you much welcome." Eowyn said, quietly laughing as she opened the door. Before her stood, not only Gimli, but also Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and of course, Legolas, who stood at the back trying not to be seen.  
  
Eowyn burst into laughter. "Now that you have all gazed upon my beauty you may leave." She said in jest. "And you, Legolas, will just have to wait to gaze upon your wife-to-be until the ceremony.  
  
They all looked down in dismay, except Eomer who handed her a small jewel case. "Thank you, Eomer. I was fearing you would be late with it." Then she curtsied and closed and locked the door in all their faces.  
  
"Honora, they have gone. It seems all of the men folk just can't wait to take a look at you in all your glory." Eowyn said in good spirits.  
  
"What is in your hand?" She asked as she came back into the room.  
  
"If you come sit by the mirror again I will show you." Eowyn said as she led her friend back to the vanity. She opened the jewel case and produced a necklace of silver and diamonds. "This was my mothers. I want you to wear it today."  
  
Honora's eyes went wide and she was about to refuse when another knock sounded at the door. Eowyn sighed and quickly clasped the jewels around Honora's neck then walked over to the door. Honora stared in shock at the jewels around her neck, she believed that she had never before seen anything so beautiful, not even in her mothers jewels in Valinor.  
  
"Come on Honora, hide!" Eowyn called, snapping her out of her trance. Honora nodded and quickly left the room. "Who is it?" There was no answer except for another loud pound on the door. "Who is it?" She called again, louder this time. Again there was no answer except pounding on the door. Eowyn angrily pulled open the door and froze, before her stood the fallen Istari. Saruman stood before her in robes of grey and Gandalf and many other white-clad wizards behind them. Saruman and Gandalf nodded to the others and stepped past Eowyn into the room.  
  
"Come on, Lady Eowyn, close the door." Gandalf said joyfully, even Saruman was smiling. Eowyn did as she was bidden and closed the door softly in the faces of the other wizards and wizardress'.  
"So where is she?" Saruman asked eagerly.  
  
Eowyn glared at the grey wizard, still remembering what he had done to her uncle, Theoden King, and the people of her country. She stood in front of the door leading to the room Honora was in and firmly shut it.  
  
"Now now, Eowyn. Does not every man deserve a second chance?" Saruman asked.  
  
"After the horrors you caused my people I should think not! Do you know how many died at Helms Deep? Or on any of the village burnings your Orcs went on?" She demanded, her face twisted with anger.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, Saruman is under my control. He is here because he raised Honora for the most part of her life. He has some things he wishes to speak with her about." Gandalf said softly.  
  
"Then he'll just have to wait until after the ceremonies as everyone else does." She snapped. The door opened behind Eowyn and Honora stood there, a look of wariness upon her face.  
  
"Send him in here." Honora said quietly.  
  
Saruman smiled and bowed to Eowyn then passed her by and entered the room Honora was in. The door closed quietly behind him.  
  
"Why are you here, Saruman?" Honora asked harshly, a dagger in her hand.  
  
"Honora, I apologize for all I have done. I was corrupted by Sauron and it was he who was trying to destroy you. I was trying to fight him but my will was not as strong as his own." Saruman apologized, "And I know this sounds like another excuse, or that I am trying to use the powers of my voice to convince you, but it is truth. Mithrandir believes this, as does the rest of the Order of Wizards. I ask your forgiveness." Saruman asked sincerely.  
  
Honora closed her eyes and spoke for a moment quietly in Valian, the language of the Valar. She looked directly into the Istari's eyes. "You are forgiven, my friend." She said quietly then her mentor drew her into a happy embrace.  
  
"Good luck today, you have chosen one of the few worthy of you." He whispered, then turned and left the room without a glance back. Honora slowly walked from the room, her heart higher than it had been for some time. Now almost all was good in the world, but she still did not have the approval of her true father.  
  
"Mithrandir." She nodded slightly to the white wizard.  
  
"I have something for you." Gandalf said, pulling something wrapped in a white silk cloth. He handed it to her gently then quickly turned and left the room.  
  
Honora looked down at the gift in her hands and she gently set it down on the vanity table and unwrapped the gift. Her hand went to her mouth in shock when she looked upon the gift from Mithrandir and tears flood to her eyes. Two delicate crowns lay on the white silk. One, broader and a silver wreath of leaves, the second a single thin band of silver with an emerald stone that would sit gently in the wearers forehead.  
  
She took the smaller one in shaking hands and gently set it on her head, pulling the comb Eowyn had put in her hair out and setting it on the vanity. Eowyn watched in shock as the woman transformed before her eyes. Before she had seemed scared, Eowyn had been half scared she was going to bolt before the ceremonies could even begin, but now, with the beautiful crown upon her head, she looked queenly and as though nothing in the world could ever frighten her again.  
  
"They are the heirs crowns of Valinor." Honora told Eowyn in barely more than a whisper. 


	20. 20 Honora's Big Day

AN: HA HA HA HA HA! OOPS! I am so so so so sorry for not updating but . . . lol, I forgot that I hadn't finished updating this story until the other day when someone told me to get my ass in gear. lol. SO sorry.  
  
To all my reviewers, I love you to pieces and I hope you haven't lost interest in this story. And also, to any of you who have been reading my other story, Estelara the Morning Hope, I FINALLY got over my writers block with that and an update should be on the way.  
  
Sorry again. Please read and enjoy. There's only one more chapter after this one and then the story's done so please don't give up on Mel Nye Oira now!  
  
Honora stood nervously behind a closed door leading to the courtyard pavilion where the wedding would take place. In her hand was the other crown of Valinor. She placed it quickly into Eowyn's hands and smoothed out her gown.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, Honora. You look great." Eowyn whispered. She was to be the maid of honor and to stand at Honora's side through the ceremony. She too was in a dress of silver, though nowhere near as brilliant as Honora's.  
  
"Will you carry the crown?" Honora asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I'll carry the crown." Eowyn assured her. Honora nodded, a small flower girl came up to her side and tugged gently on her dress.  
  
"The man in the back said I was supposed to tell you it's time to go now." She said innocently.  
"Well then, I suppose you should get the rest of the flower girls ready to go drop those flower petals." Honora said softly.  
  
The little girl nodded and a few moments later came back with three more girls. The doors were thrown open and gentle music began to play. The flower girls smiled and walked forward into the view of all that where assembled, tossing red rose petals this way and that.  
  
Honora looked up to see Legolas, at Gimli's side, walking towards the alter. She stared at him in awe, He wore a shirt of the same glistening fabric as her gown, but under an Elven coat of armor so only the sleeves could be seen. The mithrel shone brightly in the sun that shone down on the pavilion. This hair was all straight except for two braids leading away from his face to be tied at the back of his head.  
  
" Are you going Honora? Or are you going to stand in the shadows all day?" Eowyn prodded her from her left side. She nodded and together they began walking slowly towards the altar which Legolas had already met.  
  
Legolas stared in surprise at Honora as she stepped through the gate into the view of the people. There was an audible gasp from the assembled guests when she stepped into the light, that those weren't just from strangers alone. He too gasped, for never before had he seen her so grand. She proudly bore herself towards the altar, Eowyn following slightly behind so as not to block the view of the soon-to-be Princess of Mirkwood.  
  
He smiled at her as she reached the altar and gently took her hand, drawing it to his lips in a hopes to calm her nerves, which he could see now that she was closer, were clearly about to waver.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear, then they turned together to face his father.  
  
Thranduil smiled happily at the couple before him, indeed, he did love his sons choice, and not for the apparent reason why everyone else had dared the danger of Mirkwood to witness this event. She was both sweet and humble, despite her astonishing heritage. He could not find any reason for anybody not to like her.  
  
"Honora, Holy Daughter of Iluvatar, today is the day you will be welcomed into the Greenleaf family. Despite the simplicity and danger of Mirkwood, you have still chosen my son with which to wed. It gladdens my heart to see you, in all your glory, standing before me at this moment." Thranduil said loudly so all could hear, and indeed this was a mixed crown behind them. With Elves, Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, Wolves, Eagles, and Ents all in assembly, and still flying far overhead was Uruloke. Anarvende stood proudly at the back of the gathered, her golden mane shining as if by a light of it's own.  
  
Thranduil turned to a trusted advisor that stood behind him and picked up a ring of jade and emerald. The gem glittered in the sunlight as he stepped towards Honora, ready to place the ring upon her left hand.  
  
"I object!" Cried a voice from the guests. They looked to find Holraldir standing angrily from his seat. "That is no Daughter of Iluvatar, she is my own! I do not consent to this marriage." There were gasps and murmurings all throughout the crowd.  
  
Suddenly Tzarinita leapt from his spot to stand before the King of Firien Wood. "You would discredit her now, Holraldir? You would dare to draw attention to yourself in a crowd of the greatest of Middle-Earth, after you sent your son to kill her?" There were gasps throughout the crowd. "I am Tzarinita, Lord of the Wolves, I was chosen by Iluvatar himself to watch over and protect his daughter from the troubles of Middle- Earth when she could not on her own." He said in a loud enough voice for all to hear.  
  
"I too was chosen for this task." Said Lokrantara from up in one of the trees above.  
  
Honora turned to her second family. "This is true. You were invited this day to finally witness the truth behind my two older brothers and I."  
  
"Sit down, King Holraldir." Tzarinita growled. The king angrily sat down, now thoroughly humiliated before all the most powerful people of Middle-Earth.  
  
Legolas turned Honora back to face his father, a silent exchange passing between them. Then Thranduil finally finally placed the ring on her finger. "Welcome, Honora, to the Greenleaf family. This is the ring of Greenwood the Great, it was created by my forefather when he first settled in this realm and has been passed down through the generations of our family since."  
  
Honora nodded graciously then turned back to Legolas. "I too have a gift for Mirkwood." She said loudly and gestured to Eowyn. Eowyn stepped forward and handed her the crown which was wrapped back in the silk cloth it had come in. Honora carefully unwrapped it and held it up for all to see.  
  
"This is the second heirs crown of Valinor, I wear the other upon my brow now. Prince Legolas or Mirkwood will wear the other." She said loudly to the assembled then gently placed the crown upon her husbands head.  
  
The world flashed white all around him as the silver leaves touched his brow. Iluvatar and Melwa stood before him, their own crowns the same as the ones Honora and Legolas wore but in gold. They were both smiling joyfully.  
  
"I'm entrusting to you now, not only my daughter, but also my kingdom. For a time will soon come when I will wish to walk the lands below once more. You,Legolas Greenleaf, you are the heir of Valinor."  
  
Then the world faded back to the greens and greys of the forest of Mirkwood and he was once more looking down into the beautiful violet orbs of his wife. He smiled and lifted her hand, kissing it gently.  
  
The celebrations were going quite well later that evening. The wine and ale still flowed freely from their taps and there was much laughter. No skirmishes had broken out and Honora gave that credit due to the fact that Holraldir was not present at the occasion.  
  
Legolas stood proudly a few feet away speaking with a few of the Rivendell Elves as Honora looked across the crowd. Suddenly an insistent ringing of a piece of cutlery against one of the wine glasses was heard across the room. Aragorn stepped forward with a look of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Ho, there Legolas! We have yet to see you kiss your bride! Come now, prove your love!" He called, obviously having at least one too many of the potent ales.  
  
Legolas laughed heartily and walked to Honora's side, then scooping her into his arms he looked happily down into her eyes. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and brought her lips to his, kissing him passionately. They stayed like that for some moment, despite the loud cheers and jests of the crowd around them.  
  
When they finally separated, having decided by speaking in their mind during the kiss, they turned hand in and to the crowd before them and bowed. The crowd laughed drunkenly and went back to their previous conversations.  
  
Honora smiled and looked out upon the crowd, her eyes falling on an Elf leaning against the wall at the back of the room staring at her. She nodded to him and began in his direction, Legolas walking by her side.  
  
She was quickly pulled off course a strong hand grabbing her upper arm and dragging her off her path. She turned and saw Cundu standing before her. She felt Legolas come to stand behind her, an arm going protectively around her.  
  
"My Lady," Cundu began, warily eying Legolas. "I must apologize for my actions in Firien Wood. And my words." He added quickly, remembering the awful things he had said to her.  
  
"You are forgiven, Prince Cundu of Firien Wood. I know what words came to pass between you and your father. I would have done the same should the events been turned upon me." She said softly. "She is safe."  
  
"I'm afraid for not much longer, Father was furious when he saw you come through those gates." Cundu said sadly.  
  
"She has my blessing. He will not harm her." Honora replied, putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder as they spoke of his love. "I promise you that, My Brother."  
  
Legolas escorted her away from the Prince of Firien Wood, having been told the treachery of him. Honora continued on her course towards the Elf standing alone near the back of the room. Only being drawn aside three more times, they finally stood before the Elf.  
  
"You have a question burning in your mind, Haldir of Lorien." She said quietly. Haldir averted his gaze from her and stood up, his hands held stiffly at his sides. "Look at me, Haldir, and ask your question."  
  
Haldir slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Why? Why did you bring me back after Helms Deep?" He asked shakily.  
  
Honora smiled, "You, Haldir, are my champion. I chose you, even before I decided to walk upon this world. Your fate is always in my mind, it would not be at Helms Deep."  
  
"What do you mean by champion?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Blessed. We each chose a being from these lands to bless with our constant presence. My father chose Eomer King of Rohan. My mother chose, which I did not know until recently, Legolas. My brother Kirok chose Sauron, much to my disliking. My brother Ulor, before he passed, chose King Elessar." Honora explained.  
  
"Are there no chosen Dwarves then?" Asked Gimli, overhearing their conversation.  
  
"Ah, and here comes the sixth chosen now." She said.  
  
"What? Me?" The Dwarve asked in shock.  
  
"My third brother, who forsook the thrown of Valinor for the wealth and position of King under the Mountain. Durin VII . . . ah, here he is now." She said and turned to greet the old Dwarve. "Brother, much time has passed since we last spoke."  
  
"Aye, Honora, much too long of a time. I had been afraid that you too had passed away along with Ulor and Kirok." Balin said happily, a pint of ale in his right hand. "Revealing the secrets of Valinor, I see. How well did father take it when you too forsook Valinor?"  
  
Honora laughed. "I did not forsake the White Halls. When our time comes we will travel to Valinor and then Legolas will gain rule."  
  
AN: Only one more chapter. Make sure you review and remind me to update it. lol. 


	21. Authors Note

Authors Note.  
  
My computer has deceased, so unfortunately I wont be able to update until I get if back from the people at future shop, who said it would be about 2 weeks from Saturday which was the . . .6th I think. The good news, however is that I DID save all my stories onto a disk before it crashed so I haven't lost much of my work. AND my father does have a laptop so I HAVE been writing, but unable to update.  
  
Right now, I'm updating from my school "illegally", but nobody else is in the lab so, yeah. Please don't be mad at me, if your going to be mad at anyone, please direct your anger towards the people who make viruses.  
  
Allora Gale 


	22. 21 Greenwood the Great

AN:/ Sorry for this taking so long everyone. But it just so happens that my math teacher is an absolute nut case and if your not eat, sleeping, and breathing math your not living at all. grrrr. I have like NO time to write at all!!!!! AHHHHH. But by chance of mistake, I accidentally spent 4 hours on a math assignment on thursday night when the assignement isn't due until monday so I have a little time. : D So, finally, here is the long awaited last chapter.  
  
I would send out personalized thank you's to all of my reviewers, but I really don't have the time. I'm going to take advantage of this free time and write some on my other stories. Unfortunately the one I have in mind isn't uploaded yet because I'm only working on the second chapter. But maybe I'll put up the next chapter for Estelara. We'll just have to see.  
  
Now, please enjoy.  
  
Legolas slowly awoke. Something was missing. He rolled over and found the bed beside him empty. He sat up in alarm and looked around . . . the window was open. He was sure he had closed it, the bite of winter would not be long and the air was already beginning to chill in the night.  
  
He groped blindly in the darkness for his clothes and hurriedly tossed them on, not caring if they were straight or not. He grabbed his bow and quiver and ran to the window, not bothering with shoes. He dropped to the ground below and looked carefully at the ground around him in the darkness.  
  
"There!" He thought as she caught sight of her foot prints in the dew covered grass. He quickly followed them into the forest and through the trees.  
  
He had been following for almost an hour when he finally came upon her, standing silently in the middle of a clearing he did not ever remember seeing before. She stood silently in the clearing, the gentle wind slightly ruffling the soft blue folds of her dress.  
  
Then he suddenly remembered his dream in Lorien after the torture he had been through in Valinor. This was the same clearing and she was wearing the same dress. He thought back to the words she had said, evil can be undone. What did it mean? What was she doing?  
  
His keen ears picked up soft chanting whispered from her lips as he stepped closer towards her. He didn't want to disturb her, but he wanted to know she was alright. As he was contemplating what to do a strong breeze suddenly sprang up from nowhere. The gust carried her chants throughout the forest.  
  
She turned to him slowly and he could see he tired expression on her face. He quickly ran to her side, catching her in his arms as they sank to the ground together. She nuzzled her face up under his chin and closed her eyes, falling silent. She stayed like this for such a long time, that Legolas thought she was asleep.  
  
"There is a room in Valinor where you can look down upon the lands below." She began so quietly that Legolas had to strain to hear her. "I remember when I was a child, I would go into that room and sit there watching the places of Middle-Earth. Ulor always wanted to watch the Men of Numenor or the realms of Gondor and Rohan. He said they were the best realms of Middle-Earth.  
  
"But I remember, whenever he would leave the room I would look towards Greenwood the Great. And I remember swearing that, when my time came to walk the lands, I would travel to that forest and find the secrets of it's growth.  
  
"Kirok and I fought much when we were children and when I would not allow him to look upon the dark caves of the demons, for I had watched it once before and it had scared me, he cast a spell upon my beloved wood and made it was it is now today, Mirkwood. I had been furious and cast my own spell, banishing his demons into the darkness of the caves beneath.  
  
"I still remember my sorrow as I watched helplessly as the forest I had loved so dear was darkened and infested with the foul things my brother loved. I swore that I'd right that one day, that I'd put it back to how it was, all wonderful and green. And now I have."  
  
Legolas looked around the clearing they stood in but he could see no change in it's squalor. He loved his realm dearly, but sometimes it's gloom saddened him. He sighed and, scooping Honora up into his arms, started to walk back to the palace. He arrived back at the palace an hour and a half later and, silently sneaking in, hurried to his and his new wife's room.  
  
He gently lay her down upon the bed and pulled the covers over her. Legolas looked to the window and noted by the position of the moon, which could be seen vaguely through the leaves above that it was only an hour away from dawn.  
  
He sat silently on the sill, unable to sleep, and waited for the sun to rise and the forest to become slightly less dark. Below he could still hear some drunken laughter from the celebration of his marriage. Dwarves, he thought, smiling slightly, could go on drinking forever.  
  
Eventually he dozed on the windowsill, his head resting lightly on the wall behind him.  
  
Cries of joy and surprise and wonderment from outside quickly woke him as the sun began to rise over the forest. He looked out across the forest and too saw what they were rejoicing.  
  
The dull greys and greens of the forest beyond had been replaced with vibrant shades of bright green all around them. The sun shone through the leaves above him, as they had not done in many ages. An overall feeling of joy emanated from the forest, instead of the previous feeling of dread.  
  
He jumped to his feet and quickly turned around to wake Honora. She was already standing, smiling at him sleepily as she gazed upon the expression of pure joy upon her husbands face.  
  
"You doubted me last night." She said quietly, coming to his side to watch the sun rise slowly in the forest.  
  
"I will never doubt you again." He said happily, drawing her into a tight hug.  
  
"I am bearing your child." She whispered mischievously.  
  
"What?" Legolas exclaimed, holding her at an arms length and studying her carefully. "How do you know?"  
  
"Ah, there you are again, doubting me. I have seen her in the halls of Valinor." Honora replied.  
  
"Her? I'm going to have a daughter? When? How soon?" Legola asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm calm, Legolas. It will take me as long as any other woman to bear a child." She said, happy at his reaction.  
  
"What will we name her?" Legolas asked quickly, his mind going through all the names he could think of for a little girl, but yet none would seem fit for the granddaughter of Iluvatar.  
"Eowyn." Honora said adamantly.  
"Eowyn? Yes, of course. I'm sure her namesake will be absolutely overjoyed." Legolas mused quietly.  
Honora laughed and pressed her lips to his, passionately kissing him in the light of the first dawn of the Second Greenwood the Great. Many who were walking below saw the view of their Prince and his new bride kissing in the window.  
  
"Mel nye oira?" (Love me eternally) She asked quietly once the kiss was broken.  
  
"Anda sen oiale." (Longer than forever) He reassured her.  
  
Though neither Legolas nor Honora spoke of it, many of the Elves of the Second Greenwood suspected it had been their new Princess that had brought back the beauty of the Greenwood.  
  
Legolas and Honora stayed in the Second Greenwood for many years afterward. Thranduil proudly passed the kingship of Greenwood on to Legolas and then passed away over the sea to be with his father and brothers in the Elvenhome.  
  
Legolas ruled the people happily, and all loved him. Honora travelled often to the Lonely Mountain to visit her brother Durin. It was not much longer after Eowyn's three hundredth birthday that Honora bore her second child, Valasse. Legolas was overjoyed at the birth of his first son. As time passed on the family grew closer together and their joy grew.  
  
Legolas woke with a start one night and quickly looking upon his surroundings found himself in the White Halls of Valinor. He no longer feared the eternal white he found as the got to his feet.  
  
Iluvatar walked in, he appeared as a Man, but his kingly stance could not be hidden. In the place of the white robes he had previously worn, was brown pants and a white shirt underneath a mustard colored vest. His hair was now brown and the beard had been shaved off.  
  
"It's time for you to take my place now, Legolas. Take care." Iluvatar said proudly, then disappeared out of sight and suddenly the walls around him changed from white to a grand forest all around him.  
  
He would be happy here, he thought to himself as he gazed upon the beauty of the forest surrounding him. So would Honora, Eowyn, and Valasse, though they would all be able to return to the Second Greenwood however often they wished. Now they had two wonderful forests with which to run in, and this one would be safe from the transitions of time.  
  
The End  
  
AN:/ Woohoo thank God that this if FINALLY done. peh. A gigantic humongous thank you to all of my reviewers, without you this story would never have finished. :D 


End file.
